


Kindred Judgement

by Chazene



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Dragonborn Kara, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, I used to be an adventurer like you, Idiots in Love, Lex is not nice, Lillian is nice-ish, Mutual Pining, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim AU, Skyrim References, SuperCorp, Video Game AU, cuz I play Skyrim too much, how the hell do I tag this story, skyrim supercorp, supercorp au, too many game referances, vampire lena, very not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: IfIf Kara could describe herself in one word it would be selfless. But Alex would probably use the word reckless. She always took unnecessary risks and quests that posed too much danger in Alex's mind. But it never stopped her sister, the Dragonborn, from taking on any quest that came her way. But when a message comes across her to take on vampires, the very creatures that were the reason Kara was the last of her family, Kara doesn't say no. And so Kara embarks on a quest like no other. But little does she know that everything was about to change.





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd have this up so soon after Light in My Dark was finished and yet here we are...my Skyrim AU. If anyone has ever played the Dawngaurd DLC of Skyrim, you can probably see where this is going. There will be a lot...and I mean ALOT of references to one of the best games ever made. and of course, do enjoy!

If there was ever a time Kara was tired, now was a perfect example. Two weeks of trudging through thick forests and steep mountains, braving the freezing cold peaks of Skyrim, hunting various bandit camps and destroying them. It was necessary to keep Riverwood and Whiterun safe, Kara only wished Alex could accompany her. Her sister, her best friend, most trusted ally. For years they’d been side by side in all these quests, and now, well it was different. Kara was ambivalent really. She was tremendously happy her sister found love with Sam and Ruby. And now Alex was helping J’onn run Riverwood, leaving Breezehome, a place she used to share with her sister, all to herself. And it was nice the first couple weeks, having the freedom without Alex’s worrying gaze whenever she accepted a new contract or constantly keeping her in check when it came to her powers.

Oh yes, her powers. Kara was Dragonborn. And it was unknown to all but a few people. Alex, obviously, and Sam and Ruby. J’onn knew, as did her closest friends James and Winn. And they were really the only ones who needed know. Kara so badly wanted to use her powers, but it was often unnecessary. The dragons were gone, thanks to her. All of Skyrim knew of the Dragonborn and her victory of Alduin, but no one really knew who she was. No one but those closest to her. And if Kara was honest with herself, she missed Alex’s hovering, a little. Mostly she missed her constant need to have someone close. She needed to always have someone close. It wasn’t that Kara was clingy, not entirely. Kara thinks its from her parents’ deaths that caused her to be close to her sister all those years. And Alex was always there. And she still is, but just not close enough for Kara to hold, for Kara to hug and touch. Alex always provided the comfort she needed, and now Alex had a wife and daughter. And Kara was alone. Winn lived in Whiterun, but he was gone so often with the mages and James and his wife Lucy, had moved to Rorikstead. Kara was friendly with some of the people around Whiterun, Camille was kind, and The Companions made for great combat training, but she didn’t see herself becoming terribly close with them. Aela maybe, well that was a lie. She was close to Aela, even spent a few nights with her, but seemed more distant after Skjor died, and they hadn’t talked much since. So Kara kept herself busy with odd jobs and quests. Like the one she’d just finished, going around Skyrim and destroying various bandit camps.

She walked through the door of Breezehome and dropped her bow and quiver to the ground, and unbelted her sword, letting it clang to the ground. The fire was ablaze, most likely set by Lydia, her housecarl. She was okay, a bit annoying when she wouldn’t get out of the way, but she was kind to Kara, and now that she lived in her own hut just outside Breezehome, she wasn’t around except to tend to Kara’s house. And she wasn’t here now, much to Kara’s relief. Kara left her weapons on the floor by the door and stripped of her armor, leaving her in her under garments and dragged herself to draw a bath. The pool of water was cold from a long time from use. Kara drew breathe and called out her fire breath shout, heating the water up instantly. She sank into the now steaming water, relaxing into its feeling. Bumps, bruises, even a close call with an arrow were all being washed away by the water’s rising heat as Kara flamed her hands up and warmed the water even more. Kara wasn’t as gifted with magic as Alex was, nowhere close in fact. Kara only knew a few spells to get by. Fire, ice, and a spell that allowed her to bring enemies closer, and that was about it. The fire and ice were more forced upon by Alex. If Kara had her way, she’d just use her Voice to get things done, but Alex insisted that even menial tasks needed to be done by normal means. And so, Alex taught her how to conjure ice and flame, much to Kara’s displease, and now with Alex out of the house, Kara was free to use her Voice as she pleased. Kara had enough trouble trying to conjure flames from her hands to make fires, it was far easier just to use her voice. It was quicker, more powerful, and less stressful than Kara trying, and usually failing to conjure up magic. And what Alex didn’t know, won’t hurt her.

Kara spent far too long in the water, her skin all pruned and wrinkled by the time she got out and she didn’t even attempt to put on sleepwear, she went straight to bed and her head was asleep before she hit the pillow, letting her head fill with dreams of a future life, being able to have someone close to her, someone she’d always have by her side.

A storm raged wildly that night, but Kara slept through the weather, not waking to the loud pounding of rain against the wooden roof of her home. The thunder, barely a whisper in her ears as she slept, it wasn’t until morning when a loud clang woke Kara up. She reached for the dagger under her pillow and readied to take on whoever had broken into her home, but when a vengeful curse sounded out, Kara relaxed.

“TALOS CURSE YOU KARA! STOP LEAVING YOUR SHIT LYING AROUND!” Kara walked to the ledge of her bedroom, seeing Alex down below, tripping over her forgotten bow, quiver, and sword lying on the ground, and Kara smiled.

“This is my home now, I can do whatever I want.” Kara leaped over and jumped down to Alex, greeting her sister in a tight hug. Once broken, Kara picked up her bow and quiver and sword and placed them in the holders a few feet away. Kara saw the fire was low, and shouted out to ignite it once more.

“Yol.”

And Alex sighed, “you know, just because I’m not living here anymore, doesn’t mean you still shouldn’t be frivolous with your Voice.”

Kara only shrugged, smiling at her sister. “How’s Sam and Ruby?”

Alex’s smile was worth her leaving. If Sam and Ruby could give Alex that smile for the rest of her life, Kara wouldn’t mind living on her own.

“They’re very good. Very, very good. We’re…Sam and I are thinking of adopting. To give Ruby a sister or brother.”

Kara gasped, a happy gasp, and hugged her sister tight once more, “OH MY TALOS!!! ALEXALEXALEXALEX! That’s amazing.”

“Kara,” Alex struggled, “I can’t breathe.” But Kara smiled and released her hug.

“Alex I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you! Now, what I came here for, Alex said, quickly changing the subject, “How was your adventure. I hear from J’onn you helped take down half a dozen bandit camps.”

“Eight, to be exact, well ten, but we left two of the camps untouched, the bandits, oddly enough, turned themselves in to the guard.”

“That’s, very un-bandit like.”

“Seems something scared them. Both camps were up beyond the Solitude mountains.”

“Hmm, well those frozen coasts aren’t known for being too safe. Maybe someone or something drove them out.”

“Maybe, but I didn’t find anything. But that’s ten less bandit camps. For now at least, they’ll probably be filled again in a month or so.”

“No matter. You’ve made Whiterun safer, and there by extent Riverwood. J’onn’s thankful. I’m thankful.”

Kara smiled smally, “I just want to keep you and your family safe. I just want you to be happy.”

“Kara,” Alex said softly, “you can be happy too. You don’t have to live all alone here.”

Kara’s small smile faded, “Alex, I’ve taken so many quests lately, I’d never be home. I’m fine being here. Besides, I’m thinking I might build a home outside the city walls, just at the bottom of the mountain. I was thinking I’d call it Elysium.”

“Elysium,” Alex asked, a brow raised.

“Yeah, and it’s a bit closer to Riverwood so you wouldn’t have to travel that far.”

“Kara, that’s not…my point is that you can be close to me again. I’m sure we can find room for you in Riverwood.”

Kara smiled, and covered her sister’s hand, “Alex, you’ve fought so hard for the life you have now. I don’t want to intrude on that right now. I know it’s been, difficult for me to move on without you here, but I think I will be alright.”

Alex took a moment to see Kara’s truth, wondering if indeed Kara would be fine. They’d been inseparable for so many years, to be living apart was almost unheard of. But hearing Kara wanting to build a home, that was a comfort.

“So, a building a home? What brings this on?”

“Breezehome is becoming too small, even for me. I think its time I upgrade. I want a place where I can just have to myself for now. A place where I can work on my armors and weapons, I mean I can’t keep using Adrienne’s forge or the Skyforge. I need a place where I can build what I want, a place where I can be proud of the weapons I make. I want to build a home where I can showcase the things I’ve done.”

“Boasting? How very un-Kara,” Alex teased.

“It’s not boasting. But I’ve been given all these armors, all these weapons, and they are just collecting dust in the basement. And this home…” Kara pauses as dozens upon dozens of memories flood to her head of her time here with Alex. “I think it’s time to move on from this home.”

Alex looked around, seeing trophies and pedestals marking their adventures together.

“We’ve had so much time in this home, I forget just how much we’ve done.”

“It seems there’s just endless jobs to do in Skyrim.”

Alex took a short moment of silence before speaking again, “Let’s go to Bannered Mare, get some food, I’m starved.”

“You’re starved? I’ve had to survive for two weeks without sweet rolls or chicken dumplings! It’s been torture.”

“Kara…that’s what you eat normally. All you eat is gross good.”

Kara gasps dramatically, “you take that back. It is so not gross food.”

“It IS when you shove so much of it into your mouth. I seriously think not getting fat is some power of you being Dragonborn, because I guarantee if I ate like that I’d be as fat as a troll.”

Kara rolled on the floor laughing as Alex poked her sister’s side. “Come on you goon, let’s get some food.”

Kara followed her sister out and they didn’t get far before a courier stopped right in front of them.

“I’ve been looking for you. I have something I’m supposed to deliver.” He reaches into his pouch and hands Kara a letter, “Here it is. Your eyes only.” And with that, he’s gone. Alex and Kara stand there a moment before Alex speaks.

“Doesn’t it ever concern you that he’s always able to find you?”

“One time he scared me so bad, I nearly shouted him off a mountain.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” then a pause. And a grin, “Fus Ro Dah? More like Fus Ro Don’t.”

And Alex just groans. “I hate you.”

And Kara howls at her own joke as they make way for the tavern just beyond Breezehome.

“What’s the letter say anyway?”

Kara opened the letter and read aloud.

“Dragonborn…shoot, someone knows,” Kara curses.

“Not a surprise, you’ve never the most subtle of people.”

“Oh hush…Dragonbron, I am Isran of the Dawnguard. We are sworn to protect humankind from the threat of vampires. We seek to recruit those who would stand with us in our fight. You’ve fought off monsters before, we ask you do so again. Come to Castle Dawnguard in the Dayspring Canyon if you wish to join. A suitable payment will be waiting for your services,” Kara finished the letter and took a breath, “Vampires.”

The very creatures gave Kara nightmares when she was young, when she was brought into Alex’s family. They were the creatures that killed her family, more specifically the Luthor clan of vampires. The ones that killed Kara’s entire family, leaving herself and her cousin Clark as the only survivors. Clark went his own way to Bruma, leaving Kara alone in Skyrim, that is until Alex came along and brought her into her family. But the nighttmares were there, and they still happened every now and then, years later.

“Wow. That’s, that’s…”

“Yeah.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m not sure. I,” Kara paused on her words. While herself she’d never met any vampires, and for the most part she knew not all of them were bad, but she’d gone out of her way to avoid them. Kara wasn’t sure what could come of this quest. But from what she could tell from the letter, this Isran just wanted to talk. “I figure I might as well talk with him. See what he has to say. I can also refuse the work.”

Alex raised her brow, “You’ve only refused one job in your life.”

Kara pointed her finger, “You wouldn’t have killed Paarthurnax either. He’s a nice dragon.”

Alex smiled, “I’m not blaming you. I’m only saying that you’ve never really looked much into what all these people are hiring you to do. I know you do it to keep busy, and I know why, but just…it’s vampires, and we both know what they are capable of, so just be careful.”

“I’m always careful.”

Alex teases a snicker, pointing to the scars Alex can see in Kara’s arm, one of many Alex knows of.

“Do you want me to come along for th…”

“No,” Kara interrupts. “You have Sam and Ruby, and Riverwood to worry about. Besides, this is just to talk. I highly doubt I’ll need help,” Kara says as she gets up. “Go home. I’ll be fine.”

Alex has a worrying look, but she relents, “okay then.” She knows she won’t be able to change Kara’s mind, and she knows to let Kara be when she’s got her mind like this.

And Kara turns to leave but before she gets out, Alex calls out for her, “Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Kara pauses in the doorway, wondering what Alex meant, but Alex laughs when the recognition dawns on Kara’s face. She bounds back to Alex and kisses her forehead, “see you a few days.”

“No, Kara pay for your…hmmmph, who raised you,” Alex grunts, “don’t die out there,” she adds under her breath.

Kara made way Breezehome to quickly grab her gear before set of on yet another adventure. Kara wasn’t sure what to feel about the vampires. She’d never actually met one before, and she knows the ones who killed her family were part of the Luthor clan, a clan of pureblood, and incredibly sinister vampires. But since Kara’s family was killed, no one has heard from them. No one has seen a Luthor in years. So whoever these new vampires were that this Isran spoke of, Kara just hoped they weren’t completely awful.


	2. Dimhollow Crypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sets on a new quest given by the Dawnguard, and along the way she wonders if she's in over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so to give a little background, as far as game quests go, Kara has completed the main Alduin quest line as well as the Dragonborn quest line. She's also completed the Thieves Guild story and has done the Stalhrim quests (see image below)

Before you start, I spent a bit of time to make an in-game Kara. Basically just Kara Danvers but in Stalhrim armor and weapons. (Might change it up through the story and I will add images as I do so. If you have an armor you want to see Kara in, let me know and I'll probs add it)

Okay...back to the story.

This stupid place…why’d it have to be so insanely far, and so ridiculously out of the way? And what kind of name was Dayspring Canyon? There was only one season in Skyrim…cold, harsh winter/ Sure there were days where the cold was bearable, and if they were lucky, days of warmth that were so far and few in between, but Kara had grown used to the temperature. But she didn’t understand why some had to nest themselves in the most desolate of places where she had to trudge through snowy mountains to get to.

Though, it was a quite beautiful scene. It seemed everywhere she’d go take moment to admire the beauty of Skyrim. It was truly beautiful. Usually she’d walk to her quests, allowing her to learn the terrain better, learning each curve, each crevasse, each mountain of her homeland. And she knew it quite well, and yet, despite the years she spent traveling Skyrim’s terrain, she still finds. Un-explored caves, tombs that haven’t been touched for centuries, camps that have only seen the brutal livings of bandits and forsworn. But this canyon, this desolate, but beautiful canyon, was devoid of any criminal activity…unless Isran and his band of Dawnguard turned out to be criminals, in which case Kara would have no trouble dispatching her bow and arrows unto the probably, well rather hopefully, less skilled enemy.

It wasn’t really hard for Kara to pick up archery. Her parents had taught her a bit of it when she was young, but she never really got to learn much since there were killed soon after. But when she came to live with the Danvers, Alex was there, and she quickly taught Kara how to fend for herself, and, even though Alex wouldn’t admit it, Kara had become a better archer than her sister. Alex always said it was because she relied more on her magic than a bow, but that never stopped Kara from showing off her archery skills whenever she could. And she was quite deadly with a blade, but Kara, if given the choice, would always attack from afar, and she’d become swift enough with her bow, that she would rarely need to rely upon her sword unless she was either out of arrows or she had multiple enemies in close quarters.

Fortunately, unbeknownst to most of her enemies, she would always know where they are.

_“Vaas, yah nir,” _Kara whispered. Her eyes darkened, and her vision lit up with the red shadows of the life in front of her. Ten men, all armed, a few swords and axes and…_huh_, Kara thinks. Crossbows, a weapon she’s not seen since, well, ever. She never liked them, too bulky, and not very ideal for reloading, and when it came to using them as a blocking tool, it was useless. Therefore, Kara ignored them. But Kara wasn’t worried about them as weapons, as far as she could see, they weren’t in any sort of attack pattern. They weren’t crouched behind any bushes or perched in a treetop, they were just standing around in the fort she could see ahead. But she took a moment to take in the scene around her.

The ravine opened to an icy waterfall that was on the side of the path leading to the fort. The waterfall is gorgeous, the water falling around slabs of ice hanging from the top. She turns to see one tower of the fort, visible behind a log spiked wall, protecting a small camp just outside the castle. And when Kara enters the fort, she can see the rest of the castle, touching the sky with multiple towers. There were a few mercenaries at the small camp, just outside the castle. One was firing his crossbow at a tree, unloading bolt after bolt. Kara watched him continue to shoot, paying no attention to Kara as she walked by. She approached the large wooden doors of the castle, but stopped for a moment before entering.

Whether these Dawnguard were good or not, they were fighting those who had hurt Kara before. And while Kara didn’t know much of anything on vampires, other than the clan that murdered her family, Alex’s voice in the back of her mind was loud ever, _trust only yourself Kara. Don’t let others take advantage of your Voice._Kara was well aware of how sought after she was. She is the Dragonborn, the only one left. Miraak is gone, and Ulrfic Stormcloak, well is alive, but he’s too caught up with the Civil War that Kara couldn’t care less about. The Greybeards trained her and her alone. And she knew people would want to use her as a weapon. So if the Dawnguard wanted only the Dragonborn, Kara won’t team, up with them. And with that thought in mind, she opened the doors.

The main entrance was vast, a round crossway that rose high for two levels, and in the center, two men arguing. One of them facing away from Kara, arguing with another in red plated armor. The man in armor spoke first.

“Why are you here Tolan?’ His voice is very deep, but calm. He didn’t speak loudly, and his tone was neutral, “The Vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago.”

“You know why I’m here. The Vigilant’s are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed,” said the other man, Tolan if Kara heard right. And if Kara were hazard to guess, the other man was Isran, the man who sent her the invitation.

“And now you want to come running to the safety of the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you’ve stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection.”

“Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants…everyone, they are all dead. You were right. We were wrong. Ins’t that enough for you?”

“Yes, well…I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you… I am sorry, you know.” And with that, Isran paid no more attention to who seemed to be an old friend. Kara already didn’t like him, and now he turned to her. “So, who are you? What do you want?”

Kara remembered Isran saying that he wanted her to join the Dawnguard, she already didn’t want to do that, but she didn’t want to turn him away, not quite yet.

“I’m Kara. I heard you were looking for vampire hunters,” Kara ended up saying.

“You heard right. I’m glad word’s finally getting around. But that means it won’t be long before the vampires start to take notice as well.”

“What can I do to help,” Kara led on, trying to get more information from him.

“I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we’re getting the fort back into shape. Tolan here was telling me about some cave the Vigilants were poking around in. He seems to think it’s related to the recent vampire attacks.” Isran turns back to Tolan, “What was it Tolan, Dimhollow?”

“Yes, Dimhollow Crypt. One of my colleagues was sure it held some long-lost vampire artifact.” Tolan said. Kara pulled out her map and had Tolan mark it on the cloth.

“That’s good enough for me,” Isran adds, turning back to Kara as she rolled her map back up. “Go see what the vampires were looking for in the Crypt. With any luck, they’ll still be there.”

‘Very well,” Kara accepted. She was used to not having much more to go on, and if Kara was honest, or rather if Alex was honest, and she usually was, Kara took on too many quests, without knowing all the facts first. “I’ll bring back this artifact.”

“Here, you should take a crossbow. Good for taking out those fiends before they get close,” he said, handing the bow from his back, but Kara shook her hand.

“No thank you,” Kara said, pointing to her bow in her back. Isran shrugged.

“Fine, it’s your funeral.”

And that was that. Kara turned to leave but Tolan stopped her. “I’ll meet you at Dimhollow. The least I can do is avenge my fallen comrades.”

“Tolan, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You Viligants were never…”

“I know what you think of us,” Tolan interrupted, “You think us soft, that we’re cowards. You think our deaths proved our weakness. Stendarr grant that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting. I’m going,” he then turned to Kara, “perhaps, I can be of some assistance to you.”

And before Kara can answer, he’s leaving the fort and Isran is walking further in. So Kara just shrugs it off and follows. She doesn’t really want his help, but Kara figures she won’t get rid of him, so might as well let him tag along. He’ll probably die in the cave anyway, or at least with Kara’s experience, that’s what she thinks will happen. And so, Kara leaves the fort and makes for her next adventure.

It would be quite a walk, and Kara considers calling upon a horse, but she sets the thought aside as she exits the canyon. Too often she’d forgo the horse and just take it on foot. It was usually easier to sneak if need be and a horse was too loud. Usually the only times she’d use a horse is if she was bringing in a long haul of loot. And besides, it was a beautiful day. She’d rather bask in the weather. And so that’s how she now found herself walking by Riften, knowing she still had a far ways to go.

Kara thinks of the Thieves Guild. Kara liked being part of them. She had fun, she got a super cool piece of armor, and had gotten herself a good chunk of gold from her endeavors. She still makes her rounds with them every now and then, but after saving Karliah, well, it’s been awhile. But as Riften fades away, Kara remembered that she was supposed to hide the skeleton key, the same on in her pack…oops. Well, no one but Alex knows she has it anyway, and she only ever needs it to pick locked chests and old doorways. Sometimes Kara just thinks she should just use her voice to blast open closed doors, but Alex hard firmly planted her views on that in her mind, and Kara had never tried it.

*Crack* Kara stoops to the ground after she hears the snap of a twig and the rustling of leaves. Her hand finds her bow as if it were a natural reflex and she’s nocked and arrow, ready to fire at any possible danger.

“_Vaas,” _Kara whispers. Her vision highlights three lifeforms, and Kara breathes a sigh of relief when she sees that it’s just deer. She puts the arrow back in her quiver and the bow on her back and continues walking. Kara shouldn’t be so skittish, she’s never been so, but Kara can’t help but be nervous. Vampires. It wasn’t necessarily the vampires she was scared of; it was the Luthor clan. Despite never having known much about them, but she remembers their faces. She remembers the faces she saw through her 6-year-old eyes, she remembers the screams of her parents, of her aunt that haunted her nightmares for years. And Kara is scared. She is. She doesn’t know what she’ll find in this ruin. She doesn’t know what this ancient artifact is, but she knows it must be important to have been hidden away and that the vampires are looking for it so desperately.

It’s nighttime and she’s near Whiterun, she could go on, she should probably rest, but she had slept so much the day before, so screw it. She turns away from Whiterun and continues to the mountains. And just an hour later, as luck would have it, it starts to snow. Kara just shrugs it off and trudges on through the already snowy mountains. She’s getting close, at least she thinks. Anytime she set out to these unknown locations, she always had struggles finding the exact spot. Her map wasn’t exactly detailed, just an elegant cloth with dozens upon dozens of markings. She’s memorized what many of the mountains look like from the few times she’d ridden a dragon.

But it isn’t long before a large dark cave entrance appears before her, and not a moment too soon as the snow and wind begin to consume her. Her footsteps are fading just as quick as she makes them, and she just wants to get inside. But she isn’t spare a moments rest because right when she enters the cave, she hears voices ahead. She stops just short of shallow bump in the pathway and listens.

“These vigilants never know when to give up,” the man’s voice is raspy and cold. And the way he spoke of a probably dead vigilant, Kara’s listening to a vampire. “I thought we had taught them enough of a lesson at their hall.” _These must be the vampires that wiped out Tolan’s colleagues, _Kara thinks.

“He came here alone, he’s a fool like all the rest of them,” this was a woman’s voice.

“He fought well though,” the man comments. Kara slowly crawls to a large stone and peeks her head out. It’s a well-sized alcove, covered in snow and ice, and in the middle, a stream of water, created from a small waterfall, but a waterfall that is just loud enough for Kara to get closer. She rolls over to another rock and takes a look above. Dark elves, two of them, and they were dressed in a kind of armor Kara had never seen. They were nearly identical, apart from the color. The woman’s armor was red, and the man’s black. And just in front of them, she sees a body. It’s Tolan, the man she met with Isran earlier. She’d seen him trail far ahead as they left the canyon, and Kara let him be. Kara had a feeling he was too eager to get revenge, and that cost him his life. He wasn’t paying attention. No matter, Kara didn’t care about him. He posed no threat to her or Alex or her family. It was part of living in Skyrim. It was the life of a mercenary. Death was always around the corner. Living here was not for the feint of heart. Alex often jokes that it is a miracle Kara is still alive given how clumsy Kara often is, and how many times Kara’s come to Alex with a new wound. Alex was lucky. She got out of the life and found her happy home in Riverwood with Sam and Ruby. And Kara would spend every ounce of energy ensuring their safety. It was one of the unspoken reasons Kara had accepted this quest. Vampires killed her own family, and she’d be damned if she allowed them to kill Alex’s. And so, Kara pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow.

Kara took careful aim. To anyone else, the darkness would prove a difficult environment to aim, but Kara had spent so long honing her skills that it only took an extra second before the arrow was flying through the air. The arrow hits it’s mark, dead center on the male elf, and Kara already has another arrow nocked as the elf falls to the ground. His companion rushes to his side, emotionless, and looks around to see the source, but Kara already has her in her sights and the arrow is flying to the air. But the vampire must have super reflexes because she steps aside before the arrow can it. Kara has already nocked another arrow and adjusted her aim. But again, the vampire dodges the arrow. Kara grunts and pulls two arrows from her quiver. She nocks the arrow and fires and is firing the second nearly a second after the first, and Kara predicted the movement perfectly. The arrow lodges in her chest and she falls over. But she doesn’t have a chance to rest because a growling bark sounds out. Two…_what the hell are those? _Two hounds are charging Kara, there is red in their eyes, and the mouths are ferocious. Kara barely has time to nock an arrow and release it, knocking down one of the dogs, while the other topples onto Kara, knocking her bow from her hand. She has to hold the dog back with one hand while struggling to get her dagger from her thigh holster. She’s able to get her hand on the hilt and, swiftly, the blade is in the dog’s neck, and the gnashing has stopped. Kara grunted, rolling the dead dog off, it’s blood staining her armor. She hated killing animals, and apart from food sources, she avoided it at all possible. But she can tell the animal in front of her had been nothing short of demonic. It’s eyes still glowed red. So Kara set aside her emotion, and gathered the arrows she’d fired. Two of them had broken and were no longer usable while the other three were still in fine condition. She searched the bodies for any usable loot and took a moment to investigate what the armor on their bodies signified. They seemed old, yet elegant, as if to signify royalty. She wondered for a moment if these were indeed vampires, she carefully checked one of the bodies teeth, and seeing fangs, her theory was confirmed.

A small part of her was terrified. Terrified to confront the very same creatures that took her family. But Kara pushed down her fear, she was the Dragonborn. And so, searching around she found a doorway that lead further into the cave. And it isn’t long before she’s at another alcove. She can already see several skeletons before her. She doesn’t bother with her bow or stealth, she pulls out her sword and runs forward, slashing at two of them and blocking a third’s attack. It almost too easy, disarming the third skeleton and slashing it in half, and throwing the remains at the fourth. All four skeletons are now gone, and Kara surveys the scene briefly. Another dead vampire rests just below a lever which Kara guesses opens the door to the rest of the cave. Kara goes through and travels forward into the cave. The next room exits right, into a valley of coffins and dragurs, dragurs that are fighting vampires. Kara hangs back and lets the two foes fight. One of the dragur falls over as a vampire fires a spell into the undead’s chest. Kara isn’t too sure what spells the vampires are using, but Kara would want to stay away. And after a few minutes of fighting, the dragur are dead, as is one vampire.

“_Vaas, yah niir,” _Kara whispers. Once more her vision highlights the life around her, and she sees two vampires and one dog, or rather death hound, as Kara has come to quickly call. She decides her best move will be speed. There is a doorway that leads to the room where her enemies lie, and she’ll. Have plenty of cover on either side. She nocks and arrow and rolls forward, releasing the arrow at the dog, killing it instantly. By the time she’s finished her roll and is behind cover, she has another arrow ready to fly. She’s standing at the edge of the doorway, and leans over just enough to let the arrow fly. She hears a body hit the ground, but two distinct voices means that the vampire she hit is still alive. She quickly lets loose another arrow at the fallen vampire, and this time the arrow finds his head. But the other vampire is at the ready, she’s casting a spell which Kara narrowly avoids. But she has to come out eventually otherwise the vampire will be before her. She leaps from her hiding spot and shouts.

“_Yol, tal, shul!”_A great ball of fire hurdles towards her foe and she charges forward in kind, sword drawn. She tackles the flaming vampire and thrusts her sword into her chest. She doesn’t have time to rest because in the distance she hears the sound of skeletons. They aren’t coming near her, but there must be quite a few because they are rather loud. She holsters her sword and moves on and finds herself in another alcove. The alcove is larger than the one at the cave entrance, with a larger waterfall as well. There is a sizeable pond at the bottom of the fall, and a small shoreline that rises into a hill where she can see a gateway that most likely leads further on into the cave. At the top of the hill she sees another vampire. But unlike that others, which all wore similar armor, this one seems to have different armor, more robust, more effective armor. She treads carefully. She decides she’ll take care of the skeletons first. There’s about half a dozen. She prepares herself and nocks an arrow and releases it to the first target. And then the second, and then the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth, all in quick succession. But the vampire is charging at her, no time to regather her fired arrows, but she’s got plenty in her quiver. She reaches back and has one nocked, and it’s flying through the air as the vampire is getting closer, but he conjures an armor spell, and the arrow bounces off the enchantment. He then casts a lightning spell, one that hits Kara directly. She lets the leather within her stalhrim armor take most of the beating, but she still feels the shock flow through her. She ignores the pain and fires another arrow, this time hitting him in the shoulder, but he’s still fighting, and he’s cast another lightning spell, which is another hit. Kara feels the shocks become more powerful, but she continues on. She fires two more arrows, one that hits his leg, and another that hits his stomach. And he’s still up. He’s close enough now that Kara chooses to end the fight with her sword. She throws her bow to the side and charges forward as the vampire casts a shock spell. Kara grunts through the pain but she’s now within distance of the vampire and she thrusts her sword through the vampire’s neck. She’s able to see the fire in his eyes, seemingly able to look directly into her soul.

It stirs a shred of fear. Those eyes, she remembers seeing those eyes when she was still so young. Those red fiery eyes that had caused her so much pain and terror. Kara takes her sword from his throat, and his eyes are still on fire, staring blankly up at the alcove. Kara turns his head away and she shakes away the fear. She quickly moves on and finds herself near another battle. It’s another vampire and…Kara peaks to get another look and quickly hides after she sees the other foe.

_Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope,_it’s a frostbite spider. _FUCK THAT!_But Kara doesn’t have to worry, the vampire has killed it. But the vampire is still alive. And he’s wearing thicker armor than the others, if Kara’s guess is right, it looks like a full set of Dwarven armor, not easy to crack. But Kara has a plan. He fiddles around her pack for a bottle of invisibility, and drinks it up. She’s still not sure how this stuff works, but Alex was smarter than her, usually, and guaranteed it would work, but for only a brief time. She looks at her hands to see she is indeed invisible and slowly sneaks up to the unsuspecting vampire, her dagger in hand. And just as the potion wears out, her dagger has done its work, and the vampire is dead.

There is wooden door at the end of the room, Kara hesitates a moment before going through the door and she is in awe of what lies before her, a massive chamber lit by sunlight that is breaking through a hole in the cavern ceiling. It lights up the center, where a archways border a plethora of braziers and a monolith in the center of the chamber. But she can’t take time to observe that right now. There’s three vampires that are walking around the archways, talking amongst themselves about the foes they had faced earlier in the cavern and whether or not the artifact is here. Kara can make quick work of this. She conjures one of the few spells she’s mastered, this one in particular allows her to teleport enemies right in front of her. She aims it at the nearest vampire and casts the spell. The vampire is brought right in front of Kara and she doesn’t waste a second with her dagger, stabbing him in the heart. She then sheathes the dagger and pulls out her bow. Carefully aiming at a second vampire, she must lead her target as the vampire walks around the chamber. She lets loose the arrow and it flies through air, hitting her mark in the temple of the vampire. The sound of the fallen vampire alerts the last one, and she rushes to investigate. But the vampire had already been locked in Kara’s sights, and another air flies through the air, striking the vampire in the chest.

Kara coolly holsters her bow and looks around the chamber. She sees a dead body right next to the bridge that connects the chamber to the rest the inner cavern, and beside him his a book. Kara wonders what could be so important in the book that he use his last breath to read it, or that the vampires took it from his body to read. Kara picks up the book and sees that it contains notes on Dimhollow Crypt, she sees that the author before her was named Adalvald. Kara quietly wishes him a peaceful life on Sovngarde and then she starts reading. 

_ Divines be praised…blah blah blah, _Kara skims, trying to find anything of importance. _Dimhollow Crypt’s possible connections to the ancient vampire clan of L…NO, _Kara thinks. _Vampire clan of Luthor…so this does have to do with them, dammit. _Kara curses to herself, but she continues readying. _Upon this island is something I can only describe as an elaborate ceremonial construction surrounded by stone columns linked by arches…_Kara speeds through the rest of it. It’s just a man’s findings on what the island before her looks like, and it contains nothing of what this artifact is.

She stashes the book in her pack for her bookshelves later and walks to the central island. The series of braziers are random in their placement, but there are four rings circling the center, which has a small monolith or something. Kara investigates that first. There is a button on top, but upon pressing it, nothing happens.

“Maybe the braziers have to be in a certain spot.” She looks around and sees that most of the braziers are in the same ring, save for two. So Kara moves to one of the two and tries moving it, but nothing happens. Try as she might it won’t budge.

“COME ON,” Kara struggles, “just…move…FUS ROH DAH,” she shouts. But not even the force of a dragon moves the brazier. Kara groans. She looks back at the construct in the middle. Maybe she did this all wrong.

She presses the button again and…_SLICE._

“CURSE YOU,” Kara screams as a blade slices through the middle of her hand. She stumbles to the ground as purple flames light up around the rings, but Kara is too focused on the pain and the blade still in her hand. Kara takes a deep breath and yanks her hand away. It’s bleeding quite quickly and she needs to stop it. She rushes to one of the dead vampires and tears off pieces of the leather armor and wraps it around her hand.

“That’ll have to do.”

She now looks at the purple flames and sees they form a path around the monolith. She starts moving the braziers one by one into their respective paths. It takes longer than she thought it would, and with her hand still throbbing, she’s getting frustrated. She just wants to find the stupid artifact or weapon or whatever the hell this thing is, bring it to Isran, and get paid. She doesn’t want to deal with the Luthor vampires, she doesn’t want to deal with her past, she just…she just wants to go home.

Finally, the center begins to open up and a large pentagonal monotlith moves up from the ground, purple flames and sparks swirling around the center as it does.

“What in gods’ name,” Kara wonders. She slowly steps to the front of the structure. She decides caution is best, she pulls out her sword. She doesn’t know what is in here, but it is large enough for…_a greatsword or two? A Warhammer, oooh a new bow, or maybe special armor? _Kara thinks of all the possibilities as the monolith opens up. And it’s…

“Huh,” Kara mumbles in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna talk mods or just yell at me in Supercorp? find me on Tumblr
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara strives to learn about what she found, and finds herself very protective of this discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long.

That…is not what Kara was expecting. It’s a woman. And…she’s, _oh, she’s falling to the ground. I should have caught her,_ Kara thinks as the woman falls to her knees. But Kara is frozen in place. This is not what she expected the artifact to be and…_Oh…My…Gods. _Everything stops when the woman stands and looks at Kara. She is really pretty, like, really pretty. Like, really, really, pretty. Her jawline looks like it can chisel stone, and her skin, pale, but beautiful. And her eyes are bright and fiery, and Kara really needs to stop staring. But she can’t help it. The woman before her is the most beautiful being she’s ever laid eyes on.

“Who…who sent you?” She speaks. Her voice is graced with an accent that Kara has never heard of.

“I,” Kara stutters, “who were you expecting?”

“I was expecting someone, well like me at least,” she responds. Kara is still in awe of this mysterious woman that she doesn’t really process her response. But the woman sees the confusion in Kara’s eyes.

“A va…can’t you tell just from looking at me?”

Kara now realizes what the fiery eyes signify. _She’s a vampire,_ Kara finally puts together. _But she’s…she’s so pretty, _a voice in her head reasons. She’d just spent the last hour killing vampires, and now the very woman before her was one and Kara finds herself questioning everything she knows about vampires, all because this woman was…just really pretty. Oh gods…Alex would be laughing her ass off if she saw this. And Kara takes a moment again to look at the woman. She’s wearing an armor similar to the other vampires, but this one is more defined, more ornate, and a cloak that runs down her back. And…_huh,_ Kara wonders. There is an Elder Scroll on her back. _I should probably ask her about that._

Kara then realizes she’s been staring far too long, and that the woman is staring at her as if waiting for her to respond to her being a vampire. But Kara loses her train of thought and instead asks, “Why were you locked away like this?”

The woman pauses for a moment before answering, “that’s complicated. And I’m not totally sure I can trust you. But if you wanna know the whole story, help me get back to my family’s home.”

Trust…right, Kara just met this woman. And honestly, that can go both ways, but Kara is still so enamored with her, she doesn’t hesitate, “where do you need to go?”

“My family used to live on an island west of Solitude. I would guess they still do.”

_Okay, that’s a start, _Kara thinks.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Lena.”

“Lena,” Kara repeats, _Lena, _she says again in her head. What a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beaut…oh wait, she should probably tell Lena her name.

“Uh, I’m Kara,” she stutters. _TALOS CURSE YOU KARA!! WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU? _ “Good to meet you Kara.”

“Yeah, you..you too.”

The spell was being broken, someone, or something, was awakening her. Has the time come? Has her mother brought her back? Is she the one who was come to get her? All the questions in Lena’s mind came to a halt as the cavern light filled the coffin when the door had fully lowered. Lena fell forward, and it took a moment for her to get her bearings. How long had she been asleep? Why was she awaken? _And who the hell is that, _Lena asks herself as she recovers and stands up. A woman, clad in icy armor stands before her. She is blonde, and well, Lena had to admit the woman was quite striking. But Lena was more focused on the bloody sword the woman was holding. But if this woman were sent here to kill Lena, she’d have already done it, so just who was this woman? She’s not a vampire, that much she can sense, but she’s not entirely human. The woman has an almost dragon-like aura to her that Lena can’t explain, so who was she?

“Who,” Lena’s voice is hoarse after being asleep for so long, “who sent you?”

But the woman before her is in shock. Her mouth, slightly agape.

“I,” the woman stutters, “who were you expecting?”

Lena looks the woman up and down, confirming once again the her, rescuer? Was indeed, not a vampire.

“I was expecting, well someone like me at least.”

But Lena looks to the woman and sees no recognition, as if the woman had never seen a vampire.

“A vam…can’t you tell just by looking at me?”

The woman’s mouth is still agape, and Lena, for a moment, feels warm. Her skin tingled, and it was a feeling she’d never felt. She kept her face stoic, waiting for the woman to speak again. She sees the woman eyeing her from top to bottom and then her eyes see the Elder Scroll. Lena is certain the woman has many questions, but the first one that comes out is one that is far too complicated at the moment.

“Why were you locked away like this?”

“That’s complicated. And I’m not totally sure I can trust you. But if you wanna know the whole story, help me get back to my family’s home.”

The woman blinks and straightens up as if finding her resolve, “Where do you need to go?”

Lena is almost surprised she’d agreed so easily, and although she’d just met this woman, Lena found that she was the only one who could take her to Castle Thorul.

“My family used to live on an island west of Solitude. I would guess they still do.”

The woman nods and steps aside, waving her hand at the door ahead of us.

“Oh, by the way, my name is Lena.”

“Lena,” she repeats, somewhat still stunned. Lena wasn’t sure if the woman was stunned by the fact, she was a vampire, or something else, Lena couldn’t tell. “Uh,” she stutters, “I’m Kara.”

“Good to meet you.”

“Yeah, you,” Kara stutters again, “you too.”

And so the duo made way for the exit of the cave, but they hadn’t gotten too far before the gargoyles that Kara had passed on her way in had come to life and started attacking them.

Kara had sheathed her sword long ago after opening the coffin, and now had resorted to her bow. She quickly nocked an arrow, but before she sent one flying, icy spikes flew past her head, flying towards the gargoyle, striking it center mass. Kara turned her head, her bow still fully drawn, her face in shock. But Lena paid no mind to Kara’s shock, instead focusing on attacking the numerous other gargoyles surrounding them. Kara broke her trance and fired at a gargoyle; the arrow hit him in the neck. And the gargoyle roared a mighty roar like a lion, but neither woman was fearful. They continued their attacks, and Kara observed Lena’s magic is so precise that she could give Alex a run for her gold.

Finally, the last gargoyle falls and they find a large carved out hole that leads to the cavern exit. But, all it does is lead to a large chamber with stairs all around that lead to the center, with a dozen skeletons littered around. Kara rolled her eyes, skeletons were a mere annoyance, easy to kill, but they just always seemed to be there. Lena’s hands began conjuring up ice but Kara held a hand up.

“Let me,” Kara starts, “I can make really quick work of this.”

But Alex’s voice stops her. _Be careful about who knows your secret. _Kara could easily just blast them to Sovangarde, but Alex’s voice was very insistent, and she didn’t know Lena. Though so far, Kara had found no reason to distrust, though Kara didn’t really know anything other than she was a vampire and that she was exceedingly pretty, _are those not the reasons you trust her, _Alex’s voice said. Alex’s voice won the argument. She pulls out her sword and runs forward, easily taking down the skeletons. And when Kara was standing among the bones, Lena walked slowly forward.

“Well, glad to know you can hold your own against the undead.” Her voice didn’t seem teasing, rather, hinting, Kara wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, she was too distracted by the deep voice in her ears. A dragon’s voice, there was a word nearby. She had to get Lena away from her for but a moment. She didn’t want to keep lying to her, but she needed the word.

“It seems that’s all of them,” Kara starts, “you know a way out of here?”

Lena shrugged, “we should look around.” Lena walks away, walking up the stairs and along the pathway while Kara sneaks around to the word wall. She takes a moment to look at the word wall. _Here lies the body of Svolo, Who possessed strength to kill a dragon, but not the stamina to kill many._ Kara feels the power enter her body, endearing her with the new power. She hears the word, _Gaan, _in her head, the new shout, one that would drain stamina from her targets. _Useful, _Kara thinks. She shakes off the electrifying power and walks towards Lena, who had seen nothing of the event.

“I think this is the way out.”

Kara followed where Lena was pointed, and Kara walks forward to the exit of the crypt, but Lena hesitates. She’s not been outside, well, she doesn’t know how many years. Kara sees her hesitation and smiles at Lena.

“Come on,” Kara held her hand out, smiling at Lena.

Lena stares at Kara’s hand, and then her eyes. It’s here where Lena notices how stunning Kara is. Lena is, well she doesn’t know how many years have passed since she was put to sleep, but before that, she was near 500 years old. And in all those 500 years, she doesn’t recall seeing someone so flawless. Everything about Kara screams perfection. Her sun-kissed skin, her ocean-like blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair, Lena had to admit that she was somewhat taken back from the blonde’s beauty. But she doesn’t let herself blush. She doesn’t let Kara distract her, but, her hand, her smile, it’s so, well just beautiful. And so she just stares at Kara’s hand, not sure what to do.

“I’ll keep you safe Lena. It’s really not that scary out there,” and Lena knows that it is Kara’s soft and calming voice that lets her take the next step, the next step into a new world.

The first steps she takes outside are into a blizzard and cold winds. But Lena takes a deep breath, “It feels so good to breathe again. Even in this weather, it’s better than the cave.”

Kara finds herself smiling at the joy on Lena’s face, but it was quickly covered as Lena pulled up the hood of her gown over her head. Part of Kara wanted to push the hood back down, to see Lena’s face uncovered, but she wouldn’t dare step over Lena’s boundaries. But Kara allows Lena to bask in the fresh air for a moment before suggesting they move.

“It’ll be nicer when we get down the mountains.”

“I’ll follow your lead.”

And the two set out down the mountain, trudging through the thick blizzard, but the further down they went, the weather began to ease up. Kara had long ago gotten used to the ever-changing weather Skyrim was famous for, but what Kara not prepared for was the smile on Lena’s face as the clouds had parted and gave way the sunlight. But the smile was short lived, soon replaced by subtle disdain, but Kara didn’t say anything, and they kept moving. The snow had not yet dissipated as they arrived to Morthal. Again, Kara watched Lena close.

“Hmm,” Lena shrugs. “Not much different. Still remote, reclusive, and…” Lena looks like she’s about to say something else but holds her tongue, instead looks on to the mountains ahead, the mountains by Solitude, and she walks forward without waiting for Kara, but she quickly catches up. They are making a path to Dragon Bridge, and Kara thinks as the sun is setting it might be a good place to sleep for the night. If Lena wants to that is, _do vampires sleep? _Kara wonders. _Wait, I found her sleeping, so they must sleep…”_

“Something on your mind,” Lena asks out of the blue, as if she could hear Kara’s thoughts.

“Oh, uhh, me?”

Lena smiles, “Is there anyone else around?”

“Oh, right well, I guess, I was…how long were you in there?”

“I’d,” Lena pauses, “rather not get into that with you. I’m sorry, it’s not that…it’s just I don’t know who I can trust yet. Let’s get to my home, and then I’ll have a better sense of where we all stand.”

“Oh, okay.” Kara frowns, and they continue on. Kara is aching to know more about this mysterious woman, but Lena isn’t being very forward, and Kara can’t really blame her, they did just meet, and Kara really should be patient, but Lena looks like…That, and dammit if it makes Kara want to know more.

“We should uh, probably stay the night in Dragon’s Bridge,” Kara suggests.

“Dragon Bridge,” Lena questions, “I don’t think I’ve heard of it.”

“It’s not new,” Kara assures, it gives some sense to how long Lena was in there. Dragon Bridge was built a little more than 200 years before Kara’s birth, just before the Third Era ended. And given that Lena hadn’t even known about it, she must not have been around when dragons had disappeared. So, Lena had to be in that tomb at least 300 something years. But if Lena had been there that long, why were vampires just now looking for her? And why did no one know about her, why did Isran think there was a weapon, not a person?

“Your thoughts speak loud,” Lena says out of the blue, “Is something on your mind?”

“No,” Kara lies, “just tired I suppose.”

“Well I see no harm in stopping in this Dragon Bridge so you may rest. I’ve been at rest for…well a very long time. I can watch over your slumber.”

Kara didn’t know why she felt a blush creep up her cheeks, but she quickly shook it away once she saw Lena with a despondent look. “I cannot lead the way.”

“Oh, right,” Kara stumbled, “uh, this way.” They traveled for another hour, passing through the thick forests, passing by a bandit camp just a few miles outside of Dragon Bridge.

“Someone is nearby,” Lena says, and Kara pulls out her bow and crouches slowly to cover behind aa rock. Lena takes cover at a rock nearby, keeping her distance, far enough to where she won’t hear Kara.

“_Vaas,” _she whispers. Her vision reddens, and five bandits highlight in her view. Two are siting by a fire, one sleeping in a tent, and the other two standing guard. One of them is square in front of her, an easy target. She nocks an arrow and aims true, and pulling back, her aims remains steady on the bandit’s heart. She let’s go and the arrow flies to the unsuspecting target. The arrow hits him square in the chest, and he falls to the ground. Kara doesn’t turn around to see the impressed look on Lena’s face, she’s nocking another arrow in place and firing it on a 2nd bandit who came to check on her fallen comrade. And again, another arrow finds its target.

“Hey, you there,” a bandit calls out from behind them. Kara forgot to check her back, but before Kara nocks an arrow, an ice spike has lodged itself in the bandit’s chest. Kara sees a slight smile on Lena’s lips.

“This is quite fun,” she says, shooting another spike over Kara’s head and into the chest of a charging bandit. Kara doesn’t bother hiding her own smile, as she lets loose an arrow at the bandit who woke from the tent. He’s down before he gets out, and Lena finished off the two by the campfire. She stood and straightened her cloak, “so, what’s next?”

Kara didn’t have the words.

“You said you need rest? Shall we stop at this Dragon Bridge?”

“No,” Kara said, “Maybe we should keep moving.”

“We must cross the mountains of Solitude; it will be quite the climb.”

Kara smirks, “you’d be surprised by my stamina.” She didn’t mean for it to sound so flirty, but if the Lena’s blush was the reaction, she’d gladly do it again. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, it seemed Lena would say something to make her blush, and yet she could return in kind. It was kind of enjoyable if Kara was honest with herself, and it only made her want to break down whatever wall Lena had built herself. Sure, they just met, but this flirty banter had sparked a fire like Kara had never experienced before.

“We should keep moving then,” Lena suggests, pointing to the Solitude mountains in the distance. They had quite a way to travel, and the sun would soon be setting, and night would mask their movements.

And as night came, the mountains came closer and their path steeper. But it did not deter Kara, nor Lena, they move forward on the rocky terrain, but as they move forward, the snow begins to fall once more. Lena pulls her hood tighter around her head, and Kara shrugs her cloak off and throws it around Lena’s shoulders. She flinches at first, and stares at Kara, but she accepts the gesture and warms herself with the cloak. Lena feels a warmth in her heart that she had never felt before. But she ignores it, she can’t let herself succumb to any feelings or infatuation, there’s too much at stakes. But Lena’s curiosity gets the better of her as she’s able to see Kara’s full set of armor, a kind of armor Lena had never seen.

“What is your armor made of,” she asks, tapping her knuckles against the cold material.

“It’s called stalhrim. It’s an incredibly rare element, and it is found in,” Kara pauses, remembering the secret bestowed upon her, “well, it’s far from here. But, it’s really strong, and really light.”

“And your weapon, made of the same element?”

Kara pulled out her bow, pulling on the string a bit before holstering it again. “It is my best bow.”

“You have many?”

“Probably too many.”

“You must be quite the archer.”

Kara stands firm, “the best.”

Lena quirks an eyebrow, “are you now?”

Kara looks around the path and their surroundings, she sees a mudcrab about 70 meters away, crawling along a frozen lake shore.

“You see that mudcrab over there,” Kara asks, pointing towards it.

Lena nods.

Kara stops walking and pulls her bow out while simultaneously nocking an arrow, turning around and aiming at the creature, and she lets the arrow fly. The arrow hits it’s mark perfectly, and Kara holsters the bow and keeps moving forward as if nothing happened. She has a proud smile on her lips, and she knows Lena is watching her with curiosity.

“Impressive.”

Lena finds herself even more curious of the woman before her. She was no ordinary Nord. She could sense as much, she had a peculiar aura to her, a powerful aura at that, near dragon like.

“You’re not just a Nord are you,” Lena casts to Kara. Kara stops dead in her tracks. And turns, fumbling and nearly falling down.

“Who told you that? I mean, no, I’m the only one you’ve talked to, right? I mean, not to say no one would talk to you. Or, what makes you think that?”

Lena didn’t bother hiding her laugh, finding Kara’s rambling, _adorable, _she thinks, _she’s adorable. And, very beautiful. _For a moment, Lena finds it difficult to stray her eyes off Kara as she stumbles on the ground, attempting to get up, and Lena is baffled at her clumsiness. She’s already seen Kara in combat, and in her very long life, or at least before she was put into her slumber, she’d never seen anyone as capable as Kara, and yet, here Kara was, fumbling on her own two feet, the same feet that had been so limber and graceful as they moved across the ground fighting. It was, _beautiful, _Lena thinks. But she was also wary. Lena wasn’t entirely sure of the warmth that crept up her cheeks and in her heart, she’d never felt such a sensation, and she was usually calculated, not necessarily cold, but Lena had never particularly had any form of companionship with anyone, but she feels a sense of warmth towards Kara. Lena isn’t entirely sure what that warmth means, but Lena finds that she wants to keep Kara around to find out. And if her antics can keep the smile on her own face, Lena doesn’t mind so much. It has been far too long since someone made her smile like this.

“If you are quite finished,” Lena teases, “I believe our path continues down the mountain.”

Kara finds herself recovered from her embarrassment and the previous question of who she is has been forgotten in Lena’s laughter. And while she made a fool of herself, Lena’s was quite lovely, and Kara was finding it difficult to stop thinking about it as they continued down the mountain. She kept her thoughts to herself as they continued in the cold. She doesn’t know how much longer they have, and Kara doesn’t know what Lena will do when they arrive at Thorul castle. Kara finds that all she wants to do is talk to Lena, to learn more about this mysterious woman.

“The Dawnguard,” Kara blurts out. They stop walking.

“I’m sorry?”

“The Dawnguard is who sent me to find you. They, well, they kill your kind.”

Lena took Kara’s blunt honesty at face value, not flinching, nor fleeting at it. “What do they want with me then?”

Kara shrugs, “I’m not sure. They thought that the crypt held some sort of weapon that could aid them in destroying vampires. They never mentioned a woman. I’m sorry you got caught in this. If I’d known…”

“What about you,” Lena interrupts.

“Hmm?”

“Take kindness in my words archer, it is clear you don’t fully ally yourselves with these Dawnguard, as I would have been dead already if that were the truth. It is clear to me now that you were expecting something else in that crypt. But why stay and help me? I assume the Dawnguard wishes for you to bring back whatever you had found, and yet you escort me.”

Kara freezes, she surely can’t let slip that she’s helping Lena because she was so struck by her beauty that she couldn’t help but say yes to the vampire, however, she should have a reason…right?

“I, I don’t know. I just, wanted to help I guess.”

Lena looks at Kara for some time, clearly evaluating a certain level of trust between them. They have just met after all, and Lena couldn’t be sure whether to trust Lena. And Kara should wary of Lena. She’s a vampire, and clearly has ties to the Luthor clan. To what extent she’s not yet sure of, but Kara had a feeling about her. She was sure Alex would tease her for it, but Kara wanted to help her.

“Why’d you aid the Dawnguard in the first place if I may ask?”

Kara is taken aback. Not at Lena’s words, but to the answer of Lena’s question. Lena clearly sees Kara retreat and drops the question.

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry. You have just as much reason as I to keep your own secrets. Shall we be going then?”

Kara nods. And follows Lena down the mountain.

They walk for a while longer before a small fort lies before them, and figures in golden armor guard said fort. Kara’s heart sank.

“Thalmor,” Kara sighs, readying her bow and dipping low to the ground. Lena copies the movement, and her hands frost up with an ice spike spell ready to cast. And Lena casts her eyes over the sea to see the castle there before her. Hundreds of years had passed since she’d last seen the monstrous mansion.

“There’s five, I can take the three on the left, can you take the…Lena are you listening,” Kara turns to see Lena’s gaze elsewhere. “Oh,” Kara’s eyes widen with realization. Her eyes turn back to the Thalmor, they are far away, Kara could easily take them out, but Lena’s eyes remain on the castle. Looking back one more time, seeing that the Thalmor haven’t noticed their presence, Kara puts her bow away and lays a hand on Lena. She jumps but is immediately soothed by the kindness in Kara’s eyes.

“Well, let’s get you home.” Kara realizes she chose poor words, but Lena doesn’t fault her.

“I never really considered this my home, I,” Lena catches herself, unsure as to why she was so willing to be open with Kara. So, she shuts her mouth and points to an old rowboat lying in the water ahead of them.

“We can take this to Thorul.”

Kara gets in first, letting the boat settle before reaching her hand out to Lena. She works hard to hide the blush she feels as she takes Kara’s hand and is helped into the boat. Kara rows them forward, and before long, they are standing on the island, Lena facing her family’s palace.

“I can’t believe I’m here again.”

Kara isn’t sure what words she could say to comfort her companion. But Lena looks to her and offers her a warm smile, which Lena returns.

“I’ll be right behind you Lena.”

They are about to walk up the bridge but Lena stops her.

“Hey, so, before we go in there…” Lena stops, unsure of what to say.

“Are you alright,” Kara asks.

“I, I think so. And thanks for asking. I just, wanted to thank you for getting me this far. But after we get in there, I’m going to go my own way for a while…I think.” Kara frowns at the thought of Lena leaving, but she doesn’t stop her yet, “I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in here. I’m hoping you can show more control than that. Once we’re inside, just keep quiet. Let me take the lead.”

Kara nods in agreement.

“And Kara,” Lena continues, this time walking closer to the archer. She grazes her hand across Kara’s, and Kara’s heart soars, “really, thank you.”

The touch is so fleeting that Kara wasn’t sure it was real. She wants so badly to feel that cold spark again, but the moment has passed, and Lena is at the gates where a figure greets them.

“After all these years,” the figure greets. He is an older man, or what Kara would assume to be old, she doesn’t really know what age elderliness would require with vampires. “Lady Lena’s back. Now that’s something.”

“Salazar” Lena greets, “I see your still the watchmen of my family’s home.”

Kara’s heart stops for a moment. _Her family’s home. She said her family lived in a castle off the coast. She didn’t say her family OWNED the castle, _Kara thinks. _But, this is the Thorul Castle, the home of the Luthor clan. Which means…_

Kara’s mouth hangs open for a second, and she misses Lena’s hand outstretched to bring her inside. _She’s…_Kara still can’t be sure, but all the pieces line up. It all makes sense. Who else could be of so much importance to be buried for so long, and with an Elder Scroll at that? _She’s a Luthor. _

_But, she’s, been so, _Kara isn’t sure what the word could be. She could say kind, but Lena’s not really shown much emotion. But Kara can’t judge Lena just for her last name, right? The Luthor’s killed her family many years ago, but Lena couldn’t have had anything to do with that, she was buried in that crypt, far from the crime. Kara pushed away her doubts in that second. As far as she is concerned, the woman who’s hand is out before her’s is not Lena Luthor’s, it’s just Lena’s.

Kara smiles her warm smile at Lena once more, and she’s taken inside. Inside of the castle of the Luthor’s, inside of the home of the vampires that killed her family so many years ago.

_This should be interesting. _She tells herself as Lena opens the door, and pulls Kara into the cool air of the Thorul Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would want to promise to try to have regular updates but I don't think that'll be the case, but I am very much enjoying writing this story. I'll be posting pictures every now and then of Kara's armor, as I'll be rotating here and there, but thanks for reading and if you have any armor suggestions, please send them my way.


	4. The Luthor Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets the vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!! I guess this could be my present to all, an update on Christmas Day. But happy holidays to all who celebrate whether its Christmas, or any other holiday!!!
> 
> *Mey, dragon speak for fool. (Will you fools leave me alone)
> 
> **Nahlot, dragon speak for silence. (and honestly who here doesn't want Nazeem to just shut up)

(Kara's recent change of armor seen in the middle of the chapter)

“Well this is it. Home sweet…castle,” Lena says as they walk inside. Kara briefly thinks of mentioning the fact Lena withheld the notion she was a Luthor, but quickly suppresses in place of a more Kara-like response.

“Why didn’t you tell me it was so huge?”

Lena sighs a laugh. “I didn’t want you to think I was one of those,” Lena pauses. Again, Kara has her questioning what the blonde has brought out of her, “you know, women who just sit in a castle all day. I don’t know, coming from a place like this, it’s just, it’s not really me. I hope you can believe that.”

Despite the fact Lena’s not told Kara the truth, well about much anything really, Kara believes her. She sees Lena and sees someone who doesn’t like to be holed up in a large castle surrounded by the finest things that gold can buy. She sees Lena as an adventurer. She sees Lena as humble, as one who would just want a quiet life.

Any more of Kara’s thoughts are stopped when another vampire stops them.

“How dare you trespass here,” he says in a cruel voice. Then Lena lowers her hood, much to Kara’s delight, and realization hits their foul greeter’s face. “Wait…Lena? Is that truly you? I cannot believe my eyes.”

“Vingalmo,” Lena greets, “You’re still following my father’s shadow?”

He bows gracefully, “regretfully, your father passed some time ago.”

Lena visibly retreats, and Kara wonders if it’s shock or fright that caused the reaction, and she reminds herself to ask later.

“What of my mother?”

“Perhaps I should just take you to the Hall,” Vingalmo says as he turns and swiftly walks to a balcony of a room ahead of them. “My Lord, everyone, Lena has returned!”

“I guess I’m expected,” Lena quips and motions Kara to follow her. Whispers between the dozen or so vampires in the room mumble about the apparent royal’s return, but Lena isn’t fazed and she moves forward to the balcony. But Kara stops at the steps. She sees out in front of her a trio of tables, with a haunting sight. Rows of human remains littered the tabletops, all smelling of the horrid stench of death. Kara kept her disgust to herself, not wanting to worry or upset Lena. But when she turned to her, she sees Lena gasp.

“Lex,” she whispers to herself. And Lena steps forward in front of Kara as if to protect her. Kara isn’t sure what is about to happen, but looking around the room, she knows she’s outnumbered, and picking a fight with vampires clearly isn’t the right thing to do at the moment.

“Well if it isn’t my long lost sister, she returns at last.” Lex is tall, and just as pale as Lena, bald, and his eyes glow red like his sister. But Lena doesn’t see any kindness in them as they walk forward to the leader of the Luthor vampires. Kara expects them to hug, or embrace, or something, but Lex clearly does not have his sister’s warmer aura as his first question is about the object on Lena’s back. “I trust you have my Elder Scroll?”

And Lena is thinking the same thing Kara was, as shows in her response, “After all these years, that’s the first thing you ask me,” she questions in disgust. “Yes, I have it.”

Lex smiles, and Kara finds that she doesn’t like it as much as Lena’s, “Of course I’m delighted to see you sister dear, do I really have to say the words aloud?”

And Lena opens her mouth to speak but is silenced as Lex continues to talk, “If only our traitorous mother were here. I would allow her to watch our long-awaited reunion before putting her head on a spike.”

_I am in way over my head, _Kara thinks. She’s stumbled upon some Luthor family drama that she doesn’t know if she’s ready for. All she wanted was to protect Lena. But why, she’s not even known the vampire but for a couple of days. Well, Kara knows why. _She’s really pretty and nice, and I want to help her, _Kara thinks. But her thoughts of Lena are intruded as Lex acknowledges her presence.

“Who is this stranger you have brought into our hall.” He asks the question as if Lena had just betrayed her own kind by bringing in a non-vampire. He sounds almost disgusted by the fact. Kara wants to speak, but she promised Lena that she would keep her mouth shut, and let Lena do the talking. Thankfully, Lena seems just as keen on protecting Kara and Kara is for her.

“This is my savior,” she says looking into Kara’s eyes. Kara has to fight the warmth the words cause in her heart, this most definitely not the time or place for such emotion, but she can’t seem to help the affect that this vampire has on her.

Lex grimaces for a moment, but he seems cunning, and he gives Kara a chilling smile. “For my sister’s safe return, you have my gratitude. Now tell me, what is your name?”

Kara thinks of her options. She briefly looks at Lena, who’s eyes are a warning to speak carefully. But Kara isn’t one to back down, she’s not afraid of…well maybe a little afraid. But she’s not going to let her fear of what vampires did to her family get to her. To Kara, it doesn’t matter what Lena is, she just wants to help. And to Kara, it seems Lena and Lex, while apparently siblings, were clearly not as close as Kara and Alex were. And she figures Lex cares more for the scroll on Lena’s back than he does for the well-being of his sister. And so, Kara doesn’t play along.

“You first.”

Lex seems taken back at first, but relents, “Very well, I am Lex Luthor, Lord of this court. By now, my sister would have told you what we are.”

“You are vampires,” Kara states the obvious, knowing Lena’s gaze hasn’t moved from Kara since Lex started speaking to her.

“Not just vampires,” Lex says proudly, crossing his arms. “We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim.” He begins pacing back and forth in front of Kara and Lena. “For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my dear mother betrayed me and stole away what I valued most.”

“Which would be Lena,” Kara bites. She isn’t sure why she wants to get a rise from him. And she can feel Lena’s intense stare at the back of her head advising to back down. But Lex laughs.

“We vampires have no need for such weak sentiment you humans think as family. Our mother had a weakness for Lena.”

Kara looks to Lena to find shock, but it is quickly replaced by a question Lena has been itching to ask.

“Do you know where she is?”

Lex shrugs as if he doesn’t care for said mother, “I think you’ll be pleased to know that I’ve been unable to locate her.”

“Pleased? She locked me away for,” Lena pauses again, still unsure how long she was in the crypt, “for so long. Why would you think I have any sentiment for her?”

Lex laughs again, “I never understood this love Mother had for you. She locked you away from me and said it was to protect you from me, though I don’t know why.”

Lena looks as if she wants to ask more but leaves it aside save for one question. “What happened to Father?”

Lex barely covers a sinister smile, “he died.” He left it at that. If Lena had any other questions, she didn’t ask them. And Kara was left in the silence that followed until she couldn’t really stand it.

“So,” she says, breaking the eerie silence, “do I get a reward for finding your ‘dear’ sister?” Kara jeers, figuring she should play as a mercenary to dissuade Lex of any care she had for Lena.

“I was about to suggest that very thing. Yes, you most certainly deserve a reward. There is but one gift that I can give that is equal to the value of my Elder Scroll.” _And your sister, _Kara sneers at him in her head. “I offer you my blood. You will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your feet and you will never have to fear death again.”

_Uh, how about no, _Kara thinks. It’s not that she thinks vampires are abominations, just look at Lena, she is anything but, however, vampires are the cause of so much pain in Kara’s life, and she doesn’t want to become the same monster that took her family away, even if Lena is perhaps the only good vampire out there.

“And if I refuse your gift,” Kara questions. She swears she hears a sigh of relief from Lena, but she doesn’t make note of it. She’s too busy keeping her gaze locked on Lex, who seems offended that Kara would refuse such a gift.

“You will be prey. I shall spare your life this one time, a gift for returning my Elder Scroll and my sister. However, you will be banished from this hall.”

Kara is at a lost for words, despite already knowing her answer.

“Perhaps you still need convincing,” Lex continues, adding a sinister laugh at the end, “Behold, the power!” He briefly cowers before her before a loud crack shatters through the room, knocking over goblets of blood on the tables around them. Kara’s first reaction is to step back and place a hand on her bow, but Lena is faster, and she puts her hand on Kara’s arm and shoos it away from the bow. Hovering before her is Lex. He has grown wings, and his fangs are more noticeable, his skin has blued, and his eyes show even more fire than before. _Can Lena do that, _Kara wonders through her fright.

“THIS is the power that I offer,” Lex laughs again, it sends shivers through Kara’s body. _I could go the rest of my days without ever hearing that laugh again._ “Now make your choice.”

Lex’s face turns stoic, and Kara is unsure of what to make of it. She sees the dozen or so other vampires in the room around her stare at her in anger. She readies her voice, Unrelenting Force, in case she needs to make a quick get away, but that would also mean exposing herself to Lena, and she wasn’t ready for that. If she was going to gain Lena’s trust, she wanted to tell Lena about being the Dragonborn herself. And it’s here where Kara notices Lena’s hand is still grasping her arm from her bow, “Kara,” Lena whispers, so soft that Kara isn’t sure it’s really Lena, “please don’t.”

It’s all Kara really needs to boost her confidence to confront the menacing monster before her, “I don’t want to become a vampire. I refuse your gift.”

“So be it,” Lex scowls, flying higher in the air. “You are now prey, like all other mortals and I banish you from this court. He raises his left arm, his hand glowing in a dark blue light. “BE GONE!” And the spell is cast and Kara can feel herself slipping from Lena’s grip. _NO! NO! Not yet, _Kara screams in her mind.

“Wait! LENA!!”

But it is too late. Her vision blacks out for but a moment, but when her sight returns, she is no longer in the castle of vampires, but on the shore where she and Lena first stepped foot on the island. It is night-time now, the cold Skyrim air shivers through her Stalhrim rim armor.

The small rowboat is directly in front of her, sending the message loud and clear, this was her one and only chance to leave the island without injury. She looks back to the castle first, it’s tall spires, towering above her, signaling the vampires’ power. It was clear that Lex was no fool, and not one to trifle with. But it took every nerve in her being not to return to see Lena one more time.

“_Vaas, yah niir,”_ Kara whispers. Her vision glows red with the life before her, and in a tiny spec she thinks she can make out Lena’s form. It’s the best she can do. “I’m sorry Lena. I wanted to help you.” She apologizes into the fog before her. She sighs in defeat. She probably won’t see Lena again, and whatever weapon the Dawnguard thought she’d find, was not a weapon at all, but a beautiful woman. She debates returning to Dayspring Canyon, reporting her findings, but what would that mean for Lena? Would the Dawnguard set out to attack the vampires? She didn’t have any problem with the Dawnguard gunning for Lex and other vampires she’d seen in the castle, but Lena hadn’t brought any harm to her. Lena, for all Kara knew, was a kind soul, who clearly was at odds at Lex. Over what, Kara did not know, and it’s possible she never will. Lex had made it clear that if she were to return, she’d quickly be gutted. Bandits, trolls, and dragons weren’t a problem for her, but vampires…they were the only ones who Kara feared. She worked so hard to build herself up and brave front, but with all the pain and suffering that vampires had brought her, she wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to overcome that. But with meeting Lena, that tiny spark that unraveled the knots in her heart, and while she still didn’t know what any of it meant, she really thought Lena might be the key to helping her overcome her fears, the key to unlocking her untapped potential, the key to heart.

“_Fus,” _she curses into the water before her. A spray of water splashes into the sky from the force, but Kara doesn’t care when it comes back down upon her. She steps into the rowboat and starts rowing away, keeping her back to the castle as Skyrim becomes clear once more.

But she doesn’t see the amber glowing eyes that gaze upon her as she boards the boat and starts rowing away. While showing no emotion, there is sadness in Lena’s heart. While she had not known her savior for any more than just a couple of days, she found herself enamored with her aura. Everything fell into place when she watched Kara curse at the water. _She’s a Dragonborn, _Lena says in her mind. It is no wonder Kara’s aura was so dragon-like, she _was _a dragon at heart. But Kara had shown such kindness that Lena wasn’t sure how to receive. Kara was the warmth that her cold heart longed for. And as she watched her figure vanish upon the horizon, her only wish was to see her once more.

“Sister,” Lex calls out, appearing on the tower bridge with her, “you should come inside, celebrate your return with family.”

She closes herself off with her usual sarcasm, “I’ve been locked away for 3200 years, you’ll forgive me if the indoors doesn’t quite agree with me right now.” Really, it was 3243 years. Lex had told her how much time had passed, after Kara left. It was a shock to say the least, even more so to find her Father had passed and Lex had taken his place. Lena thinks this is what her mother was afraid of, and if Lena were honest, she was afraid too, but she covered her fear well.

“Well you’ve returned at long last, what is it you will do first,” he asks.

Lena’s first thought is of Kara, to find her again, but she pushes the thought away. She already knows the danger she’s put Kara in, and she isn’t sure she wants to risk Kara’s life for what she needs to do. She knows Lex wants the Scroll, but given her Father’s passing, and Lex being in charge, Skyrim was in a whole lot of danger, and that Scroll was the only thing keeping Kara, and the rest of Skyrim, safe. She wouldn’t let it fall to Lex’s hands. She knew what she had to do.

“I think I’ll venture around Skyrim. I’ve clearly missed a lot. And that Nord spoke of someplace called Dragon Bridge. I’d like to acquaint myself with the new towns that have spawned across Skyrim.”

Lex scoffs, “I find it surprising that the mere mortal rescued you.” Lena smiles on the inside, the way Lex said ‘mere mortal’. He doesn’t suspect Kara’s true being of Dragonborn. A relief in Lena’s heart.

“I’ve found the mortals have many surprises.”

“That was long ago sister dear, times have changed.”

“Precisely why I wish to travel.”

“You always were the adventurer. I can accompany you,” Lex suggests. But Lena refuses.

“No, I’d like to take this adventure on my own.”

“Very well,” he says. He then motions his hands to take the Elder Scroll but Lena backs away, holding her hand up.

“I’ve kept it safe for 3000 years brother dear, I can manage for a little longer.”

“That Scroll is mine.”

“And Mother entrusted it to me.”

“And she is a traitor to our kind.”

“Be that as it may, the Elder Scroll is under my protection.”

Lex stares down Lena as if he is prepared to take if by force, but her brother knows not to toil with her. Although 3000 years have passed, he knows Lena wouldn’t have changed.

“So be it then Sister,” he sneers. He turns around and leaves Lena alone to depart for her new quest. But she wasn’t just going to venture Skyrim. She needed to find this Dawnguard. They were looking for a weapon, and Lena thinks she knows what this Elder Scroll is about, and she knew it was to stop her brother. She would do anything in her power to do so. She was never ashamed of what she was, but she was ashamed of what her brother has done. Slaughter innocents for food, Lena only fed on animals and criminals, but Lex would slaughter all of Skyrim if it meant vampires were the only creatures to roam the land, and that was something Lena couldn’t allow.

Through all this, she really hoped she’d find Kara somehow, because she really wanted to see her again.

“Now what,” Kara asks herself as she approaches the shoreline of western Skyrim. But her arrival is met with even more sorrowful figures than where she had left. The Thalmor from before, the ones she had previously ignored, see Kara come to the shoreline and they immediately attack. Kara groans as she pulls out her bow. She doesn’t want to fight right now. She’s too angry, she just wants to go to Riverwood, to Alex.

“WILL YOU _MEY_* LEAVE ME ALONE,” Kara screams, letting an arrow fly straight through one of the Elven armored soldiers and he falls to the ground. A spell of lighting flies through the air towards Kara. She slides across the ground, letting another arrow fly through the air. It hits the soldier’s chest, but her aim is off by just a few centimeters, and the arrow ricochets off the armor plate. She draws again, recovering from her slide and letting another arrow loose, and this one hits its mark on the point where the armor plates meet. It digs through the gap of the armor and the soldier falls. That’s two down, and there are three left. And they all gather in front of her, charging forward with their Elven swords raised. _Idiots._

“_Fo, Krah DIIN,” _Kara shouts. A wall of ice hurdles towards the trio, freezing them on the spot. Kara sneers and leaves them be.

“_Wuld, Nah Kest,”_ Kara shouts and she is pulled away with force from the battleground. She stops several hundred feet away. She looks back and sees the three Thalmor still frozen on the ground.

“Well then,” Kara says before turning towards the top of the mountain and running. It wouldn’t be long before they stirred, and so she ran up the mountain and out of sight of the rest of the Thalmor. It takes a while to get to the top of the mountain, and by the time she’s made it, she realizes she’s ran the whole way up, and she breathes in the sight before her. The sun is starting to rise from the east, breaking over the mountains of The Reach and Hjaalmarch. She knows that in those mountains of Hjaalmarch, lies Dimhollow Crypt, the same place where she met the woman who currently occupies her mind.

She grips her hands, growling in frustration, a bit of Dragon force blowing up snow beside her. Why did Lena have such an effect on her? She only knew the vampire for TWO DAYS! And yet she wanted to turn tail and run back to the castle, grab Lena, and run.

“This is ridiculous.”

She trudges along down the mountain, not sure where she’s gonna go. She really should talk to Alex, but she isn’t sure what to say. How can she explain that she was so smitten by this vampire and said vampire was a Luthor? _What am I getting myself into?_

She’s walked all the way to Whiterun, and it is nightfall once more. She stops at Breezehome and changes her armor, her Crimson Archer armor, a favorite of her, and far more comfortable than Stalhrim. She sets her icy armor in her basement on a mannequin next to her Nightingale armor, also on a mannequin. She briefly takes a look at a weapon rack, where 5 other bows were held in the rack, the Nightingale bow, an Ebony bow, a Nordic bow, a Dragonbone bow, a special White Daedric bow, with each bow having a box below that held dozens of arrows for their respective bows. Kara lwas quite proud of her collection, knowing how she struggled through the various materials in Skyrim to find the perfect bow. She admired the Nordic bow for its design but could never seem to get the limbs to draw more strength. That’s where the Nightingale bow and Ebony bow had their strength. The power each power had were brilliant, and she’d still use them from time to time. The Dragonbone and White Daedric bows were powerful, very powerful, but the draw strength required tired Kara after several shots, and while the Stalhrim bow wasn’t too different in power, she’d made some modifications that allowed her an ease of strength that let her fire more quickly.

She’d stick with the Stalhrim bow for now, and making one last adjustment to her armor, she leaves the basement. She’s about to leave her home when she glances up to the small balcony that leads to her room.

_Sleep will elude me, _she thinks. She knows she won’t be able to fall asleep when Lena occupies her mind. Kara sighs and forgoes her want to sleep in lieu of returning to the Dawnguard and seeing what they want her to do next. She really needs to keep her mind of things for now.

She exits Breezehome in a sigh of frustration, “UGGHH.” A few people give her a look. One decides to confront her.

“Must you always be so loud,” Nazeem, one of her least favorite people in all of Skyrim, questions her as Kara walks by. Kara spins around so fast and knocks an arrow, pointing her drawn bow at Nazeem.

“_NAHLOT**,” _Kara shouts, the thunder cracking around her, and Nazeem steps back in fright. And Kara turns, returning the arrow to her quiver and holstering her bow to her back and she storms out of Whiterun, the guards ignoring her outburst. They’ve learned not to mess with the Dragonborn when she’s angry, and so they let her pass without much thought. She walks down the paths that lead to the outer houses of Whiterun, walks by her horse, Streaky, and Kara considers taking Streaky to Dayspring Canyon. It was going to be quite the journey traveling on foot, Streaky would expedite that journey. She stands in front of her horse, and pets her mane, the horse neighs in a calm delight at the touch.

“What do you say girl,” Kara asks her steed. The horse nods her head in excitement. And Kara hops on to the saddle. They set off, speeding towards the fort. Streaky’s speed outmatches many creatures of Skyrim, and Kara doesn’t concern herself with the wolves and bears that may cross her path. Her journey was quiet as Kara rode through the thick Skyrim forests and steep mountains where high atop the peak laid the home of those who taught her about her voice. It had been quite some time since she’d gone to the Greybeards for guidance, and she feels with the impending war with the vampires, she might need their wisdom once more.

But that was a problem for later, she still had some ways to go and night was coming upon Skyrim once more and with it, a mild winter storm, with snow and wind. It takes another hour to arrive to the crevasse that is the entrance to Dayspring canyon. The snow and wind have settled, and the moons of Nirn light up the environment around Kara as she enters the canyon. She leaves Streaky behind, choosing to trek to the fort on her own. As she’s making her way to her fort, she feels the cool air raise the hairs on her skin, though her armor is quite warm, she can’t shake the chill in her spine. Seeing the fort ahead, thinking of the Dawnguard, she can’t help but think of Lena and her desire to see the vampire once more.

As she passes the outer barrier of the fort, she starts to hear a commotion coming from up ahead. She can’t quite make it out, but she moves forward cautiously. She crouches behind the wooden walls that line the path to the entrance of the castle, and she sees fighting between several people. She can make out Isran, and one of his guards she had met earlier, and the others…_vampires. They’ve come to attack the fort!!_

Kara readies her bow and releases an arrow to one of the vampires before they have a chance to counter, but the vampire is very strong. Despite the arrow being lodged in his center chest, the vampire turns and charges Kara. He screams in a menacing manner, but he doesn’t get very far as a large blade is run through his chest from the back. Isran stands with a smile behind the vampire as he falls to the ground. There are two other vampires that lie dead around them. Kara holsters her bow seeing that the fight is now over.

“Look at this,” Isran says in his deep voice, “I should’ve known it was only a matter of time before they found us. It’s the price we pay for openly recruiting. We’ll have to step up our defenses.”

At the moment, one of the fallen vampires starts moving, and Isran steps on its head, running a dagger through its heart, ensuring its death. “I don’t suppose you have some good news for me?” Kara takes a moment before answering, relieved to see none of the fallen vampires are Lena. _Thank the Gods._

“I have news, but I wouldn’t call it good,” Kara replies. She wants to protect Lena; she wants to keep her safe. She knows if Isran knows she found a vampire; they’d immediately set out to kill her.

“Of course. Why did I suppose differently,” he sighs, “Fine, tell me what you know?”

“The vampires for woman trapped in Dimhollow Crypt.” It’s not completely a lie.

“A woman,” Isran questions. He sounds surprised, “Trapped in there? That doesn’t make any sense. Who is she? More importantly, where is she?”

“She wanted to go home. So I took her.”

Isran’s mood turns more sour, “I’m waiting to hear what all this means.”

“They also have an Elder Scroll.”

“They…what? And you didn’t stop them?”

“I’m lucky I made it out alive,” Kara counters, still keeping Lena’s identity a secret.

“Right, So, they have this woman, and an Elder Scroll.”

“We have to do something,” Kara says, hoping to keep Isran convinced she’s still fighting against the vampires, but not Lena, not that he knows he Lena is right now,_ Thank Talos._

"Well of course we do. I'm old, not stupid. We're just going to need some help. If they're bold enough to attack us here, then this may be bigger than I thought. I have good men here, but... There are people I've met and worked with over the years. We need their skills, their talents, if we're going to survive this. If you can find them, we might have a chance."

“So where can I find the people we need?”

“Right to the point, aren't you? I like that. Not like those fools in the order. We should keep it small. Too many people, and we'll draw unwanted attention to ourselves. I think we'll want Sorine Jurard. Breton girl, whip-smart and good with tinkering. Fascination with the Dwemer. Weapons in particular. Last I knew, she was out in the Reach, convinced she was about to find the biggest dwarven ruins yet."

“She’ll help us,” Kara questions. She doesn’t think many would line up willing to help Isran. Not they she didn’t believe of getting rid of the danger Lex and his ideals pose, but Isran didn’t exactly have the warm attitude that Kara prided herself on.

"Might need a little convincing, but she should. You'll also want to find Gunmar. Big brute of a Nord, hates vampires almost as much as I do. Got it into his head years back that his experience with animals would help. Trolls in particular, from what I hear. Last I knew he was out scouring Skyrim for more beasts to tame. Bring the two of them back here, and we can get started on coming up with a plan."

“I’ll be on my way then,” Kara says, not wanting to be in his presence for much longer.

She turns and leaves, looking once more at the three dead vampires around her. She sighs in relief once more than none of the vampires where the vampire that had been occupying her mind as of late. She leaves the canyon, finding Streaky in the same spot she’d left her.

“Hey girl,” she greets as she mounts her horse, “looks like we’ve got some recruiting to do.”

They trot along to find the two that Isran had mentioned, having a rough idea of where they might be. But she wasn’t really thinking of them right now. No, here thoughts were of glowing eyes and raven hair and milky skin.

“I hope she’s okay,” she says to Streaky. “I really hope she’s okay.”

Kara doesn’t see her as she passes by on her horse, Lena had hid herself well. Not that she didn’t want Kara to see her, but Lena wasn’t sure she’d go through with this if she’d interacted with Kara. There is a very likely chance the Dawnguard will kill her on sight, and she’d never see Kara again.

“Stay safe my savior,” she whispers as Kara disappears from view. And Lena continues forward to the canyon. And she moves forward steadily, ignoring the looks she receives from the members of the Dawnguard.

“YOU THERE,” A deep voice shouts, “VAMPIRE!!”

Lena conjures a spell, holding an attacker behind her at bay. She raises her hands, still keeping the woman behind her frozen and the man in front of her raises his warhammer, prepared to strike.

“Isran,” Lena asks, lowering her hood, and taking the Elder Scroll from her back, “I am Lena. And we have much to discuss.”

Isran seems shocked at first, but he doesn’t attack, not yet at least.

“Speak vampire, before I change my mind about gutting you.”

“I can help you take down the vampires.”

“And what of you?”

“My brother is the leader you’ve been seeking. He has gone mad with power and I do not share his plans for Skyrim. I wish to live in peace, I do not want war.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“Ask the Dragonborn, she is the one who saved me.”

If Isran wasn’t shocked before, he was now, “Why should I believe you?”

Lena’s mind immediately thinks of Kara, “The Dragonborn believes me.”

Isran holsters his warhammer, and Lena in return releases the woman behind her. “Don’t think this means we’re allies abomination. You’ve saved yourself for now, but when the Dragonborn returns, and her story doesn’t match yours, I will gut you on the spot.”

“Very well,” Lena nods, following Isran into the castle. Lena breathes easy, knowing she’s bought herself some time, and she knows she will get to see Kara at least one more time. And that was worth this risk. Lena had decided that Kara would always be worth the risk. She doesn’t know what it was about Kara, but she was prepared to risk everything.

Her brother needed to be stopped, no matter what, and Lena knew she’d need the Dragonborn to defeat her brother. She just didn’t think she’d be so enthralled by her, but Lena found she didn’t mind so much. Kara was strikingly beautiful, and she couldn’t wait to see her once more.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Alex before going back to Isran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda skipped the recruitment part for gunmar and sorine. It's boring and I figured most people reading this already have done the Dawnguard DLC at least once. (I'm in my 4th play through now so that I can write this story.)

Lena's updated fur outfit that she finds at the end of the chapter (I have not decided if Kara will change armor next chapter, she most likely will)

It took time, and convincing, but Kara managed to get both Gunmar and Sorine to join the Dawnguard. They were on their way to the fort after Kara had talked to them, but Kara wasn’t returning to the fort, not yet at least. No, right now, she found herself in Riverwood, standing at the door of her sister’s home, hesitating at knocking on the door. She loved Alex’s home that she ended up calling Leaf Rest. It was a large home, probably larger than Alex’s liking, but ‘Sam deserves the best’, she had said. And the numerous little garden plots offered an ample amount of food and resources for the rest of Riverwood, and it kept Alex busy.

Suddenly, Kara hears a pitter patter above her. _She still has much to learn, _Kara thinks, smiling.

“Ruby,” Kara calls out to the soul on the roof above her. She hears a stumble and Kara turns behind her and steps back to catch her niece as she falls from the roof.

“Auntie Kara,” Ruby says innocently. Alex comes up behind them, a basket in hand, filled with various pelts.

“Ruby,” Alex scolds, “you need to be making less noise if you’re gonna scare Kara.” Alex puts the basket down and hugs her sister tight, as Kara still holds Ruby in her arms, “welcome back!”

“Can you put me down Auntie Kara,” Ruby asks, laughing as Kara swings her around. Kara sets her down and turns to hug her sister fully.

“I didn’t think you’d be by for a while with that new job,” Alex asks, breaking away. Kara breathes deeply.

“I really need to talk to you,” Kara confesses.

Alex smiles, “of course! Go ahead and go inside, I have to deliver these pelts to Alvor, I’ll be back in 5 minutes.”

Kara steps into Alex’s home, the one she and Sam built together, and takes a breath of relief, feeling the warmth of her sister’s home. She walks around, marveling at some of Alex’s trophies on display in the main living room. They aren’t as extravagant as Kara’s, and Alex’s favor of blades is quite clear in her armory, but Kara knows Alex has worked hard to put the mercenary life behind her, and Kara is so proud of how far Alex has come. _‘Your thoughts speak loud, is something on your mind,’ _Lena’s voice echoed in her head.

Kara wanders aimlessly around her sister’s home, trying to figure out how to explain the events of the past few days. She doesn’t have long to wait before Alex returns.

“So,” Alex raises her eyebrow, “spill.  
Kara sighs, and begins recounting her adventures over the past days. She told Alex about the fortress. It’s massive walls that towered over Kara as she entered. She told Alex about Isran and his quest for an ancient weapon to use against the vampires. Kara told her about the two people Isran had her find. She tells her about Dimhollow Crypt, she tells Alex about everything, everything but Lena. How could she explain to Alex that she met an insanely pretty vampire that was probably hundreds of years old that was also a Luthor and that she helped Lena back home, simply because Kara couldn’t think straight just by looking at her? How could she tell Alex that she so badly wanted to see the vampire again? How could she tell Alex that Lena’s eyes imprinted themselves so deep in Kara’s mind, that she can picture that exact flaming ember from memory.

Kara didn’t tell her that, at least not until Alex pressed the issue.

“The weapon,” she asked, “did you find it?” Kara fumbles with her words for a moment, trying to figure how exactly she’s going to tell Alex.

“It wasn’t exactly a weapon. She…”

“SHE!!!! YOU FOUND A WOMAN,” Alex interrupts.

“A vampire,” Kara adds.

“YOU FOUND A FEMALE VAMPIRE!!!”

“And she’s a Luthor.”

“SHE’S A…”

“But I trust her,” Kara says before Alex can overact much more. That’s the first time Kara had said it out loud. Despite the numerous reasons there were to not trust Lena. Like the fact Lena was a Luthor, the fact she barely knew Lena, and the fact Lex was quite obviously insane. But Kara trusted Lena, because Lena would have had so many opportunities to slay her in their travels and she didn’t. Kara explained this to Alex, who seemed ambivalent on Kara’s trust.

“In my defense,” Kara adds, she sighs heavily, “she is really pretty.”

Alex lets out a laugh, “Kara, do you know what you’re getting into?”

“No,” Kara replies with honesty, “but, I…want to help her.”

“Where is she?”

Kara shrugs, “I don’t know. I brought her to her home and we parted ways.”

“So how will you help her?”

Kara shrugs again, “I don’t know that either.”

Alex laughs off Kara’s confession, placing a warm hand on her sister’s shoulder, “Kara.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I trust you, just…be careful.”

“I will.”

Kara hugs her sister tight and decides to not stay much longer. Sam doesn’t appear to be around, and Ruby must have scampered off somewhere else, and so Kara takes her leave.

“Say hi to Sam,” Kara says, hugging her sister one more time.

“Kara,” Alex whispers, not breaking the hug, “I trust your judgment, but please, be careful.”

“I will.”

And with that, Kara picks up her equipment she had left at the door and she sets off. She briefly debates stopping by Breezehome to get some sleep, but she shrugs off the idea and decides just to keep walking. It’s a few hours before Riften is in sight and was closer to the Fort. All through her walk, she thought of Lena. She thought if she’d see her again, or if she could help her. Something told Kara that Lena was not her family, was not her brother. Kara wanted to judge Lena on her own actions, and everything she’d seen so far said that Lena wanted to do good. Lena had protected Kara at the castle, she had trusted Kara to bring her home, and Kara wanted to trust Lena, she just had to find her again.

She finally found herself at Dayspring Canyon. She yawns a large yawn before entering the canyon. The sun was high in the sky, bright and shining. The sun glistened off the waterfall to the side, and Kara appreciated it’s beauty that she hadn’t been able to before. She stops a moment, just to gather herself before Isran’s next mission, whatever it may be.

The castle comes into view, and Kara notices there’s more members than there were last time. Quite a few more in fact, and…_is that a troll…with armor, _Kara thinks. She dismisses any questions she has and makes her way to the giant doors that lead into the castle. Upon entering, she sees Sorine and Gunmar, who must have just arrived as Isran is on top at the balcony overlooking them.

“Welcome to Fort Dawnguard,” Isran begins, “I’m sure you’ve heard a bit of what we’re up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we’ve seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in there way, its us.”

“This is all well and good,” Sorine responds, “but do we actually know anything about what they are doing?”

Kara thinks of interjecting, knowing Lex’s plans to rule Skyrim, but Isran disregards her query. “We’ll get to that, but now, get yourself familiar with the space. Sorine, you’ll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow, and Gunmar, there’s an area large enough to pent up some trolls.” _So that’s what the trolls are for, _Kara thinks. “In the meantime, we’re going to get to the bottom as to why a vampire showed up here looking for you.”

That catches Kara’s attention. _Is it Lena? _That’s Kara’s first thought. It has to be, Kara prays to the nine that it is Lena.

“Let’s go have a little chat,” Isran says in a bitter tone. Kara rushes forward, if it is indeed Lena, she can’t let Isran hurt her. She runs up the stairs to see Isran still waiting for her. Kara has half a mind to pull out her bow. If the vampire is indeed Lena, then Kara will defend her at all costs, and she knows Isran is not one to hesitate, and so she doesn’t know what this vampire is doing here. And her question is soon answered as she turns the corner.

Her heart soars and a wide smile graces her face, “LENA,” Kara exclaims. She so badly wants to envelope the vampire in a hug, but she holds her ground.

“This vampire showed up while you were away,” Isran says, ignoring Kara’s cheerful greeting. “I’m guessing it’s the one you found in Dimhollow Crypt. Says it’s got something important to say to you.” He turns to face Lena, “so, let’s here it.”

But Kara isn’t listening to him, her eyes remain on Lena, who is, Kara swears she sees Lena blushing. But Lena does indeed return Kara’s smile, and Kara finds herself supremely overjoyed to see the vampire once more.

“You’re probably weren’t expecting to see me again,” Lena speaks, and it brings calmness to Kara’s heart.

“I am happy nonetheless, but what are you doing here?”

“I’d rather not be here either,” Lena starts, knowing full well she wasn’t welcome at the fort, “but I needed to talk to you. It’s important. So please, just listen, before your friend here loses his patience.”

Kara nods, not saying a word, wanting Lena to feel comfortable to talk around here.

“Well, it’s about me, and about the Elder Scroll that was buried with me.”

Kara could care less about the scroll, “What about you?”

“The reason I was down there, and why I had the Elder Scroll, it all comes back to my brother. I’m guessing you figured this out already but my brother isn’t exactly a good person, even by vampire standards.”

“Might’ve noticed,” Kara quips. Lena gives her a small smile.

“He wasn’t always like that though. There was a,” Lena pauses, “a turn.” Kara can only imagine how difficult this must be for her, but Kara continues to listen close, wanting Lena to know she has her trust. “He stumbled on to this obscure prophecy and he just kind of, lost himself.”

“Lost himself,” Kara asks.

“He just became absorbed in it. Obsessed, it was kind of sick actually. The prophecy spoke that vampires would no longer fear the sun. For someone who fancied himself as vampire royalty, that’s pretty seductive. Anyway, my mother and I didn’t feel like inviting war with all of Tamriel, so we tried to stop him. That’s why I was sealed away with the scroll.”

Kara is still in awe that Lena is in front of her, and that she risked to much to find her.

“You took a big risk coming here,” Kara says quietly, ignoring the watchful stare of Isran. Kara nearly reaches her arm out to touch Lena’s shoulder in comfort, but she holds her hands at her sides.

“I did,” Lena agrees, “but something about you makes me think I can trust you. I hope I’m not wrong.”

Kara doesn’t bother holding back the smile and blush, “No you’re right,” Kara stutters. “We just have to convince the others you’re on our side.

“Well, let’s move then. I’m nothing if not persuasive.” 

_Oh the nine, she’s going to come with me, _Kara thinks happily.

“Alright, you’ve heard what it has to say,” Isran speaks, interrupting her thoughts, but then Kara interrupts him.

“Her,” Kara says forcefully. “Not an it, her.”

“Whatever. Is there any reason I shouldn’t kill this blood sucking fiend right now?”

“Because we’re going to need her help.”

“Why,” he responds angrily. “Because of her story? Do you actually believe any of that?”

“Why else would she risk her life to come here,” Kara throws her hands up in defense of her friend.

“Who knows, maybe it has a death wish.”

“HER! NOT IT!”

“Maybe it’s just insane! I don’t really care. It can stay for now. But if it so much as lays a finger on anyone here, I’ll hold you responsible, got it?”

Kara nods.

“Do you hear me,” Isran begins talking to Lena. “Don’t feel like a guest, because you’re not.”

“Really,” Lena responds, “your hospitality was a dead giveaway.”

_OH I really like her,_ Kara thinks.

“You,” Isran points a threatening finger, “are a resource. You’re an asset. In the meantime, don’t make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity. Because if you do, your friend here is going to pay.”

“Thank you for your kindness. I’ll remember it the next time I’m feeling hungry.”

Kara doesn’t hide her chuckle. _She’s really funny. _

Isran storms out in a huff, leaving the two women alone. _Finally, _Kara thinks.

“So,” Lena breaks the silence, “in case you didn’t know the giant thing on my back, I have the Elder Scroll. Of course, whatever it says, neither of us can read it.”

Kara raises her brow, “And how do you know I can’t?”

“Can you?”

“No,” Kara shrugs her shoulders. She originally had some joke in mind, but she had looked in Lena’s eyes and forget the punchline. Everything about Lena screamed beauty, and Kara couldn’t stop thinking about it. “Do you know who can?”

“Well, a moth priest. They’re the only ones who I heard who can do it. They spend years preparing before they start reading them. But it doesn’t help us anyway, because they are all half a continent away, in Cyrodil.”

Isran steps back into the room, clearly he was eavesdropping on the conversation, still not able to trust Lena. “Some imperial scholar arrived in Skyrim a few days ago. I was staking ou the road as he passed by, maybe that’s your moth priest.”

“No,” Isran replies, “and I’m not going to waste men looking. We’re fighting a war against your kind, and I intend to win it. You’re on your own.” Now Isran leaves, and Kara watches to ensure their privacy.

“Any ideas on how to find a moth priest,” Lena asks.

“We could start by talking to innkeepers and bartenders. They are the ones who meet nearly all travelers. I’d probably start in Solitude. If he came in with an Imperial convoy, they all go through Solitude. Maybe Dragon Bridge as well. Do you have any ideas?”

“Well, back before I,” Lena stops, as if she were about to talk about a time before she became a vampire or before she was buried. “The wizards know about all kinds of things that people shouldn’t know about. Actually, know that I think of it, I’m going to come along with you. I’ve been wanting to get out and explore a bit.”

“I’d love nothing more,” Kara says with a very wide smile. And if Lena’s smile is any consolation, this was the beginning of something truly beautiful. They walk out the fort, ignoring the glances of many Dawnguard members. Kara hears one say, “abomination.” Lena looks to see who had said it, but Kara puts her hand on Lena’s back and moves her forward.

They exit the fort and trudge along quickly to the cave exit of the canyon. And as they find themselves in Skyrim once more, they start walking. They aren’t really sure where to begin. Whether they would venture to Solitude or go talk to the wizards in Winterhold, it would be a question for later. For now, they just walk. And for Kara, walking beside the most beautiful creature she’d ever laid eyes on, that was enough. They walk in silence for a while, allowing Lena to take in the sights around her. Riften’s forests were that of color. Every now and then as they walked, Kara would gaze to Lena, and see her smiling at the beauty around her, and every now and then she’d become aware of Kara’s gaze on her and Kara tries to quickly look away, and tries (and fails) to hide her blush. She can feel her skin prickle with heat when Lena looks and smiles at her. And Kara is aching to know more about the vampire, so it’s her that breaks the silence.

“They just don’t understand you,” Kara says kindly.

“I don’t think any can fully understand. Most people don’t like things that are different. They want things to be the same, to be normal. It surprises me sometimes when I see other races around, especially Khajit and Argonians.”

Kara shrugs, “I’m a Nord. We’re, not really known for accepting others. But I’ve always judged for what people do, not for what they look like or what kind of creature they are.”

Lena smiles at Kara’s response, “But you’re different too?”

Kara steps back with a confused smile. “what makes you say that?” _Surely she doesn’t know I’m Dragonborn._

“You’re Dragonborn yes?” _Damn it._

“Dragonborn…what! I mean, like, how could…where does…what’s a dragonborn,” Kara stumbles trying to cover, knowing she failed miserably. Partly, Kara was glad that Lena figured out so quickly, it meant less secrets and more trust between them. Kara wasn’t going to tell Lena that it was the Luthor clan that killed all her family. No, that secret will never be revealed, at least not for now. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Your aura is vastly different than other Nords. More powerful than I’ve ever seen. When I first saw you, your power felt almost dragon-like. I didn’t think of it at first because I wasn’t sure how much time had passed between my burial and you finding me. My brother told me that I had been missing for 3243 years.”

Kara stops walking, and Lena knows Kara would have been shocked. She waits for Kara’s reaction, and surprised when Kara responds with flirting.

“Well, you look pretty damn good for 3000 years old.”

“Well, that’s just how long I was locked away. I didn’t tell you my age,” Lena responds, smirking. Upon seeing Kara raise her hand but put it down and open her mouth and then closing it. They start walking once more. She enjoyed seeing Kara flustered. Only seeing it a few times know, but Lena found it adorable. “But I knew you were Dragonborn because I had seen you curse into the water before you rowed back to Skyrim from the island.”

Kara blushed a crimson that could have much her armor. “Oh, you saw that?”

Lena smiled. “I did, but I wonder, what had made you so angry for you to shout at water?”

Kara’s blush reddens even more, “Oh, well uh.” Kara can’t very well say that she was cursing because she’d wanted to go back to Lena, but at the same time, she doesn’t have any other excuse.

“I was mad I had to leave you,” she said with flat out honesty. Lena tilts her head, and she’s smiling. And Kara settles, having overcome her rather abrupt honesty.

“It’s nice to have someone that cares. I’ll be honest, I know we don’t even know each other, but…”

“Let’s change that,” Kara interrupts. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Wha…I…red,” Lena says, surprised by the question.

“Mines blue. What about, favorite food?”

It takes a moment for Kara to realize what she asked, “Oh, right. Uhh, well I love sweet rolls. And Venison. And chicken…I just really like food in general.”

Lena laughs as Kara continues on. “Oh, you have to try my sister’s rabbit stew.” Kara realizes once more her mistake, “or, maybe she can add blood to it?”

Lena laughs again. “It’s alright Kara.”

Kara thought for a moment before asking another question, but figured she might as well, “do, do you like, eat people,” Kara cringed at her choice of words. “Sorry, that was a weird question. I shouldn’t have asked. Not that I think you’re weird or anything. Or like creepy. I think you’re actually really pretty. Like…”

“Kara,” Lena smiles, “it’s okay. And I actually don’t eat people. I only drink the blood of animals. I, it never quite sit well with me to eat people. I’ve never regretted becoming a vampire, but I felt vampires could have had a much more positive view if we just drank the blood of animals. My opinion was very unpopular, especially with my brother and mother.”

Kara wanted to ask more about her family, but she could tell that was a touchy subject, so she quickly changed it. “Has Skyrim changed much? Or rather, what was Skyrim like back then?”

“It was…colder. It was a more hostile environment back then. The weather is nicer now than it was, but other than some more cities having shown up, it seems not much has changed. There were dragons then, and there are dragons now, so it’s as if I missed the whole dragons disappearing thing. And perhaps you can tell me about this civil war I’ve heard of.”

“Ugh,” Kara says, rolling her eyes, “I could care less of it. I’m a Nord, and it is by Talos that I am Dragonborn, but honestly the Stormcloaks are Nord crazy and think anyone who is not a Nord is filth. But the Empire wants to impose their rule over all and don’t allow much freedom. Honestly, I just want to shout both leaders off a cliff. Skyrim is just fine without either of them fighting each other for rule.”

“How does it work, your shouts? I’ve read about Dragonborns, but you’d the first I’ve met,” Lena pauses before smirking, “And the prettiest.”

Kara flushes, “well you’re…the prettiest vampire.”

“That you’ve met?”

“No,” Kara says, gaining confidence, “just the prettiest vampire. I didn’t know I had these powers until 15 or so. My sister was very protective of me after I was adopted.”

“You’re adopted? Me too! Well, that might not be the right word. When I became a vampire, I was brought into the Luthor Clan. Sorry, you were saying.”

“Well, Alex really didn’t want me to use my powers for anything. She was so scared that people would try to take advantage of me. But then Alduin came back, so I didn’t have much of a choice. I didn’t really know much about my powers. So I went to the Greybeards in High Hrothgar to train me. I learned about my voice, about shouts, and a few months later, I defeated Alduin, and Miraak.”

“Sounds like you’ve had quite adventure.”

“It’s been, an interesting couple of years, but I think the most interesting adventure has yet to come. Seems some cute vampire’s leading me on a new quest.”

Kara’s really enjoying this flirty banter they have going on. It makes Kara feel light, happy, and Kara just forgets time. Talking with Lena is so soothing that she doesn’t even realize that Whiterun is in their view. And its here Kara realizes her exhaustion. She’s been awake for some time now, since before she found Lena. And she knows she should really sleep before she and Lena go off to find the moth priest.

“Lena,” Kara asks softly. She turns and smiles.

“Yes?”

“Umm, I, I live there in Whiterun. And it’s getting dark, do mind if we rest the night? I’ve not slept since before I found you.”

“Does being Dragonborn allow you more energy for less sleep,” Lena asks, curious.

“No,” Kara says honestly, “I just…haven’t slept much lately.”

“I don’t really sleep a lot, and I’ve been asleep for 3000 years.”

“Oh I know, you don’t have to stay with me, I’m just saying, I’m gonna go to sleep. So if you wanna go ahead, I can meet up with…”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easily,” Lena says with a smile. “You’re stuck with me.”

Kara smiles, “I like that. Come, I’ll show you my home.”

It doesn’t take much longer to arrive to Breezehome, and Kara is relieved Lydia is not currently there. The house is dark, but warm, so she must have left not too long ago.

“_Yol,_” Kara shouts into her fireplace. And Lena is impressed, “I’ve never actually seen a shout before.”

“I’ll show you my arsenal. But,” Kara yawns, “tomorrow.” Kara drops her bow and arrows on the chair and pays it no other mind.

“Come with me,” Kara pulls Lena with her to the floor door that leads to the basement. “There isn’t much down here other than the bath and my smithy.

“You make your own weapons?”

“Of course,” Kara says with pride. There’s something in Lena’s eyes but Kara doesn’t pay any mind, she’s too tired to think right now. “Look, I’m going to bathe. Umm, make yourself at home. And, I’ll be going to bed right after this, so…”

“Thank you.” Lena goes back upstairs, and Kara let’s loose her armor and steps into the hot water. She breathes a sigh of relief, feeling the past days stresses melt away in the water. She allows herself a near hour in the bath before getting out and dressing in slim gown that sat beside the bath. She heads upstairs and is prepared to go to bed but the second she is upstairs, a glorious smell fills her senses. She sees Lena in her kitchen with a bowl of what Kara guesses is soup on the table.

“Lena, you…you can cook?”

“Yes, I can’t really eat it, but I learned to cook through the years of learning alchemy from my mother. I know you said you wanted to sleep but…”

“Hell, if you can cook, no way in hell I’m letting you leave me.” Kara doesn’t let the words affect her, but they certainly affect Lena. And as Kara takes a sip of the soup, she moans in pleasure at the taste. “Lena, this is amazing.” Kara looks up to see Lena, but finds her staring at her, quite in a daze. “Lena?” No answer. “Lena?”

Lena shakes herself out of her gaze. “Sorry, it’s, it’s nothing.”

“This is very delicious.”

“Thank you.”

“OH,” Kara exclaims, “were about the same size. You can raid my wardrobe if you want, change out that,” she says pointing to Lena’s royal attire.

“Yeah,” Lena says. Kara sees a bright blush on Lena’s face, as she continues to look at Kara. Kara thinks there is something on her face but after rubbing her face, she found nothing.

\---

Lena was just caught staring, but she really couldn’t help herself. Kara was wearing a thin gown, a sleeveless gown at that, and Lena was in absolute awe of Kara’s arms. She’d never seen anyone with such glorious biceps before, and by the looks of it, the way the gown hugged Kara’s body, she was very well built. Several fantasies danced about in Lena’s mind, but she suppressed them for the time being. Kara was here to help her, first and foremost. And while she was very much enjoying their flirtatious conversation, and found herself very much admiring the Dragonborn, she was worried to get close, as her own future was uncertain. She’d talk to Kara about it later, and… “Oh,” Lena gasped. Kara’s head just fell on the table, and she fell asleep. She’d finished the soup she made her faster than Lena thought anyone could eat. She debates for a moment waking her to help her upstairs, but Kara looks so peaceful, Lena doesn’t want to wake her. She scoops her up in her arms and begins to carry her upstairs and she brings her into the bedroom. Lena lays Kara down on the bed and put the covers over the snoozing blonde. Kara doesn’t stir at all and Lena stares at her for a moment.

This woman, this mysterious, wonderful woman, has gone far beyond what anyone had gone to before in means of protecting Lena. Lena already knows she owes Kara a debt that can’t be repaid. She knows she really likes her. She doesn’t know her but she likes her. There are so many questions Lena has. Kara was adopted, what happened to her parents? Where did she get so well-versed in archery? How many shouts does she know? What can she do with her voice? Are there books of this knowledge that she can read? 

She looks to the wardrobe to distract herself from her thoughts. The wardrobe is deceptively massive, with an incredible array of armors on display. She spots a dark fur outfit, that looks warm and comfortable. She steps out of the room, even with Kara asleep, she finds the need for privacy, and quickly changes into the outfit.

“This, is a very comfortable outfit,” Lena whispers to herself. She wonders what she’ll do until Kara wakes. Lena could sleep, it’s not like she can’t, but vampires just don’t really need it. She steps back into Kara’s bedroom and sits in the chair in the corner of the room. It faces the bed, and Lena watches Kara peacefully sleep. It is such a benevolent sight, Lena hopes this doesn’t seem creepy as it probably is, but Lena is too fascinated by Kara to look away. Lena feels her own eyes become heavy. She could so simply will herself awake, but she wishes to succumb to the sweet dreams that could await her, the sweet dreams of Kara, the sweet dreams of her savior.


	6. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid duo set out to find themselves a Moth Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's been a while. Hopefully almost 9000 words of Supercorp and Skyrim memes can make up for it.

VI. Searching

Kara wakes several hours later. She’s unsure of exactly how much time had passed but the sun is shining through her skylight, so it must be at least late morning. She stretches and groans as her muscles wake up with her. She yawns expansively, catching a giggle from the only other soul in her home.

“Good morning,” Lena calls in a quiet voice.

Kara smiles, “I must be dreaming, because I’m sure there’s an angel in my room.” Her voice is tired, and Lena knows Kara probably didn’t even realize she had said it. But when she opens her eyes fully and sees Lena in the chair, reading one of Kara’s books. Kara snaps up in the bed, “Lena! Hi. Good morning! What…what are you doing here?” Kara’s voice is filled with shock and confusion.

Lena’s brow raises, “you invited me here.”

Kara’s mouth hangs open for a few seconds until her memory has caught up with her being awake, “Oh, right.”

Kara stretches one more time, and Lena can’t take her eyes away from Kara’s arms as she stretches. She’s so distracted that she doesn’t feel the book drop from her hands, and it’s only when the book lands on the floor with a loud thud that Lena realizes her mistake.

“Sorry,” Lena quickly picks up the book and departs the room before Kara can say much else. Kara shrugs it off and gets up out of the bed and opens her wardrobe, it doesn’t take long for her to choose her armor this time. She quickly puts on her Nightingale armor, minus the hood. She also grabs one of the fur hoods for Lena, knowing she’ll most likely want one for their travels. Kara didn’t get to comment on it earlier, because had swiftly left her room, but the fur lined travel clothes looked very nice on her. Kara heads downstairs and hands the hood to Lena.

“You look nice in that,” Kara comments upon seeing Lena in full light, dressed in the fur travel clothes.

“Your armor is very unique. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I think you’ll find most of my armor is one of a kind. I like to stand out.” 

Lena runs her hand over the Nightingale armor, “It’s very tough yes?”

“Very, and very flexible and comfortable. Probably one of my favorite sets.”

“The cape suits you as well,” Lena says, playing with the dark cape that hangs from the neck of the armor.

“And there’s a bow to match,” Kara says, smiling wide.

“Of course, there is.”

Kara heads back down to the basement and finds her Nightingale Bow, and her quiver of Stalhrim arrows. Lena followed her downstairs.

“Do you want a weapon. I have a multitude of bows, and a few swords. Speaking of which,” Kara reaches to weapon rack and pulls out a gleaming sword with a hilt that glows. “This,” Kara says, twirling the sword in her right hand, “is Dawnbreaker. It’s a special enchanted sword that creates an explosion when I kill any undead like Dragur or skeleton.”

“Or vampires,” Lena adds.

“Well, yeah, but only the bad ones.”

“Well I don’t really do much for weapons. A dagger maybe, but I rely on my magic.”

Kara nods, and opens a chest behind her and pulls out dragonbone dagger, “here. It’ll make me feel better. I’m not really good with magic.”

“I will use it well,” Lena says, placing it in an empty holster on her hip. “Shall we depart?”

Kara nods in agreement, “I think we should go to the Wizards College first. They will have more information on the convoy.”

“Lead the way.” They exit Breezehome together, and the mid-day market traffic is a full rush. “What a curious city. It’s so…open.”

“It’s small, but it’s home.”

“It is lovely.”

They turn for the city gates, ready to depart when a guard stops them before they can exit.

“Dragonborn,” he says, “off on another adventure?”

Kara nods.

“I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee.”

Kara doesn’t know how to respond, but Lena, thankfully, does. “We’ll just be on our way.”

“Good travelling.”

As they walk away, Kara laughs at herself, “they say such random things, sometimes I just don’t get them. Anyway, let’s go find ourselves a moth priest.”

“The Tale of the Great Moth Priest Hunt, not something I’d want to read,” Lena comments as they exit the gates of Whiterun and venture to the path that will take them to Winterhold. Kara walks just a bit behind Lena, she knows the path to Winterhold is rather precarious, and she’s not going to let a single soul harm Lena.

They walk in a comfortable silence for a while, Lena mostly taking in the beautiful Skyrim scenery, with her hood draped over her head. Kara liked the hood she gave Lena, it didn’t cover as much of Lena’s face as the hood from her royal armor, and Lena seemed more comfortable with it as well. Kara also quite liked the clothes Lena had borrowed. She had a hard time taking her eyes of Lena as she walked ahead of her. Lena was a walking mystery, and Kara wanted to know everything. Kara had so many questions to ask, and she wasn’t entirely sure where to start.

“Hey Lena,” Kara’s voice is soft.

“Yes? What did you need,” Lena asks kindly, as they continue walking.

“Were…were you always a vampire,” Kara asks the question quietly, to give Lena the opportunity to refuse the question. It wasn’t Kara’s place to know the answer, but she couldn’t help but be curious.

“That’s a long story,” Lena says plainly.

Kara knows they are no where near Winterhold, they hadn’t even passed Valthiem Towers, a favorite for bandits, “we’ve got time, and I want hear your story. I want to know more about you.”

Lena smiles brightly and Kara, and to Kara, that smile could be the only thing she’d ever see again, and she’d still be happy.

“Well, we kind of have to go way back, to the very beginning. Do you know where vampirism came from?”

“I don’t really know much about it. I barely know Dragonborn history.”

Lena chuckles, “the first vampire came from Molag Bal. she wasn’t a willing subject, but she was still the first. Molag Bal was a powerful Daedric lord, and his will became reality. For those willing to subjugate themselves, he will still bestow the gift, but they must be powerful in their own right before earning his trust.”

Kara listened intently, consuming every word that came from Lena’s mouth. Her voice was so soft, and beautiful. Kara briefly wondered if she could sing, would she sing for her? Kara quickly dismisses the thought as she realizes Lena stopped talking.

“How’d you become one then,” Kara asks, still giving Lena a warm smile, in case she didn’t want to continue.

“The ceremony was, degrading. I don’t want to revisit that. But we all took part of it. When the Luthor clan found me, they brought me in. I wouldn’t really call it a wholesome family activity.”

“Were they ever, warm I guess? Your family I mean?”

“Well, you’ve met my brother. When I first became a vampire though, he was, kind to me. He helped me grow into my new power, and I learned a lot from him. But he was never really the most stable of people. Eventually, he drove our mother crazy. Lionel, my father, just wasn’t really there. I wasn’t surprised to hear he had died while I was buried. But I suspect Lex had something to do with it. It seemed everything just kind of, fell apart, after I was buried. It’s definitely been a, bad thing, on the whole.” Kara hears Lena’s voice falter a moment. And she wants to reach out and hug her, but Kara holds herself at bay and instead, just offers her words.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I will be. Just, give me a little time.”

“Of course,” Kara replies.

“But Kara,” Lena says. She stops on the pathway and turns to Kara, “thank you for listening.”

Kara continues smiling, and it warms Lena’s heart.

“You’re very peculiar Kara.”

“Peculiar?”

“Oh no, I mean it as a compliment. I know I’ve missed quite a lot, but from what I understand, you’re a mercenary yes?”

“Well, I like to think of it as just a bow for hire, but yeah. I usually just try to find job that would keep me busy or find jobs where I can help people. I’ve been hired a lot by various factions around Skyrim, and I’m even members in some of them like The Companions and The Thieves Guild.”

“The almighty Dragonborn, a thief?” Lena is surprised really, that someone as seemingly kind as Kara could be a thief.

Kara grins, “Well, we really only stole from bad people. But I really in it for this armor,” Kara says, gesturing to her armor. “And the Companions offered great fun and combat. I was even a werewolf for sometime, but then we suffered a great loss, and my closet friend in the Companions kind of shut her self away. The Companions were never really the same after that, so I gave away the gift of the beast, being Dragonborn takes enough energy as it is, having that beast blood in me, it just wore me out.”

Lena talk all of this in stride, listening close to Kara’s stories. She found it interesting that Kara had been a werewolf, and then had given it up. Lena partially understood. While Lena would never give up her gift of being a vampire, at least not without reason, in the short time knowing Kara, she could tell that Kara overexerted herself. Upon hearing that Kara hadn’t slept since before finding her, Lena was surprised Kara could even stand. From the little she knew of Dragonborn, being able to stay awake for long periods of time was not a power they had. And she knew using her voice must take a lot of energy.

“I know that there are many who requested my help just because I’m Dragonborn, while I try to keep it a secret, it’s not exactly the best kept one in Skyrim.”

“But,” Lena pauses, trying to think of her next words, “I’m just, in awe of your kindness.”

Kara blushes a bit, “well, after my family was…well, after…” Kara sighs deeply. While Lena had been nothing but up front and open, Kara still couldn’t tell her about her family. It’s not that she didn’t trust Lena, she did, very much. But it is still so hard to talk about that day, even with Alex, and if Kara was honest with herself, she didn’t want Lena to feel bad about her family, or at least any worse than she already had when she learned it was the Luthor clan that killed Kara’s parents. And while Kara was well aware Lena couldn’t have had anything to do with that, Kara just didn’t know how to explain to Lena that after her parents were killed, she spent so many years alone until Alex found her that day after she turned 15. She doesn’t know how to explain the cold nights she cried herself to sleep because she missed her parents so much. She…just doesn’t know.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Lena apologizes, seeing the fear and sadness on Kara’s face.

“No it’s, I just,” Kara pauses again. She looks ahead and sees the Valthiem Towers, and she sees it’s occupied with bandits. “Lena, get down.” Kara is partially grateful, with the bandits ahead of them, the subject has already been forgotten. But Kara promises herself that she will tell Lena the truth. For now, she focuses on the bandits. They find cover behind a rock that is just under 50 meters from the entrance of the towers.

“_Vaas, yah niir,” _Kara whispers, now happy that she doesn’t have to hide that from Lena anymore. Lena watches as Kara looks at the tower in front of her, seemingly counting the number of enemies.

“So that allows you to see life around you,” Lena whispers quietly, as to not alert the bandits ahead. Kara nods.

“Probably the most useful shout next to Unrelenting Force or Fire and Frost breath.”

Lena wants to ask more, but Kara is readying herself to fight.

“There’s 8 of them. Two at the entrance, one in the closet tower, and one on top of it. There’s one walking across the bridge, two in the farther tower, and one is just sitting on the cliff edge to side of it.”

Lena looks and sees a few of the bandits.

“What’s the plan?”

Kara nocks an arrow. “I’m going to take out the one on the bridge,” she says as she pulls back the string. Lena can see the bandit she’s aiming at. He’s moving slowly across the bridge, and he’s a fair distance away, Lena wonders just how Kara will make the shot. But Kara is calm, breathing in and out with smooth deep breaths. She takes careful aim and lets the arrow fly. The ebony arrow flies through air with streamlined precision, and the arrow pierces the bandit’s neck. He clutches the wound with his hands, but the damage has already been done. He stumbles to the side and falls off to the bridge. Lena gasps at Kara’s incredible accuracy. She’s already another one lined up in her sight, but she holds the arrow on the bow.

“How far can you shoot those ice spike things?”

Lena smiles, and her hand starts frosting up, ready to strike, “how far do you need it?”

“I’ll take the left, you got the right?”

“On your mark.”

Kara takes final aim at her target and lets the arrow fly, and Lena shoots an ice spike at the same time. Kara’s arrow hits the bandit center chest, the light leather armor offering nearly no protection. And Lena’s spike hits the other’s chest, but the bandit does not fall. The bandit shouts for help.

“OVER THERE,” the bandit screams, alerting the others.

“Dammit,” Kara curses as she and Lena both stand.

“This is where the fun begins,” Lena quips. They both run forward as Lena casts another ice spike that downs her previous target. Kara spots the two from the closest tower running down to meet Kara and Lena, who haven’t yet reached the small holdout. Kara holsters her bow and unsheathes the Dawnbreaker sword. She meets one of the bandit’s head on, blocking his first swing with relative ease. Lena encounters the other bandit, she doesn’t have a weapon to block with, but she steps to the side to avoid the bandit’s swing, she conjures a vampiric drain spell. The bandit groans in pain, and Lena, while still casting the vampiric drain, casts the ice spike into the bandit’s leg. She falls to the ground, and Lena’s vampiric spell swiftly sucks the life out of the criminal. Kara dispatches the other bandit with ease and then all is quiet.

“_Vaas,” _Kara whispers, not needing to use the full shout, and she can see the other three bandits have not moved, nor been alerted to their presence. “We can just ignore them. They don’t know we are here.”

“Very good, let’s move on.”

They continue walking in silence for a bit before Lena breaks the silence.

“How many shouts do you know?”

“I’m still learning right now, but I’ve been training for nearly two years now, I’ve mastered just about 50 shouts*.”

Lena’s eyes widen, “that is very impressive.”

“There are some I don’t think I’ve ever used, and some that are so destructive that I’ll only use them in life threatening situations. But many really help out in everyday tasks.”

“Such as,” Lena asked, still intrigued.

“Well, Fire and Frost breath are both equally useful, but I use Fire more. Unrelenting Force, probably my favorite. Basically, I just shout a wall of force that pushes away my foes. And all shall quiver in fear before the Dragonborn, for I fear nothing” Kara says expansively, unsheathing her sword and swaying it around as if fighting a foe. Just then, a large crack from their left, a sound emanating from the forest, startles Kara. “_Fus Ro Dah,” _Kara shouts in fright. The leaves and sticks bounce around the epicenter of her shout. But when it turns out that it was Lena, pulling a prank, by shooting an ice spike at the ground, she starts howling in laughter.

“I’m sorry,” Lena says, rather unapologetically, still holding her stomach in laughter, “it has been far too long since I’ve pulled pranks. It is something I’ve sorely missed.”

Kara isn’t as amused, but she can’t help the smile that forms upon hearing Lena’s laughter. It’s as if the Gods had made that laugh to be so pure. But Kara still isn’t happy she’d been pranked. She continues walking, thinking of how she’s going to get back at her later. She can still hear Lena laughing, standing still, as she begins to catch her breath. Kara would be lying to herself if she had said Lena laughing wasn’t the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen, and as Lena sees Kara walking away, she skips a few steps to catch up.

“You must admit, that was humorous,” Lena says, playfully nudging Kara’s shoulder. Kara elects to ignore her for the time being, as the take left at a junction towards Winterhold. She walks ahead for Lena awhile, not bothering to look back at the smirk that is slowly fading Lena’s lips as they walk up higher on the mountains to Winterhold.

Snow begins to fall and dance around them, and the harsh wind snaps at their skin. Kara had long ago grown used to the harsh weather Skyrim was famous for, but it was clear Lena wasn’t really enjoying it, “This must be that beautiful Skyrim weather I’ve heard so much about,” she quips sarcastically.

“Why do you think I live in Whiterun? It’s the warmest part of Skyrim.”

Lena just shrugs off Kara’s comment, “let’s just get inside, or, in a cave, just…out of this.”

“We haven’t much farther to go to get to the college, but it is high in the mountains.”

“The cold never bothered me anyway, but I’m not much for the outdoors.”

Kara lets the comment go, not seeing much sense in Lena’s feel about the weather. They continue on for a little while until the large spires of the castle come into view.

They trek across the broken bridge and enter the college. Lena eyes the monstrous ball of magic floating in the atrium of the college. She wants to ask Kara about it, but she’s already made her way to a door to the side of the atrium and she’s opening it for Lena. She follows Kara’s lead and enters the door, which opens to a spiral staircase that leads to somewhere unknown to Lena.

“Who are we to see,” Lena asks as Kara closes the door behind them.

“The librarian, his name is Urag gro-Shob.”

Lena nearly scoffs at the name, but remembers way back in time, when her mother had taught her the various races of Skyrim. “Sounds Orcish,” she comments.

Kara nods. “He is, he’s got a rough exterior, but he means well.”

The walk into the library and Lena has to hold herself back at the vast knowledge that lies before her. Hundreds of books line the walls, stored in numerous bookcases that Lena wishes she could just plant herself there for hours and read every single one. Kara seems to notice Lena’s excitement over the books and makes a mental note to swipe a couple books before they leave.

“Urag,” Kara greets. He grunts, not giving any words in return. Kara looks as if she is waiting for him to speak, but continues to her question. “We need to find a moth priest.”

“A moth priest,” He scoffs, “what in Oblivion do you need a moth priest for?”

“Our business is our own,” Lena chimes in, not caring for Urag’s attitude towards Kara. “Just tell us what we need to know.”

“Fine, fine. The obvious answer is to go the Imperial City. The moth priests make their home in the White Gold Tower. Sometimes they go out looking for Elder Scrolls. Lucky for you, there’s a Moth priest in Skyrim right now, doing just that. He stopped in to do some research in the library, then left for Dragon Bridge. If you hurry, you might catch him there.”

“Thank you Urag,” Kara kindly responds, and Urag just grunts again. She and Lena turn to leave and Kara sneaks over to a bookcase, quietly taking a few books out and hiding them under her cloak. They leave swiftly without much talk and when they exit the college. The snow had ceased, but the gray clouds have yet to disperse, still covering Skyrim in with dim sunlight. As they pass Winterhold and walk further down the mountains, Kara retrieves the books she had stolen and hands them to Lena.

“It was all I could get, I didn’t really know what I was taking,” she said as she handed the books to Lena. _The Black Arrow, The Wolf’s Queen, _and _The Holds of Skyrim, _Kara now sees as Lena eyes each cover. And she also sees Lena smile.

“I,” Lena is at a loss for words. Lena tries to remember the last time someone had done such a thing for her. Certainly not her brother. And her mother, while nowhere near as bad as Lex, she was often distant, and she’d never go out of her way to endear herself to Lena. But Kara, the Dragonborn, she’d already saved her from her isolation, had trusted her, and was already standing by Lena’s side in her quest to stop her brother, all without question. And now, she’d stolen books for her. Lena was sure Kara couldn’t have known that books were by far her favorite thing. She loved to read. The thousands of years she’d been alive had given her vast amounts of knowledge, and her time in isolation hadn’t changed that. But Lena knew with the time that had passed, there had to be thousands of books waiting to be read, and the unknown books that Kara had just given her were a start.

She withheld the tear that dared to fall at the affection she’d received, something she can’t remember the last time she’d felt so, loved… Lena wasn’t sure if that was the word to use, but she found herself falling more and more for the warrior in front of her. A warrior she’d already witnessed fight tooth and nail for her, and then turn around and smile. Lena knew the moment she’d seen Kara smile that she was done for. Kara’s smile brought trust in a way Lena had never known. She felt safe with Kara. She felt happy. And so, without thinking, she dropped the books and rushed forward, pulling Kara in for a hug. Lena is sure she’s never hugged like this before, or really ever hugged before. The action was foreign to her. She was a vampire, she’s naturally cold, but Kara, she made her feel warm. And she feels Kara stiffen. And Lena’s first thought is discomfort, but the thought is dismissed when Kara returns the hug. And Lena feels tingly inside, and she steels herself. She shouldn’t allow herself this feeling, not yet. Not until Lex is stopped. She breaks away and picks up the books.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena says as she turns and starts walking, thankful her hood is hiding the crimson blush she didn’t know her cold body could even form. And her hood blocks the view of the similar blush that graces Kara’s face.

_Holy shit! She hugged me, _Kara’s mind ecstatically exclaims. She hops and skips to keep up with Lena and doesn’t hold her tongue.

“So, you like reading?”

“Very much,” Lena instantly responds. She had forgotten how much she loved to talk about books. “I doubt that the books I read when…well before, would be around now. But after all these years, I am excited once again to read books I’ve never read. It’s been so long. And don’t think of asking how long it’s been,” Lena adds, seeing Kara’s curiosity. “I still won’t tell you how old I am.”

Kara raises her hands in defense, “I would never,” she replies sarcastically. Lena chuckles as they continue down the mountain and into the valley forests.

They soon pass the Valthiem Towers, and thankfully they were still clear from when Kara and Lena had taken the bandits out earlier that day. And now the sun was beginning to set. Kara slowed down a bit to take in the sight of the orange glow glistening off the glaciers towering above her on the snowy mountains, high above where High Hrothgar sat. It had been sometime since she visited the Greybeards, and she was sure that there were more shouts to learn, but everything she knew right now was enough. Force, Fire, Frost, those were helpful in battle, and the Aura Whisper, and Dragon Aspect, just as useful. They were several other shouts she knew that helped out, but they were seldom used. And she tried to use her voice as little as possible to avoid any risk of people knowing she was Dragonborn. Thankfully, most people who knew she was Dragonborn, didn’t know that she was most likely the Last Dragonborn. Even though many in Skyrim knew here secret, there were many more who would wish to use her abilities for themselves. Kara had made quite a few enemies in her travels around Skyrim, and though Kara’s hands weren’t clean, she was far from criminal. Kara used force when necessary, and killed those who would harm others, that never bothered her. Bandits were animals to Kara, they prey on the weak, they deserve to rot in Oblivion. But it was much more difficult when it came to killing those she knew. Paarthurnax was never a question. She refused to kill him, but by doing so she lost favor with The Blades. Not that she needed there help, but their presence in Riverwood had always concerned Kara, and she knew someday she’d have to either convince them to leave or take them out to keep Alex safe.

They were coming up on Whiterun, Kara could feel herself wanting to sleep, but if they were going to catch this Moth Priest, they would need to hurry, so sleep would have to wait.

“I think we should keep moving,” Kara says.

“I don’t really need to sleep, but if you’re tiring, we should rest,” Lena suggests, worry clearly present in her voice. Kara shakes her off.

“No, we should keep moving.”

Lena lets the conversation end there, knowing it was better to keep moving, but it didn’t keep her from worrying about Kara. The thoughts had been running through her head since passing those towers earlier. She remembers the first time passing them that Kara was talking about her family, and Lena could see the pain in her eyes. Lena wondered what happened to them. So far, all she knew of Kara’s family is that she was adopted, and she had a sister. But if Lena were to guess, Kara’s birth parents were in Sovngarde, and it was something Lena wish she knew but wouldn’t ask about right now. But it didn’t stop Lena from worrying. She knew mortals needed sleep. And though Kara had slept that night before, she knew it couldn’t have been enough. But Lena kept her worries to herself as night fell. She also noticed Kara walk a little closer to her and she kept her bow in hand, as if danger were to jump out at any moment.

“Kara, I’m sure I can protect myself, you needn’t worry about me,” Lena softly said.

Kara hesitantly puts her bow away. “I know, I just…”

“Thank you,” Lena stops whatever ramble Kara was about to go on about protecting her. Lena was smitten really, but she didn’t want to show it. She liked Kara, a lot. But couldn’t allow herself any frivolities right now, not when her brother was so dangerous.

So, they spent the rest of the night in silence as they made their way to Dragon Bridge. They didn’t see anything on their way in and it caused Lena some irritation. “Nothing like a goose chase around the whole damned province.”

Kara, though just as irritated, smiled. “Oh but the stories that will be about our glorious adventure!”

Lena smiles and gives Kara a small laugh, “the Tale of the Great Moth Priest Hunt. It’s not something I’d want to read.”

“What about ‘Two Adventurers Seeing the World’?”

_I love that,_ Lena thinks. And it causes her to stutter her words, “Oh, I, I see. Let’s, let’s just keep going.”

At that moment, Kara sees Lodvar, a lumberjack she’d known once, a lumberjack whom she’d bought wood from way back when she was building a home that she ultimately abandoned. “Lodvar,” she calls out.

“What you do want,” he says tiredly.

“Have you seen a priest come through?”

“Try asking one of the guards.” And he doesn’t pay any more attention to Kara as he turns away and walks towards his home. Kara shrugs off the encounter and sees a guard leaning against one of the archways of the bridge.

“Excuse me, have you seen a moth priest come through here?”

“Oh, so that’s what that was. He came through here not long ago with an escort of soldiers. He didn’t stop, he just headed south across the bridge.”

“And so, we have a lead,” Lena says, happy they were getting somewhere.

“After you,” Kara says, with a smug grin at her chivalry.

The two start walking across the bridge. They don’t walk very far when they see a dismal sight. Lena runs forward, “no! no, no, no, no.”

Three soldiers lie dead beside an overturned cart to its side, and one vampire by a rock beside a dead horse.

“There has to be something,” Lena says, furiously looking through the dead bodies for a clue as to what happened. “This has to be my brother’s doing. No one would be as bold. And if he has the moth priest, then there is no way we read the scroll. And if we can’t read the scroll, we can’t defeat him. And if we can’t…”

“Lena,” Kara says, placing her arms on Lena as she’s about to search the dead vampire. Kara sees the panic and tears in Lena’s eyes. “Lena, breathe.”

Lena’s breath shutters as she inhales, but she is calmed by Kara’s touch. Kara’s hands venture through the dead vampire’s pockets and she finds a small piece of paper. And Kara’s delighted to see it has a lead.

“I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush south of Dragon Bridge. Take the moth priest to Forebears’ Holdout. I will break his will there. – Malkus. ” Kara reads aloud. She crumples up the paper and tosses it aside. “How about we go save ourselves a moth priest?”

Lena’s breath has steadied with Kara’s calm demeanor. “Sorry fo…”

“No. No apologizing. We’re going to save this moth priest, and we are going to take your brother down.”

Lena looks right into Kara’s eyes, into her soul. _I love her don’t I, _she questions. But that can’t be…She’s known Kara for all of one week. And sure she’d been locked up for 3200 years, but she still knew what love meant. Though Lena had never really been on the receiving end of such emotion, she knew love made her happy. And Kara made her happy. All restraint of emotions had gone out the window and she smiled, wiping the tears away.

“Come on, I’ve got you,” Kara says, helping Lena up, and she rubs her back.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispers. She doesn’t say what she knows she wants to. She can’t, not yet at least. Besides, what would Kara feel. They’d been flirting quite a bit, but it was just flirting right? And what of the future? Lena loathes temples, if their relationship would…what is she thinking? That is so far from what she should be thinking right now. She shakes her thoughts away. “Let’s go.”

If Kara can tell Lena wants to talk about something, she lets it slide, feeling Lena would talk about it when she was ready. But she knew the feeling in her stomach. Though she hadn’t felt such a feeling before, she knew what it was, because Alex had told her it’s what she felt when she first Sam. The butterflies, the jittery feeling, the blushes…she knew, she knew she was falling for Lena. And though they’d only known each other barely a week, she knew the feeling was true. She really liked Lena. And she didn’t think this feeling would go away, and she didn’t want it to. Though she could hear Alex’s skepticism in her head, but also her excitement. The thoughts are set aside for a conversation with Alex later, now, they have a moth priest to save.

They don’t have far to go. Kara silently counts her arrows as the walk to the cave, and with well over 60, those vampires don’t stand a chance. But that thought causes a thought.

“Lena, we, we’re killing other vampires…are, are you okay with that?”

She shrugs, “they all work for my brother. As far as I’m concerned, they all are as mad as he is.”

“Do you regret helping me?”

“No,” Lena instantly replies, smiling at Kara.

“Do you regret becoming a vampire?”

That freezes Lena in her tracks. And Kara thinks she’s crossed the line.

“I’m sorry, that was out of line.”

“No, no. It’s just, no one has asked me that before. I, I don’t really know. I think I just hate what it’s done to my family.”

“Well, I’ve met Lex. He clearly isn’t the brother of the year.”

Lena gives Kara a soft laugh. “He was always unstable. And he brought my father into his madness. Drove my mother crazy, which ended up with me being locked away for 3243 years.”

“No offence, but aside from you, I think your family is kind of crazy.”

Lena’s soft laugh turns a little more honesty and haughty. “Well, I can’t say I don’t agree, it’s just a bad thing on the whole.” Lena wants to ask once more about Kara’s family, but figures now is not a good time.

Suddenly a faint scream from a cave ahead of them, “well, here we are. Ready to go in?”

“Let’s rescue a moth priest.”

And Lena smiles, “well let’s move then.” And they enter the cave. Kara goes first, feeling the need to protect Lena first.

The crouch walk along the cave path, which opens to a vast alcove with various structures around it. A waterfall provides water around the small fortress, and the rushing water provides cover for the sound of Kara and Lena’s movement.

“_Vaas, yah niir,” _the whispering shout echoes quietly around them as the red forms bleed into Kara’s vision. Several vampires litter the alcove, “this will be fun,” Kara whispers as she turns to Lena. Lena’s hands glow with a frosty light, “let’s do it.”

Kara creeps about, finding her first target a few dozen yards away, walking along a broken ridge that rounds a small rotunda. Kara takes careful aim, and fires. The arrow digs into the vampire’s chest, causing her to fall over the edge the water below. She moves to the right, where a stone fence guards her presence. She sees another vampire in the rotunda, his body lit by a fire burning in the middle. But just before she fires, he stands and moves out of view. The start moving down, a steady hill to their left acts as a ramp to a muddy path below them. And there is a hellhound guarding the path. Kara had to tell herself that this wasn’t a playful puppy, as she hated killing dogs. _But these are bad dogs, _Kara tells herself. She summons the courage and fires an arrow at the hound, killing him instantly. The path is clear, and they see a small bridge that covers the outlet of the waterfall and the stream that runs from it. Their steps are easily covered by the sound of the rushing water, and so Kara quickens her pace for a short time across the bridge. Another death hound guards the other end, but this time Lena takes care of it, her icy spear silenced by the rushing water. The entrance to the fortress lies ahead of them, as does a bloody skeleton. Kara thinks bandits might have occupied this cave before the vampires, and those skeletons are what was left of the bandits. She doesn’t take too much time to dwell on the possibility. She finds the body of the vampire she’d killed earlier and retrieves her arrow, finding it in good condition. She nocks said arrow onto the drawstring, ready to fire on any enemy that comes her way. The entrance is a staircase that spirals to the top. And at the top is some kind of swirling magic barrier. Something Kara has never seen. But she doesn’t worry about that at the moment, three vampires protect said barrier. One of them is speaking in magic tongues. Kara chooses him as her first target. She lets the arrow fly, and the vampire falls to the ground.

“Who’s there,” one of the other vampire’s shout into the abyss, wondering where the attack came from. Kara is still hidden from view. Lena decides to show herself, causing a ruse to the other vampires seeing their own. And Kara takes the distraction to fire another arrow into the 2nd vampire’s chest. She goes down just as quickly as the 1st. Kara sees the third running around the barrier with glowing red hands, but Lena takes her shot, casting two icy spears into the vampire’s chest. All enemies down. Kara quickly takes an assessment on the situation. How does she break the barrier? She fires an arrow first, and nothing happens. She then tries slashing it with her sword which has just as useless an effect.

“_FUS RO DAH,” _Kara shouts, and the thundering force is just as useless as other attempts. Lena doesn’t bother containing her laughter. But then she sees one of the dead vampires and there is a glowing stone in her hand. One that glows similar to the barrier before her.

“Any idea what this does,” she asks Lena, who shrugs. Kara then turns to the moth priest, but she realizes that the barrier blinds him to all things outside it. Kara looks around and sees a pedestal above them. Kara runs up to the pedestal and places the stone into a slot that is glowing the same as the barrier and stone. There is a loud and crumbling thud as the barrier disintegrates before them. But their fight isn’t over. The vampire talking in tongues had bewitched the priest to fight whatever comes before him. Kara can’t hurt him, he’s too valuable. She dodges a few fireballs and turns to Lena for help.

“He’s enthralled, any damage will kill his bewitched mind, but it won’t hurt him,” Lena explains as she fires an icy spear.

“Oh,” Kara says, drawing an arrow. She fires only two before the priest stumbles to the ground. She and Lena rush to his aid. “Are you alright?”

“I owe a debt for the timely rescue of me. And I am quite alright, thanks to you. I am Dexion Evicus. I am a Moth Priest from Cryodil. These vampires claim that they had some purpose for me, but I do not know why.”

Lena breathes in relief that the priest is okay and that her and Kara’s quest to end her brother seems to still be on. “I know why they needed you,” Lena says softly. “Because we need you for the same reason.”

“Really? Well that is another mystery.”

“We need you to read an Elder Scroll,” Lena says, motioning to the Scroll still holstered to her back.

“How fascinating! I would be delighted to help you. But for reasons I hope obvious to you, we should not do this here.”

“We are at Fort Dawnguard, near Stendarr’s Beacon. We can take you there.”

“Well then, let’s not waste anytime. I wish to get out of here before more of those vampires arrive. Uh, no offense,” he adds seeing Lena’s obvious eyes.

She shrugs off the comment and they get on their way. Kara and Lena walk ahead of the priest.

It takes another day to reach Fort Dawnguard, and Kara curses whatever being built the behemoth of a fortress in such a remote location. And in that day, of course it rains. And its cold. And Kara knows she’s going to feel sick, but they have to trudge along. She has to keep going. To keep Lena safe. They enter the fort and of course Isran is waiting, and so is his distasteful attitude.

“We found the priest and we have the scroll.”

“Good, just let the old man know when you’re ready.” At that moment, Dexion walks up behind them.

“The fortress is remarkable. I have colleagues who would love to study this place, in detail,” he says. Kara thinks that would make Isran smile, but he keeps his stoic demeanor.

“Are you ready to read the scroll,” Kara asks kindly.

“Oh of course. Let’s see what secrets it has to tell.” Lena finally releases the scroll from her protection and hands it to Dexion. “Now if everyone will please be silent. I must concentrate.”

He starts to read aloud, “I see visions. Visions of, of a great bow.” That catches Kara’s attention. “I know this weapon. It is Auriel’s Bow.” Kara has never heard of such a weapon. “And now a voice whispers, it says, “Among the Knights Children, a Daedra Lord will rise. And in an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, the darkness will mingle with light. The night and the day will be as one. The voice fades and words begin to shimmer and distort. But, wait…there’s more here. The secret of the bow’s power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, yes, I see them now. One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My…my vision darkens, and, I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls.” He closes the scroll and stumbles back. “I’m sorry, I must rest now. The reading has, made me weary,” he barely manages.

Isran pays no mind to either of them, turning around to go about his day, Kara turns to Lena, who wears a worried look.

“Lena,” Kara asks, scared for her friend, “are you okay?”

She simply nods but doesn’t speak.

“Do you just want to leave?” Lena nods again. And Kara couldn’t be happier. She doesn’t like this place and she just wants to sleep. “Let’s go to Whiterun. I could use some sleep.”

They borrow horses from the Dawnguard and race towards Whiterun. The rain is still pounding, and the cold doesn’t make Kara feel any better. Hopefully, a warm bath and chicken dumplings could help avoid any sickness tomorrow. And as soon as she reaches the stables, she dismounts from the horse and runs to Breezehome, with Lena close behind. It’s here Kara realizes a potential issue, one she isn’t sure effects Lena.

“Um, are you cold? Do you get cold,” Kara asks as they enter Breezehome. And Kara is delighted to see the fire is brightly blazing. _Thank you Lydia._

Lena smiles, “not really, but these clothes I’m sure would feel nicer dried. I hope I didn’t ruin them, these fur travel clothes are quite lovely.”

“Oh, yes. Umm, well just raid my wardrobe, I’m sure you can find something. You can leave them down here, my housecarl will clean them later.” Kara lets Lena to her own devices and rushes down to the basement to her bath.

“_Yol, tal shul,” _Kara shouts into the water, heating it up immediately. She strips from her Nightingale armor, laying it to the side for Lydia to clean later. She practically jumps into the water and moans in sweet relief. The hot water melts away the cold rain and sweat away and Kara loses herself in the heat. It’s been a long few days, with a lot of searching and fighting. Though, it’s been sometime she’d come home after several days of travel without a scratch. Even if she’d just been home a few days earlier, she didn’t feel near as happy as she did right now. Kara thinks only Alex’s presence can rival how much fun she’s been having with Lena. Kara could travel the rest of her days with Lena and she doesn’t think she’ll get bored of her. There was so much mystery that Kara wanted to unravel, and Kara knew she’d have to give if she were to receive but there was so much Kara wanted to know, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to open up quite yet. She puts all the thoughts aside and thinks of Lena’s smile as she succumbs further to the warmth of the water. She doesn’t know how long she’s been in the bath when a knock on the door rings out.

“Kara,” Lena’s soft voice sounds out behind it. And Lena doesn’t wait for an answer and she opens the door and Kara’s eyes bulge out of their sockets. Lena had found a simple white gown. One that barely covers Lena’s precious curves and reveals far too much for Kara’s imagination. “I hope this is okay.”

“Okay? Lena you look…I mean…you look incredible.”

Lena’s smiles a devious smile.

“But you would like it better off of me, wouldn’t you?”

Kara blushes, “I’m sorry?”

And Lena shrugs her shoulders out of the gown, letting it fall to floor, and Kara’s jaw does the same. Lena is stalking towards Kara, pushing her back into the bath. Kneeling in front of her, the water barely covering anything of Lena’s pale skin.

“Lena, I, I, I, I,”

“Shhh,” Lena places a finger on her lips and inches closer, “just say the word and I’ll leave.”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Kara whispers. She can feel Lena’s breath on her lips, and Kara’s heart is screaming to close the distance. _Screw it. _She pushes her lips on Lena’s and it’s like fire spreading all around her body in excitement. She can’t contain the joy and she drags Lena further into the bath with here. To feel Lena’s body all wet against hers sends joy and utter desire to her core like she’s never felt and from this moment she never wants to feel this desire again unless it’s with Lena.

“Kara,” Lena asks.

“Yes, Lena?”

“Kara!”

Kara is shaken and startles in the water. _It was a dream? _Kara thinks sadly. She finds herself still in the water, and Lena nowhere to be seen. Kara sighs in defeat.

“Kara,” Lena asks again behind the door.

“Sorry! What is it?”

“You’ve been in there for a long time, surely you must be clean by now!”

Kara now realizes she’d fallen asleep in the bath, hence the dream. And her body is all pruned and wrinkly from the water.

“Damn you,” Kara curses to herself quietly, rushing out of the water and drying herself off before covering herself in a robe. She exits her basement. “Sorry, I must have fallen asleep.”

Kara takes a moment to see Lena, silently disappointed that it wasn’t a nightgown covering her, but Kara still sees beauty in the casual clothes that Lena had chosen. And Kara is trying very hard not to think about the dream she’d just had with the person in front of her.

“Did you need something?”

“Well, if you need to sleep, I understand. We can talk later.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Dexion mentioned two other Elder Scrolls. I think I know where we can start looking.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier,” Kara hopes it didn’t come off as anger, but if Lena knew about the scrolls, she should have spoken up.

“Half the people in your little crew would just as soon kill me as talk to me. That doesn’t exactly make me want to open up, I got a warmer welcome from Lex, and that’s saying something.”

“Oh,” Kara realizes, “well, if it’s any consolation, I’d listen to you over them.”

“I know,” Lena says with a smile, “that’s why I trust you.”

Now it’s Kara turn to smile, and blush. “Thank you.”

“I mean it Kara, I trust you.”

“I trust you too.”

The urge to kiss Lena doesn’t leave Kara’s mind, and she finds something to change the subject.

“Do you think still cares about you?”

There is a sadness present in Lena’s voice, “you know, I've asked myself the same thing. I thought... I hoped that if he saw me, he might feel something again. But I guess I don't really factor in at this point. I don't even think he sees me as his sister anymore. I'm just... a means to an end."

Kara doesn’t hesitate. She hugs Lena tight, and Lena is hesitant at first, but only because of the shock. She shouldn’t be surprised really. She’d done the same thing to Kara the day before.

“You’re not a means to an end Lena. And Lex is a fool for disregarding you.”

They stay in the hug for a bit, before they break apart to continue their discussion.

“So, where would this Elder Scroll be?”

“We need to find my mother, Lillian. She'll definitely know where it is, and if we're lucky, she actually has it herself."

“I thought you didn’t know where she was.”

"The last time I saw her, she said that she'd go somewhere safe... somewhere that my Lex would never search. Other than that, she wouldn't tell me anything. But the way she said it... ‘someplace he would never search.’ It was cryptic, yet she called attention to it."

“Hmm, I don’t quite know what to do with that. Obviously you know her better than me.”

“Well, she was almost as obsessed with the prophecy as Lex was, but when it came to me, for some reason she chose to hide me away. I can’t really worry about the why right now, we need to find that scroll. Any ideas?”

Kara shrugs, “Maybe she’s sealed away like you were?”

“Doubtful. She said she wanted to stay awake in case the situation was resolved. It had to be one of us, and, well, she's so much more powerful than I am. It just made sense for her to be out here. What else you got?”

“What about the castle? Is there some secret dungeon Lex might not know about?”

Lena ponders for a moment before her eyes go wide, “Wait... that almost makes sense! I used to help my mother tend a garden in the courtyard here. All of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that Lex couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

“Well, I will help you no matter what, but Lex did banish me from the castle, and he’s probably no fan of you. Wouldn’t it be risky going there? And even riskier for her for staying?”

“Oh yes absolutely. But my mother's not a coward. I don't think we'll actually trip over her there. But it's worth a look."

“Do you think they will let us use the front door,” Kara remarks sarcastically. Lena pokes her.

“I lived there for hundreds of years. I know every nook and cranny. There’s an old unused inlet I think we can sneak into.”

“That’s,” Kara pauses “that’s great, but let’s do it tomorrow.”

Lena laughs, “yes, tomorrow. If you don’t mind, I’m going go out to the woods around Whiterun, find a deer or two. You sleep well darling.” Lena turns and leaves, and Kara’s eyes are on her until she’s out the door. Kara walks up the steps to her room and once inside she realizes that whole conversation was carried out in her thin robe. She wants to be mortified, but she can’t help but wonder what Lena was thinking. Their budding attraction was clear to a blind man. And Kara knew they quickly forming a spark that she didn’t want to snuff out. Only time will tell what their relationship could be. Kara knew one thing though, she really, really needed to talk to Alex. Because if she was going to pursue Lena, she had to let Lena know the truth. She had to tell Lena about her parents. She’d done well to not think of the fact now running through her head. Those eyes, the eyes of the creature that killed her parents, the eyes that had remained unseen until she’d set foot in that castle, the eyes of a killer, a psychopath, the eyes of Lex Luthor.

All had to come out in the open if Kara wanted to love Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spotted the obvious Skyrim meme, because OF FREAKING COURSE I'D PUT IT IN HERE!


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara panics, and all Lena wants to do his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Panic Attack. And I feel like some aren't going to like how I handled it, but how Alex gets Kara out of it, has happened to me, and I was happy they did it to get me out of my panic attack, so I'm just using my own experience for that.

To give you an idea of what Kara's dragon aspect is like

VII. Ghosts of the Past

Lena stalks through the dark unseen. Neither of the moons of Nirn shines on this night, cloaking Lena in total darkness. And the only light in sight is the glowing of the braziers and torches of Whiterun. Very few souls still roam the streets at this late hour, a few drunks and the five guards are all that give the city life. And all is quiet in the curiously open city. The soft ruffle of the wind is the only sound that breaks the silence. She walks around the town for some time, amazed at the openness of it all. She sees a boat that is upside down on top of one particular building, something she plans to ask Kara about later. The monumental size of the building that overlooks the rest of the city clearly marks where the leader of this town lives. And Lena wonders who that might be and which side of this civil war they are on. Lena has learned a bit more about some of the holds of Skyrim and this civil war. And she was inclined to agree with what Kara said earlier, that both sides are wrong. It’s interesting really. Lena thought that the 3200 years she was locked away, Skyrim would change, but it doesn’t seem so. They were dragons when she was locked away, and there are dragons now. War had changed Skyrim just as it always had. The Thalmor were new, and weren’t any better than the Nord crazy Stormcloaks. Though Kara was a Nord, and Lena herself was a Nord, a vampire one, she didn’t feel either side had a great idea of how to run Skyrim if they won the war. Lena was relieved that the war didn’t seem as bloody as the wars of her time, and battles didn’t seem to occur as often as Lena thought they would.

Lena’s thoughts on the war lead her to the front door of Kara’s home. As tired as Kara was the day before and with sun still many hours from rising, Lena knew she would be sleeping, and so she quietly stepped inside. The fire was fading away and so was the light it provided. She figured now was a good time to read the books Kara had stolen for her, so she conjured a fire spell and the fire was revived with a bright light.

She chose to read _The Book of the Dragonborn, _and sat down in front of the fire. She coveted the warmth. Though her kind was vulnerable to fire, Lena had long ago found a potion that reduced such weaknesses. And she had only shared that potion with her mother. And it brought Kara into her mind. She hadn’t thought much on it when she’d done it, her spontaneous hug she’d given Kara, but she felt how hot Kara was. Her astonishingly perfect build aside, Kara ran hot. Lena knew it was due to her being the Last Dragonborn. She’d heard of other Dragonborns like Miraak, but she’d met one until Kara. Thought Lena already knew this fact, she felt Kara’s pure personality and her dragon soul made her one of kind. She knew how much power a Dragonborn could wield. And though Kara seemed to reign in her powers, something that made her all that more incredible to Lena, she knew Kara was powerful. And she wondered what it would take for Kara to unleash her full potential. Hopefully she’ll never have to find out. Kara was the purest being she’d ever met. And if she weren’t Dragonborn, she would have guessed that Kara was sent by the Divines. No one could have been so kind. Especially to a vampire.

And it brought her to the thoughts of love she’d tried to suppress earlier that day. Lena knew what she felt was real. There was never a doubt about that despite her lack of love in her family. What bothered Lena is how she could ever make it work. She was a vampire. Her brother was insane and will more than likely be hunting her down after he finds out the Elder Scroll is being used against him. And Lena knew he would target Kara to get to her. She didn’t want that. Lena already felt pangs of guilt for letting Kara get dragged into her own family drama. And Lena tried to convince herself that Kara would be by her side no matter what, it didn’t squish the anxiety she had over losing Kara to her Lex’s insanity. She wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if Kara was injured, or worse, because of her. Even with Lena’s inkling that her feelings were reciprocated, she was scared to act on them. But she was too smart not too dismiss the possibility that she very well might be killed in her battle against her brother, and giving in to her feelings for Kara, well, Lena felt going out while being in love wouldn’t be so bad.

Her thoughts continued to race, and Lena realized that the book in her hands hadn’t even been opened. And so she pushed her thoughts aside and opened to the first page. But before she could read a word, a loud whimper came from the room above her. And she could her rustling around in Kara’s room. Her first thought it that she was being attacked, but she’d been sitting by the door all this time and no one had entered. _She must be dreaming_, Lena thinks.

“No, please,” she hears Kara cry. And that puts Lena into action. She throws the book aside and rushes upstairs and bursts into Kara’s room and sees her writhing on the bed. The covers have been kicked off the bed, and she sees the panic on Kara’s body. She’s sweating all over and there is no peace on her face. And Lena wonders what could possibly scare the embodiment of the sun so immensely.

And Kara groans and cries and Lena is at a loss of what to do. She wants to ease the pain in Kara’s mind. She briefly considers using magic to rid Kara of the demons that haunt her, but she’s so out of practice, she won’t dare risk hurting Kara. She moves closer and sits on the bed next to Kara. She reaches out and is about to lay her arm on Kara’s shoulder when Kara cries out once more.

“Mom, no,” Kara mumbles and it stops Lena. Lena still doesn’t know what happened to Kara’s family. And stirring Kara from her sleep might bring about a conversation Kara isn’t ready for. But Lena wants to ease her pain. Lena can tell Kara to tell her when she’s ready. And so she lays her hand on Kara’s shoulder and gently shakes. But Kara’s nightmare continues.

“Don’t leave.” There are tears streaming from Kara’s eyes and all Lena wants is for it to end.

“Kara, wake up,” Lena softly commands, shaking Kara’s shoulder once more, but Kara still writhes in pain. “Kara please wake up.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara cries out again. And now Lena is becoming more fearful, and more forceful in waking Kara. She starts shaking Kara more vigorously.

“Kara, please, wake up.” And Lena is about to about to straddle Kara and place her hands on both Kara’s shoulders when she’s suddenly flipped over as a thundering shout rings through her ears.

“_MUL QAH DIIV!” _And it happens so fast that she doesn’t feel the blade slip into her shoulder, because pinning her to the bed is a fiery bright body that Lena almost doesn’t recognize Kara. And she realizes she’s looking at what a Dragonborn can be, she’s looking at a dragon. At she looks into fluid yellow eyes, not seeing anything of the mesmerizing blue eyes that she came to admire. And then she looks into the dagger in her shoulder. The blade has no effect on her, no pain, because her pure-blood vampire powers take the damage away as quickly as it came. But Kara doesn’t know this, and Lena almost doesn’t know the woman who just stabbed her. For once, Lena’s breath is heavy, because the fright and rage she sees in Kara’s eyes is unknown. She had just wondered just how powerful Kara can be, and she was seeing it now. And she realizes that the blade is being twisted but Lena feels nothing.

“Kara,” Lena speaks, trying to bring Kara out of her trance. And the yellow eyes blink away into the blue eyes she loved and Kara’s nightmare panic turns real.

“Lena,” she asks, shocked from being awoken. But then she looks at her own hand and the dagger she had just dug into Lena’s shoulder. “NO! NO!,” Kara screams and jumps back in horror, smashing her body against her closet, causing several objects on top to fall.

“Kara,” Lena says softly, hoping to calm Kara down. But her voice has no effect because Kara breaks down with tears that were already there, but now being wept for other reasons.

Lena stands but Kara holds her hands out, “DON’T COME NEAR ME!”

But Kara doesn’t know what to do anymore so she runs out of the room, out of the house, and out of the city, and Lena has no idea where she is going. Lena is so shocked what just transpiredm that she remains frozen in place. But after some time of motionless and thoughtless trance, she regains her bearings and removes the dagger from her shoulder. She quickly heals the wound, but she’s still shocked from the encounter and her movements are sloppy and her actions leave a rather nasty scar in place of the dagger. But it does not cause Lena thoughts of anger or distrust, because it was her fault. She should have let Kara’s dreams run their course, but of course, Lena’s emotions got the better of her and she only wanted to ease Kara’s pain. And Lena could hear her brother’s laughter in her mind at her colossal failure. _Shut up, Lex, _she thinks to her betraying thoughts. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run after Kara. But for once upon this night, her intellect won her actions, and she stayed put.

And Kara ran. She ran into three guards in her rush out of Whiterun, and she didn’t hear their curses at her as she ran away. Her dragon heart was beating rapidly as it carried her feet at vast speeds across the landscape while her tears didn’t stop flowing. _I stabbed Lena. I hurt Lena. TALOS, WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? _Kara’s fear was the only thing driving her feet as she ran to Riverwood. Her nightmare of her mother’s murder drove her panic when she was awoken. She had been so terrified of her dream that she brought upon her true power and charging up her Dragon Aspect. Something she’d only done two times since she’s known the shout. Once when she learn all three words, and another to protect Alex. She never wanted to use this power. The terror it brought upon those who saw it was something she didn’t want. She wanted her Dragonborn powers to be seen as good. And Lena had just seen the most terrifying side of it. And then Kara stabbed her with the dagger she kept under her pillow.

_She’ll never trust me again. She’ll never speak to me again. What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? _Her mind cries out as she reaches Alex’s home. She finds the door locked and in her panicked state, she did not bring her key. She bangs on the door many times, and her desperate need for her sister has overloaded her brain that she isn’t waiting for the door to open.

“ALEX,” Kara screams, “ALEX!”

And finally, the door opens and reveals a sleepy and annoyed Alex. But her eyes see the state of her sister, her Dragon Aspect lighting the space between them. And she doesn’t have much time to examine the cause of Kara’s state when her sister barrels into her arms, weeping furiously. And she has to conjure frost from her hands and run it through her own body to keep Kara from burning her with the bursting hot energy coming from Kara’s powers.

“Shhh,” Alex soothes, trying to calm Kara down. But she’s screaming into Alex’s shoulder, her sister’s touch doing nothing to comfort her. And Alex now realizes Kara’s state of panic. As far as Alex can recall, the last panic attack she’d seen Kara have was just a few weeks after she’d come to live with her. Back then, they weren’t close. Alex did not like Kara and did many things to spite her. And in Kara’s panic attack then, Alex had pushed her into the water. Looking back, Alex hated herself for doing that to her sister, but it stopped Kara’s panic, and Alex needed to calm Kara down.

And so, Alex grabbed Kara’s hands and pulled her towards the flowing river. “Sorry Kara,” she quickly apologized before dragging the both of them into water. The water hits Alex’s face like a slap, the rushing river more powerful than she realized. But it had done the job. The fire in Kara’s veins is fizzled out and Alex quickly drags her out of the water. Kara falls on her back, reeling from the sudden rush of the river. Kara’s breath is frighteningly heavy and Alex crawls next to her sister, parting the hair from her face. They are both dripping wet and Alex wipes away the tears that still fall despite their swift stint in the swinging waves. And by this time Sam, had come out with blankets. Alex takes a blanket and warms it with flaming magic before placing it around Kara’s shoulders as she sits up. And Alex does the same for the second blanket, but Sam takes it away and places it on Alex before she can do it herself. She kisses her wife’s head, “I’ll be inside,” and leaves the sisters alone.

It takes some time for Kara to calm down, and Alex stays snuggled at her sister’s side. Neither talked, and Alex just waited for Kara to be ready.

“I can’t believe this happened again,” Kara whispered so quietly that if they weren’t so close together Alex would have missed it.

Alex only snuggled closer, knowing that now the panic has subsided, her comfort was all Kara needed.

“It was that nightmare again. But, that’s not the worst of it.”

This caught Alex off guard. She knew of the night terror that plagued Kara’s mind. The one that repeated the horrors of the night Kara’s parents were killed. As far as Alex was aware, she was the sole person that Kara had ever told about the dream. But she had a feeling that might not nbe the case soon.

“Is this about Lena,” Alex asked. Kara’s confession about Lena barely a week before had got Ale thinking heavily on her sister’s decision. She tended to trust Kara’s judgement, but she also knew how quickly to trust Kara was and didn’t want to see her sister get hurt. And though there had been many times where Alex was right, and Kara got into trouble, there was something in Kara’s voice when she spoke about Lena.

“I stabbed her,” Kara confessed, burying her head in her knees as she did. Alex’s heart broke for her sister’s pain. “I was having the nightmare and thrashing about in the bed and she was trying to help. All she was doing was trying to help and she woke me up and I freaked out and conjured my Dragon Aspect and I pulled out my dagger from my pillow and I stabbed her in the shoulder. I didn’t even know what I did, and she just wanted to help, and I stabbed her,” Kara spoke so quickly, trying to get through her confession without crying. Alex knew that the nightmare had put her in her heightened state of panic, it had to be for Kara to be so terrified to call upon her Dragon Aspect. And Kara was still crying, but Alex had a feeling that this was over something far more serious than an accidental stabbing.

“Alex,” Kara speaks softly, her head still buried in her knees, “she’s not her family. And I…I lo…I like her, a lot.”

Alex smiles, “good.”

That brings Kara’s head up.

“You’ve told me how much you trust her. You’ve never done that.”

Kara thinks back to all the conversations they’ve had about people that Kara likes, and she thinks Alex is right.

“Huh.”

“Kara, I know I’ve been rather skeptical when it comes to the people you surround yourself with. And I’m trying to be better about it. I won’t always be able to help myself in protecting you, but you’ve never told me about someone you trust, you’ve always asked me. I still want to meet her one day, but I want you to be ready.”

“Why would she trust me though. I stabbed her. I hurt her. I told her I would protect her, and I hurt her.”

Alex begins to fiddle with a few strands of Kara’s hair, “but it wasn’t your fault Kara.”

“But it is. You’ve told me to reign in my powers, to control myself, to not let myself le…”

“Kara, this has nothing to do with that. Your dreams are a figment of your mind, you can’t control them. This isn’t your fault. It’s not Lena’s. It’s just something that happened.”

It’s the words Kara deep down knew to be true but needed to hear. She can’t control her dreams. She’s not responsible for the way she reacted after suffering one of the most terrifying nightmares that plagued her mind.

“I think I’m going to tell her about my parents.”

And though every cell in her body said otherwise, Alex trusted Kara’s choice, “I’ve got you, no matter what.”

“El Mayarah,” Kara quoted her family motto, one of many things that Alex adopted to keep Kara’s family legacy alive.

“El Mayarah,” she repeated, kissing her sister’s temple.

“I love you sis.”

“Right back at you. Come on in, you can sleep here tonight, and you can tell me all about what you and Lena have been up to.”

Back in Whiterun, several hours later, the sun rose, basking Skyrim in rich morning light, and Lena Luthor was debating whether or not to pursue Kara. The only place she thought of looking was Riverwood. Kara had mentioned her sister lived there, and Lena really wanted to make sure she was okay. She investigated her wound in Kara’s mirror, and though the wound had scarred, there was no real damage. The only damage she saw was to her friendship with Kara. She couldn’t imagine how bad Kara felt right now. She didn’t pretend to know what was going through Kara’s mind. And she only wished to ease Kara’s suffering.

After several mental arguments with herself, she figured she would go seek Kara. And she left Whiterun in the late morning hours, covering herself from the bright sun with her hood. It didn’t take very long to get to Riverwood. The real task was finding Kara. It was a relief to find that Riverwood wasn’t near as large as Whiterun. But before she could really go looking around, she was stopped by a guard.

“Halt stranger,” he said, “state your purpose.”

“I’m looking for Alex Danvers.”

The guard immediately backed down, “Oh, of course. Her home is just right here,” he said, pointing to a large and beautifully made home. She walks around to the front of the house facing the river, and she finds a beautiful garden that reminds her of her mother’s gardens. A dock extends out of the riverbank, providing a fishing spot for several fishing nets that were being manned for two men. The front of the home is guarding by a stone path that runs along the riverbank, with garden plots and feeding troughs.

There are two levels to the home, and Lena steps to the top deck, and is about to knock on the door when she feels the tip of a sword hit her back.

“Who are you,” an unknown voice asks threateningly.

Lena raises her hands in surrender. “Listen, I’ve only been back for two and a half weeks, and I’m 0-3 on warm welcomes. Perhaps you can show some kindness.”

“I don’t take kindly to strangers who come to my home.”

“I’m just looking for Kara.” The pressure of the sword in her back dissipates. And she thinks the sword might have belonged to Alex.

“You must be Lena.”

Lena noticed that the name Luthor was not added to the accusation. And she felt pangs of gratitude to Kara, knowing she was the one who probably told Alex about her, minus family history. She turns and lets down her hood.

“Damn, you really are a looker.”

Confusion filled Lena’s expression, “Thank you, I suppose.”

The woman smiled and extended her hand, “I am Samantha Danvers-Arias. I am wedded to Alex Danvers.”

“Which makes you Kara’s sister in law.”

“Precisely. Is she here? I really need to speak to her.”

Sam eyed Lena cautiously, seemingly trying to deduce if Lena’s intentions were as she said. Sam knew Alex would soon be here, and her glare was far more deadly than her own. But she figured she might have a bit of fun with the vampire.

“About?”

Lena’s expression sorrowed, and it was an expression that sold Sam.

“Please, I just want to ensure that she is well. She…” Lena paused. If Kara didn’t run here last night, she didn’t want to expose her panic attack. Not that it was anything to be ashamed of in Lena’s mind, she wasn’t sure if she wanted her sister to worry. “I’m just worried.”

“Sam,” another new voice called from behind her, “who are you talk…Oh, hello.”

This must be Alex. Kara had described red hair parted to one side.

“I’m Alex Danvers, you must be…”

“Please,” Lena interrupts, “is Kara okay?”

For reasons unknown to Lena, her abrupt questions froze Alex.

_Either she has no social manners, or she cares about Kara enough to not even introduce herself, _Alex thinks. _Damn, I like her. _If Alex was honest, she was surprised at how quickly she came to the conclusion. She already knew Lena couldn’t have had anything to do with Kara’s family, as she was locked away. And with Lena present right in front of her, it was hard to ignore the obvious care the vampire had for her sister.

“She will be,” Alex responds. Both Sam and Alex see the visible relief on the vampire’s expression.

“Okay, I just, I wanted to be sure. I will be on my way.”

“Nonsense, Kara’s told me all about your adventures.”

“Exactly how much has she told you?”

“Enough to know that you are rather calm and kind for a vampire. Or so Kara has told me.”

Lena manages to fight back a blush and focuses on her main goal of ensuring Kara is okay.

“Is she here? Can I see her?”

Sam shakes her head, “she is out with our daughter. But she should return any minut…”

“Lena?” And Lena’s heart stops. Just hearing her name from those lips brought joy to heart. But as she looked into Kara’s eyes, she didn’t see the happiness, she still saw fear. Kara could feel another panic attack coming, _she’s going to kill me. I stabbed her and she’s here to exact revenge. _

“Kara, are you okay?”

And Lena’s voice squashes the rising panic within her, but not the tears.

“Lena,” Kara stutters.

“Mom,” Ruby asks, curious to the scene in front of her. Sam ushers her daughter away and Alex squeezes Kara shoulder in comfort.

“I’ll give you two some space.”

And the trio leave Kara and Lena alone, and Kara is swaying and fiddling with her hands.

“Are you okay,” Lena asks once more.

Kara’s jaw drops as if she had taken offense to that, “AM I OKAY? Lena, I stabbed you!”

Lena laughs, moving the collar of her top down enough to reveal the healed, but scarred, wound. Kara’s eyes widened, “It’s healed?”

“Kara, I’m a vampire. I’m a pure-blood ancient vampire at that. It takes a lot more than your dagger to kill me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?”

Lena smiles compassionately, “you ran away before I could.”

And Kara’s demeanor changes, “oh, right.” Lena reaches out and places her hand on Kara’s cheek and Kara melts into the touch, “I’m sorry Lena.” 

Lena takes Kara’s hand and places it over her wound, and Kara finally relaxes. “You feel that? The wound is nothing. If a dagger could kill me, I would have taken down Lex long ago. That bow, the one we are searching for, is the only thing that can kill me.”

Kara thinks back to her nightmare, and how her family had been slaughtered. She remembers the sword driven through her father, and his own driven through Lex, and Lex walked away without a scratch. And she thinks of everything she has to tell Lena. They walk with each other to the edge of the riverbank; Kara sits and dips her feet in the water that has been warmed by the sunlight. Lena sits next to her and watches Kara as she readies herself to confess all.

“It was my parents. The nightmare.”

Lena doesn’t say anything, she just waits for Kara to continue. “My real name is Kara Zor-El. We lived in Cryodill in the Imperial City. And my family had powerful influence. They were killed when I was 8. My whole family, they were all killed.”

Lena places her hand on Kara’s back, “I’m so sorry Kara.”

Kara wills herself to continue. “They were called by vampires, by Lex.”

And Lena freezes. She always knew Lex was murderous, but why would he kill Kara’s family?

“I don’t know why.”

“Are you sure it was Lex?”

Kara knew Lena wasn’t feeling defensive, and she knew it couldn’t have been easy to hear.

“I didn’t know at first. I was just a scared little girl. But then we went to Thorul and when Lex transformed into his vampire form, it was the eyes. I didn’t want to think about it, but I knew it was him. I saw those eyes and I knew.”

“And he spared you?”

“No, I was hiding. My mother cast an invisibility potion on me and made me hide. I saw him kill her and my father.

“I…I’m so sorry Kara. I knew my brother was insane, but, I never knew he’d kill a little girl’s parents.”

“It wasn’t just them,” Kara cries, “Astra, my aunt and Non, my uncle, and Clark’s, my cousin, his parents were killed too. Clark and I were the only survivors. We ran and ran. We hid in Bruma, but he abandoned me, and I don’t know where he went. I haven’t seen him since. So, I ran away to Skyrim for a new life. I was alone for so long. And I was 13 when the Danvers found me and took me in.”

Lena took a few moments to take this new information in.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Lena curses to him. Kara lets the rant go on, because she feels the same. “THAT BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE’S DONE.”

Lena continues to curse for a while longer before sitting once more beside Kara. Another thought had entered her mind. And that was to Kara’s reasoning for trusting her while knowing her brother killed her family.

“Kara, why are you helping me?”

Kara wipes her tears away. “You aren’t him. Alex says I tend to trust people too easily, but I trust you. Because you couldn’t possibly have been part of it. You were locked away. And I just,” Kara pauses and looks into Lena’s eyes. The words are there without needed to be said

And Lena kisses her cheek, “Kara. Thank you.”

Kara’s sadness has evaporated with the feeling of Lena’s lips on her cheek. And Kara is blushing.

“I suppose we’ve both been through quite a lot,” Kara remarks.

“That would be an understatement.”

Kara’s hand travels down to Lena’s and they become intertwined and Lena lays her head on Kara’s shoulder. And from their window, Sam, Ruby, and Alex look at the two interact.

“20 gold says they will be wed by the end of Hearthfire*,” Sam teases. Alex rolls her eyes.

“No, It’ll be by the end of Last Seed**,” Ruby adds. And Alex gives her daughter and wife a joking glare.

“You two are horrible.”

But in truth, Alex was elated that Kara had finally found someone that Alex thinks deserves the love Kara gives.

The silence between the two of them is all Kara needs to calm herself. The steady rise and fall of Lena’s breath what holds Kara in reality. They continue to sit for a while before Lena stands and hold her hands out to Kara. Once more, no words are needed to know what the other is thinking. Their adventure will continue. They will find Lena’s mother, they will find the other Elder Scrolls, they will find Auriel’s Bow, and they will end Lex’s terrifying reign.

But before they continue their walk back to Whiterun to grab Kara’s gear, Kara turns to see three faces smiling back at her through the window. Sam gives two thumbs up while Ruby claps and Alex blows a kiss towards her sister.

Kara smiles at her family, and waves goodbye.

When they get back to Whiterun, Kara makes quick work of choosing her armor, her lighter stalhrim armor and weapons.

Lena wears an Ebony armor that Kara modified, and though Lena would have preferred her royal armor to blend in around the castle, she relents to Kara wanting Lena to be safe. They stroll around Whiterun for a bit, and by mid-day, they are on their way to the castle.

Kara keeps her distance from Lena though as they walk, because even if Lena had forgiven her, she still doesn’t trust herself yet. And Lena seems to pick up on this.

“You know, I won’t bite,” Lena teases ironically. Kara laughs at the joke, though her demeanor remains serious.

“I know, I just, I can’t hurt you Lena. And it’s…”

“You won’t hurt me Kara,” Lena says, stepping in front of Kara, halting their movement.

“I cannot be killed by your weapons. Only vampires who weren’t born pure have such weaknesses, and it’s why we need to find that bow, because it’s the only thing that can kill my brother. It’s the only thing that can kill me, or another vampire with the right spell.”

“Okay,” Kara says, “okay.” She gives Lena a smile, and she does feel better at Lena being safe.

And they continue without much issue. A few wolves and bandits hinder their speed, and don’t make it to Dragonbridge till well after dark, where Lena suggests they stay the night, knowing Kara hadn’t slept well the past days, she wanted her friend to have her rest before they snuck into the castle.

But Kara disagrees, “we can keep moving, I don’t mind.”

“Kara,” Lena argues, “you’ve slept once in the past three days, and last night you had a nightmare. Please, sleep.”

Kara relents and follows Lena’s lead into Four Shields.

“Kara?” Faida, the owner of the tarven greets, “it has been some time.”

“Hello Faida,” Kara returns. “I just need 2 rooms for tonight,” Kara asks.

“Oh, Kara, unfortunately I only have the one room with one bed.”

Kara’s face heats up, but before she can speak, Lena answers for her.

“One room is fine.” Kara is too shook to realize what just occurred that she pays the 10 gold coins and enters their room for the night.

Fiddling with her hands for a moment as Lena closes the door, Kara worries for a moment.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Kara admitted, while taking off her armor plates, leaving her in the leather lining.

Lena lies down on the bed first, and she motions for Kara to come over to the bed. There are so many thoughts running through Kara’s head, _this is such a bad idea, but by the Nine I want it._

Kara sits on the bed, and her exhaustion is evident as soon as her head hits the pillow. She wouldn’t have admitted earlier, but she was tired. She was scared to succumb to sleep. The nightmare of the night prior still haunted her mind. She knew that if she closed her eyes, the dream would return. It always did. No matter what comfort she was in.

But Lena crouches up behind Kara, “Kara, I can’t pretend to know what you’ve been through. But, I want to ease your pain.”

Kara turns on the bed to face Lena, unsure of what she was suggested, but she gets an idea when Lena’s hands glow with a soft ball of blue lights.

“What is that,” Kara asks, her lack of knowledge about magic very clear to Lena.

“This a spell my mother had taught me before I went into hiding, she called it Shared Trauma. It allows me to feel to pain of the person I cast it to.”

“You want to feel my pain?”

“I want to understand it, to share it. Pain is never a burden Kara, but that doesn’t mean that you can’t share it.”

Kara looked at Lena’s steady hands, the blue shiny orbs emanating magicka, and she thinks they look like the blues of her own eyes. And it brings her gaze into Lena’s eyes, the fiery red embers dance around her pupils, and Kara doesn’t think she’s ever seen eyes so, trusting.

And so she draws a deep breath and lays her hands over Lena’s and guides them to her temples. Kara’s nerves begin to race, as Lena’s hands touch her head. 10 years had passed since she had last gone into detail about that day, and she was scared to let Lena in on her past. But Lena had been open about hers, and Kara wanted to be open to Lena, and so now was her chance.

“Okay, now relax. Just listen to my breathing,” Lena directs, “and concentrate on that day, and your memories will be shared with me.”

“I trust you.”

And Kara closes her eyes and lets the memories flow.

_“KARA! HIDE,”_ _my mother burst into my room, nearly knocking me down as she rushed towards me. Father runs in after her._

_ “Alura, they are coming. We need to get Kara out of here.”_

_ “Zor-El, they will come after her. She won’t be safe anywhere.”_

_ “They don’t know she’s Dragonborn, they won’t know who to look for,” he argues, as he rushes to my closet and starts stuffing clothes into a backpack._

_ “Mother, Father, what’s going on,” I ask. I’m scared. My parents have never shown fear, and yet, here they are fearful of their lives._

_ “Kara,” my kneels down in front of me. “Your mother and I have to go away for awhile.”_

_ “Zor-El,” a new voice calls out, my aunt, Astra, “We need to move quickly. My husband is on his way to Sovngarde, and they have slain your brother and Lara. Their son is in hiding.”_

_ “What’s happening,” I ask again._

_ “Little one,” Astra says calmly, as she kneels next to her sister, my mother, “our family is in grave danger. And we need you to be brave little one.”_

_ My tears start to fall, as I realize what might happen. My mother joins Astra in the truth, “oh, my beautiful daughter,” she says through her cries, “I’m so sorry.”_

_ I jump into her arms, “Mother, don’t go.” My tears are surely ruining her shirt, but I keep crying into her shoulder._

_ “Alura, we need to hide her now!”_

_ Mother picks me up in her arms and she carries me to my closet, and opens the false back panel.  
“you need to promise me you’ll stay hidden. Stay hidden for as long as you can. Stay hidden until you hear nothing from our home.”_

_ “But what about you?” _

_ “Your mother and I will be fine. Now please, listen Kara,” Father speaks furiously fast, “The ones who will look for you seek what power lies within you. You do not yet know what this power can do. But you will survive, and when you do, you need to go to Skyrim, and when you come of age, the Greybeards will seek you out, and help you train in your powers.”_

_ “But why do they want me,” I still cry, not able to fathom being without my parents and Aunt Astra._

_ “They only seek your power for themselves.”_

_ “Father, I don’t understand.”_

_ He then places his hands on my shoulders, “one day you will. You will understand your powers, and you will become a great Dragonborn. Kara, you are the last of your kind, you are destined to do amazing things, and I’m sorry that we can’t be there to see it.”_

_ Suddenly the door starts rumbling. And Astra turns to my mother, “Sister it is time.”_

_ My father gives me a kiss on my forehead, “you will always be my greatest creation,” he says with tears in his eyes. My father has never cried before. And mine haven’t stopped. _

_ “I love you Little One,” Astra says giving me one final hug._

_ And then I look to my mother, her tears still running, “I love you my daughter. I am so sorry.” She hugs me tight._

_ The door rumbles once more, and then my mother shoves me into the hidden closet. Her hands light up in different colors of magicka, “these spells will keep you safe.” And she casts them on me and I suddenly cannot speak or see myself. _

_ “Goodbye Kara,” the three say in unison and then the door closes. I’m surrounded by black save for a tiny crack in the panel. I try to peer through to see what is going on, but the hole is too small. She crouches into her knees and listens as the door is smashed open. _

_ All I hear is sounds of clashing swords and spells and it goes on for minutes until I hear the scream of my mother._

_ “ZOR-E,” but her screams are cut silent and replaced by the screams of my aunt._

_ “SISTER.”_

_ And then a thundering clap rings through and I cover my ears to protect me from it’s deafening shout._

_ But then all is quiet, and I think they are all gone, but a new voice fills my ears. I try once more to see through the crack in the board and all I can see are ember fiery eyes, filled with hate, and he is unlike a creature I’ve ever seen and I am thankful my mother had cast a muffling shout because I see him drive a sword through my Father, finishing him off. My tears still haven’t stop, and they don’t recede when I see the body of my father lying on his. But the creature stands and faces my Aunt who is standing ready with her two swords._

_ “You will never find him. His power will never be yours,” Astra shouts at the creature, who laughs in return. Kara wondered why Astra was talking of a boy. She was the one with the gift, not Clark or whoever she was referring to, unless that was Astra’s game._

_ “The prophecy has already been written. The Dragonborn will bring about the rise of vampires over Skyrim, and once Skyrim is taking, we will come to Cryodill, and then all of Tamriel will be under vampire rule. The sky will become blood, and all vampires shall never fear your wretched sun again.”_

_ “You say you need a dragonborn, but HE has never shown proof of his powers, the prophecy might as well be wrong.”_

_ Another thundering clap and the creature storms in front of Astra and slaps her across the face. “DO NOT DARE TO THINK TO LIE TO ME! I KNOW THE PROPHECY SPEAKS OF A FEMALE DRAGONBORN AND YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE ALL THAT REMAINS OF THE SEPTIM BLOODLINE. AND YOU AND YOUR HUSBAND NEVER PRODUCED OFFSPRING WHICH LEAVES YOUR SISTER’S DAUGHTER! NOW WHERE IS SHE? AND THEN I WILL GUT YOU LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!”_

_ Astra stands firm, “Very well Luthor. You want to find her, why don’t you go look up your sticking place.” and then she drives her sword through his chest. But he doesn’t even budge. I think the creature must be daedric or something sinister because nothing can survive such a blow. But all this creature does, this Luthor as Astra called it, laughs. And he pulls out the sword and drives it through Astra’s heart. I tear my eyes away and scream, but there is no sound._

_ “THEY’RE GONE,” I scream silently. “THEY’RE GONE! THEY’RE GONE!’_

_ “Search this place until you find the welp. Bring her to me.” And I hear footsteps become louder and louder. And the closet door opens. I brave myself look through the crack and I find myself staring into the very eyes of the creature that just killed my family. And then I hear the click of the false panel and it opens open, revealing the grotesque creature in front of me. The air has gone as cold as ice around me. The hairs on my arm stick up as I stare, invisible to him, into his eyes. And he stares into what appears to be empty to him for what is an eternity. I look past him and see my family slain before me. The spells muffle my screams and cries. And this Luthor remains unaware. He slams the panel shut and commands his minions._

_ “FIND HER!” And I am now left alone. I sit alone in that darkness for three days, crying, and crying, and crying. My spells had worn off after the first hour, but I hadn’t dared to move. It is only when I hear footsteps and I struggle to find my dagger but I’m too slow as I find it and the door opens. But the person in front of me is not a stranger._

_ “Clark,” I rush into his arms and I am crying again._

_ “Kara we need to leave now, there is no time to waste.”_

_ “Clark, what happened, who were…”_

_ “No time to explain, we have to go now!”_

_And Clark grabs my arm and he pulls me out of the closet. I only have a moment’s time to see my parents and Astra, who have now been covered in cloth._

_ “WAIT, Clark, let me say goodbye to them,” I plead as I try to pull away from him. _

_ “KARA, THERE IS NO TIME! THEY ARE COMING BACK! AND I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!”_

_ “CLARK PLEASE!”_

_ But he picks up me up and runs out of our home in my arms, and he doesn’t stop running until we are far away from home. I say no more words to him as we continue walking away. We make it to Bruma that night and I still don’t speak to him. We sit by a fire in a tavern when he reveals what had transpired._

_ “They were vampires,” he says, “and the one that killed you parents is the Vampire Lord Lex Luthor._

_ I don’t want to hear any of it. So I quickly change the subject, “I’m going to Skyrim.”_

_ “Kara, no, the Luthor Clan has an island not far away, I nee…”_

_ “NO,” I yell at him, causing a few eyes at tavern to turn our way. But I don’t care, whatever little girl Clark thought he was saving was gone. I’m not that little girl anymore. I know what I need to do._

_ “Father told me to go to Skyrim, and that’s where I’m going, end of story.”_

_ Clark leaves the conversation there, and before long we both go to bed._

_ But when I wake up the next morning, Clark is gone, and all that he has left is a note. _

_ ‘I cannot accompany you to Skyrim, I am sorry Kara. I wish the Divines grant you peace and prosperity. Goodbye.’_

_ And that’s it. I toss the note in the fire, for I feel nothing anymore. Everything is gone. Everything. I sneak myself into a caravan that is traveling to Skyrim, and I never looked back._

_ And the next four years were spent alone. Living day to day, by the skin of my teeth, surviving off the land. It wasn’t until Jeremiah caught me stealing from him that I learned to trust again. He brought me into their home. The first few months were rough, but I found peace in Eliza, trust in Jeremiah, and comfort in Alex, and it wasn’t too long after that I called them family._

And just like that, the memories end. Kara opens her eyes and sees the tears in Lena’s and before she can even form any words, Lena is hugging her tight.

“I am so sorry Kara,” Lena whispers. “I am so sorry.”

And Kara is still at a lost for words as Lena pulls them down to the bed, not breaking the hug. But Kara realizes the gravity of the situation and begins to cry., which makes Lena only hold her tighter.

Lena lets her friend’s tears flow freely as she feels the weariness in Kara’s body.

“Thank you, Lena,” she whispers. And she means it, there is so much of her chest that she feels like she can sleep soundly tonight.

And they settle there in the bed in comfort, with Kara laying her head on Lena’s chest, with Lena’s arms secure around Kara’s body. But Kara is fully comfortable quite yet.

“You’re really cold,” Kara whispers.

Lena hums her laughter, “I run cold. I’m sure you could put a blanket on me, if that helps.”

But Kara instead, forces fire through her veins, her dragon aura sparking with energy, heating her body.

“Oh,” Lena gasps, “that, that feels nice.”

Kara takes this as an invitation to wiggle her way up the bed and wrap her arms around Lena, warming her with her body. And the two are in perfect comfort.

“Thank you Lena,” Kara repeats, and it’s the last words she says before drifting off to sleep, with Lena secure in her arms.

I feel bad for all the pain I put Kara through, so I'll put in a fun picture. I cleared a few Black-Briar mercenaries, and I think I covered up the crime fairly well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnD tHeRe WaS oNlY oNe BeD!!!!
> 
> I promise in the next chapter they will return to their shenanigans and I will have more armor pictures of Kara and Lena.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's quest in search of Lillian continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 7500 words of SuperCorp I wasn't expecting to write. I was originally going to write the Soul Cairn quest in one chapter, but with this many words and I'm not even close to being done, I found a good split. Enjoy

VIII. Reunion

Kara wakes up late the next morning to an empty bed. But before disappointment can come to her, a wonderful smell soothes her senses. She stretches on the bed and comes to a startling discovery. _That was one of the most peaceful nights I’ve ever had. _She thinks of the night before, and how Lena had broken down the walls she built up against her past. Her trust in her had tripled, and she found herself falling for her even more.

And that hole she’s falling down deepens when she exits the bedroom into the tavern hall, where Lena is cooking with Faida, the tavern owner, venison by the smell of it.

“Oh, morning Kara,” Lena greets with a smile. And Kara remembers feeling Lena in arms, and the warmth mixed with Lena’s chilling body. And how, peaceful it felt. Kara sits down at the table with Lena and Faida, who were talking about some event that happened in the Second Era before she was entombed, an event that Faida seemed fascinated with, and Kara found it heartwarming that Lena could be herself, and open at being a vampire with someone as kind as Faida.

Kara doesn’t have much to add to the conversation, and her mind is still occupied with the thought of Lena in her arms. She loved that feeling, and she found herself craving it as she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Lena’s eyes.

At some point, Kara is so zoned out, that she doesn’t hear Lena calling at her.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?” And when she looks at Lena, she sees that Lena is in her armor again.

“I asked are you about ready, we should really get going.”

“Oh,” Kara realizes that quite a bit of time had passed in her dazed demeanor. “I’ll just get my armor on then.”

And so, she does, and they are on their way before long.

And they don’t get very far before Kara can’t help herself.

“Lena, again, thank you.”

“No thanks is necessary. All I wanted to was alleviate your pain.”

“And I wish I could do the same for you.”

Lena stops walking and turns to Kara and smiles, “just being here, helps me.”

Kara’s blush appears without her trying to stop it, “Oh, um, thanks.”

They walk a little further when another thought comes to mind. Her parents would love Lena.

“I they’d really like you, my parents.”

And though Kara couldn’t tell, that comment made Lena’s heart soar higher than High Hrothgar.

“Really,” the excitement in her voice is evident to Kara, who is even more excited to explain why.

“Because of your kindness.”

_No one has ever judged me on my kindness before,_ Lena thinks.

But Kara goes on, “I’ve seen the worst of people Lena. I think my memories showed that last night, and I’ve willed myself to try to be positive and happy every day, and it’s never been easy. But being around you, and your kind heart, it makes me happy.”

“I make you happy,” Lena questions.

“Of course.”

Lena let the statement warm her heart. And it’s all she can think about as they continue their way to the castle. They begin to cross the sea and make their way to the secret side entrance, only to find it crawling with undead.

“Of course, there’s Dragur,” Kara says with frustration. She pulls out her sword, feeling the skeletons not even worthy of her bow. She rushes forward and begins bashing the bones of the barbaric beasts. Lena lets Kara have most of the fun, knowing that the skeletons were harmless to them. And once all of them are cleared out, they head inside.

It was dark, damp, and cold, and while Lena had a warm heart, Kara knew other vampires did not, and this felt exactly what she thought a vampire’s castle basement would be like.

“I never thought I’d be back through here. I used to sneak into the castle this way to play games with my mother. It annoyed to such an extent that she nearly cast me into the sea for a week. It is certainly bleaker than it used to be.”

And she wasn’t wrong, several skeevers and death hounds patrol the pit of the castle, which Kara and Lena take out easily. They make their way to a small room where water runs under a small archway bridge. And Kara nearly vomits at the smell.

“The old water cistern,” Lena states. “Some days, this would smell just…well just be glad you weren’t here then.”

“Then,” Kara asks in disgust, “this is the worst thing I’ve ever smelled.”

“LOOK OUT,” Lena screams as a feral vampire charges at them, unseen by Kara at the time. Lena fires an icy spear, which lodges itself square in the vampire’s chest. They continue through the basement and find a passageway, blocked by a drawbridge.

“They lever should be up on that small balcony,” Lena points to said balcony.

It’s low enough that Kara simply jumps and grabs the bottom of the railing, and with one hand, holds on and moves the lever. The bridge lowers, and reveals an opening with two pathways, one of which are blocked. "Take the left up here. This is one of those weird double-barred security measures that Lex put in when he got more paranoid. If we follow that path around, we can find the other switch."

They make the left and go down the damp, dark, corridor, and it exits to a large room, filled with human bones. Hundreds, maybe thousands of bones are piled up on top of each other, and blood drips from the ceiling where a two-door trap door opens and more bones drop.

“What in Oblivion?”

“This is why I eat animals,” Lena says in disgust. “I found this one time when I was exploring the castle, and I was so horrified that I decided to only eat animals. I never told anyone.”

“Well, um, from everyone who is not a vampire, thanks,” Kara says, trying not to look at the bones.

They trudge through the bloody waters and up a few sets up stairs until Kara finds herself in front of a spider.

_“YOL TAL SHUL,” _Kara shouts, and the fire consumes the arachnid until it is no more. “I hate spiders,” Kara mutters under her breath.

With the spider defeated, Kara activates the lever, and the final bridge is down for them to continue into the castle.

“This leads out to the courtyard,” Lena says, pointing to the newly opened path. They don’t run into any more resistance and it’s only a matter of seconds before they arrive at the door the leads to the courtyard. 

Kara is expecting to find something majestic and beautiful, but only finds a grim sight.

“No, oh no,” her face falls into dread. Kara observes the ominous courtyard and sees disarray. All the trees and plants are lifeless and cold. The torches are burnt out and a large golden moon dial.

“What happened here,” Kara asks.

“Everything’s been torn down. The whole place looks, well, dead. I think we’re the first to set foot here in centuries.” Lena starts walking around the desolate garden, hoping to find something, and Kara just follows close behind.

“Is this castle so big that one part of it becomes abandoned for so long?”

“I used to walk through here after dinners, and it was always so beautiful.” Lena walks over to a dead garden and Kara sees the sullen face. “This was my mother’s garden. It…” And Lena almost breaks, “Do you know how beautiful something can be when it’s tended to by a master for hundreds of years?”

Kara doesn’t answer.

“She’d to see it like this.”

Kara decides silence is the best answer right now, let Lena process everything going on. Lena turns away and looks and the golden moon dial

“Hey,” Lena calls out, “There’s something wrong with the moon dial.  
Kara nods, but is ultimately clueless, “I didn’t know moon dials were a thing.”

“Well it’s not too different from a sun dial, but some of the crests are missing. And the dial is askew.”

“Is it broken?”

“Well, I didn’t even know the crests could be removed. But if anyone knew how to do it, it would be my mother. Maybe she’s trying to tell us something. See if you can find any of the dials.”

They both fan out and search the grounds for the dials and find the missing three dials. Kara let’s Lena place them and when all are reconnected to the dial, it moves. The dial spins to face the entrance they came in, and then it’s pedestal gives way to a staircase that leads somewhere below.

“I’ve never seen this before,” Lena says in awe.

“Well, let’s go then.”

They head down into the unknown ruins, and more passages and corridors. However, unlike before, these have many obstacles blocking their way. Dragur and gargoyles hinder their movement each time they encounter them. It takes them quite a while to fight through the swarm of creatures that were clearly set as traps by persons unknown, but Lena guessed it was her mother.

They finally find a staircase that leads upward, and there is a door ontop. Kara opens the door first and sees a series of circular rings in the middle of the room before she sees anything else, and Kara has no idea what it is but Lena gasps, and Kara figures she’s about to find out.

“This has to be my mother’s. I knew she was really into necromancy, I mean she taught me everything I know, but I had no idea she had something like this.” 

They look around the room and see shelves stacked with various items of all sorts. Flowers, bones, alchemy ingredients.

“She had to have spent hundreds of years collecting all of this,” Lena says, picking up the skull of a mammoth. “She’s taught me so much, and yet,” she pauses, setting down the skull and turning to the rings in the floor. “What’s this thing?”

“It’s obviously something,” Kara says, not really sure what to add as all of this is way beyond her comprehension.

Lena laughs and punches Kara’s shoulder, “let’s take a look around. There has to be something here that will tell us where she’s gone.”

“Anything specific?”

“My mother was meticulous about her research. If we can find any notes, there might be something we can use, some hints maybe.”

They start searching around and Kara can’t help but be in awe of the size of this laboratory. “She maintained quite the laboratory,” Kara says across the room.

“I had no idea this place existed. She had some equipment in her drawing room, but nothing that even comes close to what’s here.

“What did she research?”

“Based on what’s in here, I think she was trying to advance her necromancy?”

“What for?”

“I don’t know. It certainly couldn’t be for longevity.”

“How come?”

But there’s silence and after a few seconds, Kara realizes why her question was foolish, “Right…vampire.”

Kara then eyes a bookshelf and thinks that’s a good a place as any to find notes. And she does, a red journal sits in the middle top shelf, where dust has become the cover of many books long forgotten. Kara wipes the dust off the journal and makes out the name Lillian Luthor.

“Hey Lena,” Kara says, walking back to the vampire who is standing over a cauldron. “I found something.”

Lena’s eyes go wide at seeing the journal. And she rapidly goes through the notes.

“The Soul Cairn,” Lena says out loud. Kara isn’t sure if it’s a thought or if she’s speaking to her.

“What’s the Soul Cairn?”

“My mother had a theory about soul gems, that the souls inside the gems don’t just vanish when they are used, but rather, they end up in the Soul Cairn.”

“Any idea why she would be researching that?”

“Well, the Cairn is home to very powerful beings. Necromancers send them souls and in return would receive powers of their own. My mother would spend a lot of time trying to contact them directly, to travel to the Soul Cairn itself.”

“Maybe she figured it out. Maybe that’s where she is.”

Lena smiles, “that circle in the center of the room must be a portal. And if I’m reading this right,” Lena says, bring the book closer to her face, “there’s a formula that should give us safe passage into the Soul Cairn.”

Kara was ready to help, “What do we need?”

“My mother listed here that we need soul gem shards, finely ground bone meal, void salts and…oh, dammit,” she curses upon seeing another ingredient.

“What’s wrong?”

“We’re going to need a sample of her blood.”

“Her blood?”

“We can’t exactly get a sample of her blood, can we?”

“What about yours? You share Luthor blood right?”

Lena pauses for a moment. “I’m not sure if my mother would have allowed a loophole like that, but let’s hope it’s good enough. Mistakes with these portals can be, gruesome.”

_Way to sugarcoat it, _Kara thinks, “Okay, bone meal, void salts, and soul gem shards. On it.”

Kara quickly rounds up the ingredients and meets Lena at the portal vessel. They pour in the items into the vessel and Lena is about to add her blood, but a sudden thought pops into Kara’s mind.

_Why? Why would Lena’s mother do all this? Hide Lena away for thousands of years, hide herself, and expect everything to be okay? Was Lena okay with this all along.”_

“Wait,” Kara says. “Can I ask you something?”

Lena’s face perplexes, “Of course.”

“It’s a personal question, so don’t feel as if you have to answer it. But I’m just curious really, because we’ve been through so much and me finding you stowed away in that cave, and you’ve been there for over 3000 years and then we go here and find this portal thing and everything with your brother trying to kill us and now we might actually find your…”

“Kara,” Lena stops Kara’s rambling by placing her hands on Kara’s cheek before quickly removing them. “What do you want to ask?”

“What will you do if we find her?”

It’s a question that Lena should have been expecting, but still throws her off guard, “I, I don’t know. I don’t know what I would say to her. What can I say to her? She won’t even be in there but, I…I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know how I can help Lena, other than just being here for you.”

“What would you say to yours,” Lena asked, before she realized what she had asked. “Sorry.”

“No, no. I get it. I think I would just want to hug her again.”

“Well, my mother was never really much for hugging.”

“Maybe just tell her how you feel?”

“Not much for feelings either.”

Kara is silent for a moment, “No offense, but she doesn’t sound very motherly.”

Lena laughs, “well that’s one way to put it.”

“She couldn’t have always been like that right?”

“No.” And it does bring pain to her heart to think of what her family used to be like. “I mean we were never a touchy-feely family, but my mother and I used to be close. Like the best of friends, I didn’t hesitate to share anything with her. I spent so much time with her. She was very fond of her alchemical garden in the castle courtyard. She taught me quite a bit about cultivating quality reagents. I learned everything from her, and my brother and I loved to experiment with alchemy and enchantments. Then it all changed because of that stupid prophecy. It drove Lex mad, they spent years looking for a Dragonborn, and none would be found.”

“Any idea why I’m part of it?”

“There’s Auriel’s Bow, and well, you’re supposedly the best archer in Skyrim,” Lena jokes.

“Supposedly,” Kara questions sarcastically, and Lena punches her shoulder.

“The prophecy speaks of the Last Dragonborn and an ancient pureblood vampire, like me, or Lex, or my mother. One of us is to make you a vampire, but I have no idea from there. I don’t know what the bow could mean for the benefit of vampires, because all I know about it is that it is powered by the sun, something we vampires are weak to. I would guess the bow would grant us some unknown resistance to the sun, but to know for sure, we need the other 2 scrolls, and only my mother can answer that, so whether I’m ready to see her or not, we have to do this.”

“It sounds like she did all this for you.”

Lena kind of shrugs the comment off, “Maybe, even a vampire mother could still be a mother. I think she just wanted to keep me away from Lex before he went too far.”

“Well, we will only know if we find her.”

And that is all Lena needs to be filled with determination. “Yes. Are you ready to go?”

“Let’s get that portal open.”

And so, Lena slices her hand, causing Kara to turn away, and adds in her blood. The portal before them trembles and gives way to a dark purple light that flows with magicka.

“Well, that’s it. Let’s get going.”

Knowing what might be waiting for them, Kara chooses to go first, bow drawn. But as she steps forward, a searing pain flows through her body. Like fire was dancing across her skin but no burns were being marked. Lena rushes forward and pulls Kara away from the portal.

“ARE YOU OKAY,” Lena cries out in terror.

“That hurt,” Kara says, able to catch her breath.

“Dammit, I should have known this would happen. Dammit, I’m sorry Kara.”

“What happened?”

“The Soul Cairn is, well hungry. It’s trying to take your life essence as payment.”

“So, is there no way in?”

“Well, there might be, but you might not like it.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a vampire, and vampires aren’t living, at least not to the Soul Cairn. I could get through without a problem.”

Lena is then silent and Kara is confused at what Lena is getting at. But a sad smile from Lena is what makes the realization dawn on Kara.

“I have to become a vampire?”

“I’m guessing that’s not your first choice?”

“You know I mean no offense, but, is there another way?”

“Maybe. The Soul Cairn wants a soul, so we give it a soul, yours.”

Kara is even more confused now, “wouldn’t that kill me?”

“My mother taught me a trick that might help us. I could soul trap you and offer it to the Soul Cairn masters, it might be enough to let us through. It would make you weaker as we travel through the Soul Cairn, but I might be able to fix that…maybe.”

Kara pauses for moment, _become a vampire, or let Lena take my soul…_ “Those are my only options?”

“I’m sorry, but, that’s all I know how to do. I wish I knew a better way.”

Kara weighs her options, but Lena still has more to say, “Just know, whatever you choose, I won’t think any less of you.”

Kara thinks of her options. Become a vampire, or temporarily soulless. And she didn’t want to become a vampire. While she no problem with Lena being a vampire, it didn’t negate the fact that the same creatures killed her family. She can’t become that. As much as she loves Lena, she can’t become what she is.

“I can’t become a vampire Lena.”

Lena smiles, “okay then.” But Kara still feels like she’s offending what Lena is.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do, and I don’t have a problem with you being a vampire, but I just won’t feel right as one. I can’t become the thing that killed my family and I jus…”

“Kara, you don’t need to explain yourself for me. It’s okay, I understand.”

“Okay,” Kara relaxes.

“Are you ready? I know this is difficult for you Kara, but know I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

Kara’s answer comes without hesitation, “I trust you completely.”

Lena’s hands glow with magic, “I promise I’ll try to make this as painless as possible.” And she casts the spell and Kara feels weird tingles through her body as Lena soul traps her. But she doesn’t feel all that different. But what Kara didn’t know about soul trapping, is that Lena could feel emotion through her soul. And Lena was overwhelmed with Kara’s emotions. Lena didn’t feel comfortable at knowing Kara’s emotions without her knowing. But it had been so long since she had held someone’s soul, she had forgotten the side effects. And Lena did her best to push Kara’s emotions to the back of her mind. But Kara’s emotions were so strong.

“Did it work? I don’t feel any different.”

“You will be weaker when we go through.”

“Are you ready then?”

Lena nods, “let’s go.”

Though weakened, Kara still insists walking through first to protect Lena.

They walk through and whatever Kara was expecting, all expectations are shattered. The Soul Cairn was dark, that much she expected, but what she didn’t expect was…purple. The whole sky glowed in dark purple glow, and lightning struck the ground at random, though clouds and weather seemed non-existent. Ancient structures towered high above the crude land, where only the dead showed life. Leafless trees littered the ground, and ghostly souls walked across the landscape. They walked further down from the portal and met the ground, which was arid and dry. Floating balls of light skirted the wasteland, and some even ran into her and made no attempt to change direction.

“Well this is…interesting,” Kara remarked about the realm.

“I'd heard stories about the Soul Cairn, but never thought I'd see it myself. So far it's... about what I imagined.”

“Death and gloominess?”

"You'd think a vampire would be right at home in this place. You'd be wrong. I certainly don’t like it. Let's just find my mother and get out of here, quickly.” Lena didn’t say why the death and gloom was distasteful. Before, well before Kara, Lena wouldn’t mind a place like this so much. But now, adventuring with Kara and seeing the rest of Skyrim, despite the discomfort of Nirn’s sun, Lena wouldn’t want to go back into the dark again. And all this in front of her, just reminded her of how much her enjoyment of Kara was growing. This place only gave discomfort, and Kara was the only light in this place.

Kara sensed the discomfort and led them forward. The head for the fortified walls, as Kara assumed that’s where Lena’s mother would be, if she was here at all.

But Kara was still curious to the Cairn.

“What do you know about this place?”

“Only what my mother told me. I’ve studied a bit on my own. When something is trapped in a soul gem, and then that soul gem is used, the remnants come here.”

Kara stops for a moment, thinking about how Alex showed her how to use soul gems to enchant her equipment, and though she’d only enchanted her armors, she had never given though to the souls inside the gems, until now.

“All soul gems,” Kara asks, worried that she had doomed souls to this dismal domain.

“No, I think black soul gems. The Soul Cairn doesn’t take leftovers.”

A bit of relief flows over Kara, thinking back, she’s never used any black soul gems.

“I never thought of the souls in the gems I’ve used, Alex explained it to me once, but she just showed me how to break them for enchantments.”

“Not many know about the Soul Cairn. I assume if more knew it existed, court wizards would be out of a job because people wouldn’t want to damn souls to this place.”

“Does anything live here?”

“Look around, why would anything want to live here? Only the Ideal Masters live here.”

“The Ideal Masters?”

“I don’t think anyone has ever seen them. They might underground, or flying above us, they might even be the ground. I have no idea.”

Kara stops walking and looks down, “Oh, sorry for stepping on you,” Kara jokes at the thought of the ground being said Ideal Masters. Lena laughs at her antics.

“There are many theories on why they collect souls. I’ve read that they feed on souls like I feed on blood. Some think that they use the souls as payment for some higher power, kind of like currency, as strange as that is. Whatever they use them for, they’ve been collecting souls probably longer than I’ve been alive.”

Kara hears that and once more attempts to figure Lena’s age… “Well you said you were locked away for 3000 years, and if they’ve been collect…”

“Still not going to get my age Kara,” Lena taunts with a teasing tone. “Anyway, there’s no telling how many souls have been here.”

“You think your mother might have hid here to work with them?”

“I wouldn’t put it past her. Look around you, there are some very powerful undead here. My mother is a powerful necromancer from what I’ve read in her notes. Knowing her, she’d be willing to spend years here to learn more about them.”

“Do you think they can be summoned?” Kara didn’t know a whole lot about magic. That was Alex’s gift. Whenever they went out, Alex was always the brains, while Kara was the brawn. But she knew enough about Alex’s magic that necromancy relied heavily on summoning and conjuring things.

“It’s a lost art. All I know how to do is raise nearby bodies from the dead for a short time. Its child’s play to me, but to bring something from the Soul Cairn. That takes a kind of power that I wouldn’t know where to begin to learn.”

With the conversation at an end, they find they still have quite a ways to go before they reach the castle. And Kara finds herself more tired than usual from the soul trapping.

“I didn’t think soul trapping me would weaken me this much.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

But Kara shrugs the apology off. It wasn’t necessary. “This was my choice. Don’t blame yourself.”

Lena isn’t sure how to respond to that, so they keep moving. They pass a small chapel where the entrance is blocked by a gate, and guarded by undead that Kara has never seen before. An all black skeleton, that is emanating black smoke as if it were steam from a river.

“What in Oblivion is that,” Kara asks as she pulls out her sword to fight.

“Bonemen,” Lena explains, throwing several icy spears in the direction of the group of Bonemen headed toward them. “They guard the Soul Cairn like Dragur and Skeletons guard caves. One of Lena’s spears hit the bonemen, and it disintegrates into ghostly fluid. Kara swings her sword at a few others, and Kara’s relieved to find they are as weak as skeletons.

“You’d think that being tasked with protection, the Ideal Masters would find something stronger.”

Lena starts laughing, and Kara is unsure why, but Lena explains soon enough. “Well, it seems most creatures compared to you are weak, we all can’t be Dragonborn.”

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but closes it in seeing Lena’s reasoning. It was true, being Dragonborn, Kara was stronger than the average Nord. With the skeletons dealt with, Kara turns her attention to a tube-like plant rising from the ground. From the looks of it, it was the only plant that grew.

“What is this,” Kara lowers to inspect it more closely, but jumps back as the smell reaches her nose. “That is repulsive.”

Lena laughs again, “That is a soul husk. I’ve read that they can interrupt the soul trapping effect. If you eat it, you could regain a bit of your strength.”

“If it smells like that, it goes nowhere near my mouth,” Kara argues, grabbing Lena’s arm and whisking them away from the smell. “I don’t care if I can get some of my strength back. I will never eat something that smells like that.” Lena’s laugh continues until they once more walk towards the castle.

They eventually pass an outer wall of the Soul Cairn and the castle is in closer view now. And the landscape hasn’t changed much either. Fissures in the land that emanate ghostly fog, something Lena says holds souls. Several round stone beds hold bright purple runes that are steaming with light. And there are still no signs of life, or Lena’s mother.

“If she’s here, do you think your mother has an Elder Scroll?”

Lena answers with uncertainty “I don’t know Kara. All I know is she wouldn’t have left it in Tamriel, especially since I was hidden there. If Lex had somehow found me, and the other Scrolls were hidden in Skyrim, I’m sure he’d have already carried out his plans. She’d want to keep it as far away from him as possible, and in here, well I can’t imagine a better place.”

“I trust your judgement Lena,” Kara begins. She does, Lena has Kara’s full trust, but Kara is thinking of all the possibilities, and one of those might turn out to be reality, “but what if she doesn’t have it? Or what if she isn’t here or…or even alive?”

Lena considers Kara’s concern, because she had speculated the same scenarios. “If she’s here and she doesn’t have it, then we get the location from her. And if she’s alive, well alive as she was before…or is now…or…oh you know what I mean.”

“Could she have hid the Scroll here and then left?”

“I think she would want to avoid whatever my brother would do to her if he got his hands on her. Maybe she would have planned to come back, or maybe she got stuck here? I just don’t know. We won’t know until we find her.”

Kara smiles at Lena and Lena feels her heart warm. She feels herself becoming closer and closer to this Dragonborn that has so quickly changed her life. And Lena thinks once more about what her love could mean, and whether or not it was returned. She felt love in Kara’s soul that was still trapped in her, but she doesn’t know for who. But she doesn’t have time to think much more on it as Kara’s arm swings out in front of Lena and stops her in her tracks.

“Kara, what are yo…” Lena is interrupted when Kara’s hands turn Lena’s head toward the castle steps which can’t be more than a hundred yards away. And the steps lead up to the castle entrance where a magic barrier blocks the path. But through the barrier, Lena can see the outlines of someone she had not seen in over 3000 years. Lena bursts forward with speed, and Kara is struggling to keep up with Lena’s pace in her own weakened state. Kara finally catches up as they run up the stairs and Lena runs into the barrier.

“Mother,” Lena shouts, “Mother!”

The figure looks up and turns and her eyes widen in shock. She moves forward slowly, unsure if what she is seeing is even real. 

“Lena? It…can’t be. Lena? Is that really you?”

“Mother,” Lena cries. And Kara can’t help but smile at the happiness, and Lena feels this in the soul gem that held Kara’s soul, but Lena’s too focused on her mother to pay it any mind. “I can’t believe it. I…how do we get inside. I need to talk to you.”

While Lena is all smiles, Lillian is not. “Lena, what are you doing here? Where’s Lex?”

“He doesn’t know I’m here. But I don’t have time to explain.”

Lillian doesn’t listen, “I must have failed. Lex has found a way to decipher the prophecy hasn’t he?”

“No, you don’t understand. You’ve got it all wrong. We’re here to complete the prophecy on our terms, not his. But I need to…”

“And you’ve brought a stranger here? Lena, have you lost your mind?”

“No, no, you don’t…”

“You,” Lillian interrupts once more, “come forward.”

Kara wanted to smack the vampire for being so rude to Lena, but her disgust was quickly replaced with fear as Lena’s mother looked into her eyes. She had Lena’s eyes, or rather Lena had her eyes, or however that worked with vampires. Lillian certainly looked older, and her hair had some grey to it. But Lillian’s face was nowhere near perfect as Lena’s. And while Kara knew she was bias, she didn’t care. The only Lena that Kara saw in Lillian were the eyes. But where Lena’s eyes had kindness and beauty, all Kara saw in Lillian’s were disgust and disappointment.

“Hi, I’m Kara,” she greets with bliss. She can hear Lena whisper, _did you really just say ‘Hi, I’m Kara’? _“It’s nice to…”

“How is it that a vampire hunter is in the company of my daughter?”

“Oh I don’t really hunt…”

“It pains me to think that you’d travel with Lena under the guise of a protector in an effort to hunt me down.”

Kara is at a loss for words, _what a bitch, _Kara thinks. “There is no ruse. All I want is to keep Lena safe,” Kara argues. Kara doesn’t see the smile and blush on Lena. Lena is all that matters. Prophecy, Auriel’s Bow, Dawnguard, Lex all be damned, Lena’s safety is all she cared about in this quest and she’s trying to convey that as she’s staring daggers at Lena’s mother, to show she’s not messing around.

“Coming from one who murders vampires as a trade? I find it hard to believe your intentions are noble. Lena has sacrificed everything to prevent Lex from completing the prophecy. I would have expected her to explain that to you.”

“That’s why we are here for the Elder Scroll.”

Lillian laughs, “You think I'd have the audacity to place my own daughter in that tomb for the protection of her Elder Scroll alone? The scrolls are merely a means to an end. The key to the Tyranny of the Sun is Lena herself."

And Kara has no response. She has no response because she has no idea what Lillian is talking about. And so, she turns to Lena, who’s face is as shocked as Kara’s. And Kara allows a moment to let Lena speak for herself, but Lena’s face is still in shock, and looking into Kara’s eyes, Lena gives permission to Kara to speak on her behalf.

“What do you mean,” Kara asks coldly.

Lillian sighs in disgust, Kara assumes it’s because she must talk with someone she thinks is only a human. “When I fled Castle Thorul, I fled with two Elder Scrolls. The Scroll I presume you found with Lena speaks of Auriel and his arcane weapon, Auriel's Bow. The second scroll declares that ‘The Blood of Coldharbour's Daughter will blind the eye of the Dragon.’”

_She has the other two Scrolls, _Kara thinks, _we could have all three. _But Kara pushes that thought away, more interested in what Lena has to do with all this.

“How does Lena fit in to all this?”

“Still haven’t figured it out have you? Like myself, Lena was a human once. We were devout followers of Lord Molag Bal. Tradition dictates the females be offered to Molag Bal on his summoning day. Few survive the ordeal. Those that do emerge as a pure-blooded vampire. We call such confluences the "Daughters of Coldharbour."”

“The prophecy needs Lena’s blood?”

“Now you get it. Do you see now why I wanted to keep Lena away from her brother? And why I fled here to keep the other Elder Scrolls away from her and Lex?”

“Lex means to kill Lena,” Kara shudders at the thought. Her chest tightens and she instinctively steps closer to Lena. Lena is still frozen in shock, and Kara wants to wrap her up and never let anyone hurt her. She wants to hug her so badly, but Kara knew now was not the time.

“If Lex obtained Auriel's Bow and Lena’s blood was used to taint the weapon, the Tyranny of the Sun would be complete. In his eyes, she'd be dying for the good of all vampires.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Kara immediately responds, her voice near anger that she has to say such an obvious fact.

Lillian scoffs, “and how exactly do you plan on completing this prophecy without the death of my daughter.”

Kara pauses and looks back to Lena, who is still reeling on all this new information. They’d already talked about this before, but now, it appeared they would have no choice. There was no longer any options in stopping Lex without hurting him, where Lena hoped to bring him back to be the brother she once knew. She knew that from here on out, they had to fight to kill. Lena, still unable to speak, nods in agreement with Kara’s worried eyes.

“I will kill Lex,” Kara says.

Lillian laughs again, “if you believe that, then you’re a bigger fool than I originally expected. Don’t you think I’ve weighed that option already, before I enacted my plans?”

Lillian was getting on her nerves. To Kara, Lillian didn’t care about Lena, and it made Kara’s blood boil. “What about Lena’s opinion,” she says, hoping to bring Lena back to conversation. But Lillian is still determined to get the last word.

“You care nothing for Lena or our plight. You see the Tyranny of the Sun as your chance at deification, and like Lex you won't hesitate to destroy anything that stands in your path."

“I LOVE HER!” Kara screams out.

Time stops. She just said those words…out loud…in front of Lena…and Lillian. _Oh Talos Kara, you’ve done it now._ Kara's heartbeat skyrockets. _What do I just do...Talos, send down a dragon to eat me...please...like right now. _But Kara couldn’t take the words back. They were true. How dare anyone say she doesn’t care for Lena. Kara didn’t know how she came to love Lena so quickly, but she knew her feelings were true. It wasn’t too hard really, falling in love Lena. It was the mystery of Lena’s character that made Kara fall for her. Lena was the most fascinating person she’d ever met, and there was still so much to learn. And that’s what Kara loved, the mystery. And Lena was funny, and smart, and kind, and strong, and, really, really beautiful. Kara had met people who had bargained with Dibella for beauty, and their beauty were nothing compared to Lena. Lena must have been a Divine herself, because…damn. And Kara could keep thinking about Lena’s beauty, but she is still in shock over what she just said, and she is sure that Lena’s shocked expression is now concerning what Kara had just blurted out.

But for once, Lillian is speechless. And Kara knows Lena’s staring at the back of her head. And she fidgets with her hands and sways on her feet for a moment before regaining composure.

“Lena believes in me, why won’t you?”

Lillian blinks several times before answering, “Lena,” she asks, keeping her eyes on Kara, but turning to Lena. “This stranger aligns herself with those who would hunt you down and slay you like an animal, yet I should entrust you to her?”

Lena lets her hand down and quickly squeezes Kara’s. It was a brief and simple gesture, but to Kara, it meant everything. It was Lena’s acceptance of what Kara had just blurted out and Lena saying without words, ‘I’ve got your back.’ Lena let’s go of the hand and puts herself between Kara and Lillian.

“This stranger has done more for me in the past 2 months I’ve known her than you’ve done in centuries.”

Lillian’s hand strikes the barrier, where a dark purple shockwave scampers away from the strike. “How dare you! I gave up everything I cared about to protect you from that fanatic you called a brother.”

“Yes, he's a fanatic... he's changed. But he's still my brother, and your son. Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?”

“Tsk, tsk,” Lillian’s disapproval is evident before she even continues to scold Lena further, “Lena, if you'd only open your eyes. The moment your brother finds out your role in the prophecy, that he needs your blood, you'd be in terrible danger.”

“So, to protect me you decided to shut me away from everything I cared about? You never asked me if hiding me in that tomb was the best course of action, you just expected me to follow you blindly. Both of you were obsessed with your own paths. Your motivations might have been different, but in the end, I'm still just a pawn to you, too. I want us to be a family again. But I don't know if we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness. Maybe it isn't for us. But we have to stop him. Before he goes too far. And to do that, we need the Elder Scroll.”

Kara now understands. She understands why Lena was locked away and why everything about this family is…no offence to Lena, fucking crazy. Kara couldn’t imagine the emotional pain Lena was in right now. And again, all Kara wanted to do was whisk Lena away to some beautiful place where they couldn’t be bothered, so keep Lena away from all that was happening. And she understood Lena’s resolve, and it made her that more impressed with Lena. She was denouncing her family, to save humanity. Lena didn’t want destruction or chaos or war, she just wanted her family, and her mother took that away. Lillian took that chance away when she locked Lena in that crypt. And Kara thinks this is the first time Lena is standing up to her mother in this manner. This manner of determination and will.

Kara looks at Lillian to gauge her reaction, and for once, she’s silent. _It’s kind of nice really, _Kara thinks.

“Lena,” Lillian starts. _Well it was nice while it lasted, _Kara’s thoughts jeer. “Lena, I’m sorry.” Kara can feel the surprise, it’s evident in Lena’s body language and Kara wonders if this is the first time in their probable thousands of years of life, that Lillian has ever apologized. “I didn’t know…I…I didn’t see.”

Lena is once more at a loss for words and doesn’t respond.

“If you want the Elder Scroll, it’s yours.”

There's a few moments of silence that Kara thinks of something to say. Usually at this point in a quest Kara would say something snarky, side, sarcastic, but now is most definitely not one of those times. And she stands there behind Lena for a bit, watching Lena stare at her mother before Lillian turns once more to speak to Kara.

“Your intentions are still somewhat unclear to me. But for Lena’s sake, I'll assist you in any way that I can.”

“All I want is to keep her safe,” Kara says once more, and she doesn’t let Lillian question her this time, “Do you have the Scroll with you?”

"Yes. I've kept it safely secured here ever since I was imprisoned. Fortunately, you're in a position to breach the barrier that surrounds these ruins."

“How do we do that?”

“You need to locate the tallest of the rocky spires that surround these ruins. At their bases, the barrier's energy is being drawn from unfortunate souls that have been exiled here. Destroy the Keepers that are tending them, and it should bring the barrier down.”

Kara hums, “Easy enough.” And Kara looks at Lena who nods and they turn to leave but Lillian stops Kara.

“Keep my daughter safe.”

Kara has many things she would like to say to Lillian. _You’re her mother, you should have been keeping her safe, _or _why the sudden interest in Lena’s well-being, you didn’t seem to care when you locked her away for 3200 years,_ or, _I’ve been doing that all this time, what have you been doing, _however all those are disregarded as Kara finds the words she wants to say, “until my dying breath.”

And with that she turns to leave and catches up with Lena. And while there is so much to say, and the whole ‘I love you’ explosion, they choose silence as they walk to the spires. But Lena takes Kara’s hand into her own and smiles. And honestly, that’s all Kara really needs to know that Lena just might feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of drama right? I will get into Lena's reaction of all that, and all the action with Durnehviir next chapter, this one was just getting too long.
> 
> Oh, right, the 'I Love you' thing...you weren't expecting that were you?? Well neither was Kara.
> 
> Also, anyone else have the impression that I'm writing really alliterative in the writing of this retelling of a remarkable game...(I tried for like ten minutes to think of something that was alliterative with game...)


	9. Durnehviir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena work to break down the barrier the blocks them from Lillian so that they can retrieve the Elder Scroll

IX. Durnehviir

_So that happened, _Lena thought. Honestly her thoughts were overloaded. Everything her mother had said, about her, about Lex, about the prophecy, and then Kara had blurted out three words that had changed everything. With Kara’s soul still emanating energy from the gem, Lena felt every emotion, and she knew the love was true. And Lena didn’t know what to do. They needed to defeat the Keepers, and get the scrolls, but they also really needed to talk about their feelings. Lena wanted Kara to know that she felt the same way, but this was definitely not the time, and with everything going on, and with what they will have to do to defeat her brother, Lena didn’t know how to process all this and talk about her feelings, and to be honest she never knew how to talk about feelings in the first place. She loved Kara, yes, but she didn’t know if she could commit to her. She was a vampire, she was immortal, Kara was not. And Lena just didn’t know what to do. But Lena didn’t want to make Kara sad, so she grabbed her hand and held it, hoping the simple gesture was enough for now.

“Lena,” Kara asks softly. They hadn’t walked too far from the castle, and still had a bit of ways to go before they made it to the first spire, but the need to comfort Lena was greater than making better speed. Their hands were still intertwined from before, and Kara knew they needed to talk about what had just occurred, but that conversation was not for this moment. Kara knew all this information was as new to Lena as it was to her. Lex wanted Lena’s blood, and though that was something Kara won’t allow, she knew Lena couldn’t have been fine after hearing more of the prophecy. “Lena, are you okay?”

Lena stops, and their hands are separated. Kara turns to look at Lena, who is still trying to formulate her response.

“You don’t have to tell me know,” Kara assures her, “I just wanted to…”

“I’m relieved,” Lena interrupts. “All those things have building up for some time, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to say that to her.”

Kara had other things she wanted to ask. Ones she didn’t know if Lena would answer.

“Why’d you agree to her plan if you know what it meant for you?”

“Look, I used to love Lex, but when he found that prophecy... that became his life. Everything else, even me and my mother... we just became clutter. I was close with my mother, but she just kept feeding me her opinions of him, and eventually I started believing them.”

“I’m sorry you got caught in the middle.”

"I was. Honestly, it took me up until now to figure out that my mother was really just as bad as he was. He was obsessed with power. She was obsessed with seeing him fail. It was just so... toxic. Maybe I could have seen this coming. We could all be better off now."

“Hey,” Kara says, rubbing Lena’s back, “you shouldn’t blame yourself.”

Lena looks in Kara’s eyes. "I know that in my head. But I just can't help feeling bad about... the way things are. Sorry, I know you're trying to help. Thanks."

They are still staring at each other, and Kara can’t help but look at Lena’s lips. So badly she wants to kiss her, the need for it is like the need to breathe.

“We should probably talk about what you said,” Lena said, though she said it to Kara’s lips, because that’s where her eyes stared too. Her breathing is heavy and quick, and she almost leans in, but Kara finishes her statement.

“But now is not the time?”

Lena blinks back to reality, “Yeah, not the time.”

Kara snaps around and releases a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, “we should keep moving.”

When they make it to one of the first spires, they are met with a swarm of various enemies. And Kara is immediately freaked out.

“LENA,” Kara cries, blocking the sword of _what in oblivion is that? _“LENA! THE SKELETON IS FLOATING!!!!”

Lena is less humorous about the situation, “then kill it.”

“BUT IT’S FLOATING,” Kara screams as she drives her sword through it. She uses her braces to block another sword from a Dragur, but it wasn’t a Dragur…and then more of the black misty skeletons show up and Kara’s fighting 4 different skeletons at once. _This is a whole lot of nope…_Kara thinks. But like many other skeletons, they were weak and easy to defeat. But they had not seen a Keeper yet. Lena had dealt with her share of enemies and they meet in the middle of the room of the structure and there’s a round stone bed filled with purple fluid, similar to the larger ones that littered the landscape of the Soul Cairn.

“What’s this do,” Kara asks as she steps towards it. But Lena recognizes the structure.

“KARA! WAIT!”

But the Dragonborn already stepped onto the portal and Kara disappears through the black smoke as she’s transported to the top of the structure. And Kara exits the portal to pain. There is a giant soul gem floating on top of the structure and under it is one of the keepers, adorned in a full set of dragon armor.

“KARA,” Lena screams from below as she steps onto the portal as well.

Kara is writhing in pain as the Keeper stalks towards her with a giant Dragonbone Battleaxe raised to strike. Lena appears from the portal and fires two icy spears which only bounce off the strong armor. The Keeper swing his axe to Lena, which connects with her chest, and she is sent back several feet. The giant soul gem is still draining the life out of Kara but she turns over and shouts just before the Keeper swings his axe down to Kara.

“_FUS ROH DAH.” _The thunder sends the Keeper flying through the air and Kara doesn’t see where he lands as Lena recovered and picks Kara up in her arms and runs to the edge of the building and jumps off. The fall is short, but they fall onto a rock, and Lena lands on her back with Kara in her arms. Though it will heal quickly, the pain is very sharp. Kara is motionless on the ground and Lena braves the pain and turns her over to face her.

“Kara!” Lena shakes her shoulders to try and get her to wake up. But she doesn’t have much more time to check as the Keeper lands beside them, but has not died yet. Still weakened, Lena stands and fires ice spear after ice spear, each bouncing off the armor. The Keeper is getting closer and raises the axe once more when an arrow flies by Lena’s head, the hair blowing from the speed of the arrow. The arrow hits the Keeper right through hole of the helmet and it’s head is nearly separated from the force of the hit. It falls to the ground and Lena turns to see Kara with her bow in hand and another arrow already nocked. But she sees the Keeper has been defeated and Kara is too tired to let the arrow back gently. It’s shot into the ground as Kara collapses. Lena rushes forward to catch her, but Kara hits the ground hard.

Kara is struggling to breathe, and her face is strikingly pale, almost as pale as Lena’s. “That really hurt,” she mumbles as Lena kneels at her side.

“Kara! Kara,” Lena is checking over Kara for wounds, though she already knew it was the soul gem that had injured Kara. Lena looked over to see a group of soul husks, and that was the only thing that could help. She runs over and picks the husks and races it back to Kara.

“Kara you need to eat this.”

Kara turns her head away, “No, it smells bad.”

“Kara, this will counteract the effects, you need to eat it.”

“No!”

“KARA! EAT IT!”

Kara gave in and took the husk, “you owe me something sweet and delicious,” Kara teased, though Lena thought she was being very serious. Kara takes a bite and Lena thinks she sees tears falling from Kara’s eyes.

“Kara, it’s not that bad.”

“It’s horrific Lena.”

“I’ll make some chicken dumplings for you later,” Lena promises, smiling at the antics despite Kara’s near death. “How are you feeling,” she asks, helping Kara sit up. Kara’s breath has steadied, much to Lena’s relief, and the color has returned to her face.

“What was that?”

“A draining soul gem. It drains the life out of any living thing that comes near it. It’s why it didn’t attack me.”

“Because you’re technically dead?”

“One way to put it. Kara, you should have waited for me. You can’t just go around and use things that you don’t know how to work.”

On the inside, Kara laughs, because Alex has been saying that for years, but hearing Lena say it… “You’re right, I should have been more careful.”

Lena sighs, and helps Kara up. “Come on, we’ve got two more to go.”

And they venture through the violet tinted world, slaying the skeletons that guard each spire. And by the time the third foe falls, Lena’s focus is on getting the Scrolls and getting out of here. They return to Lillian and find that the barrier keeping them apart has disappeared and that they can talk more freely.

“The barrier is down, all three keepers have been slain,” Lillian questions, but before Kara can answer, Lillian compliments the duo’s efforts. “Impressive.”

“Can we have the Elder Scroll now,” Lena asks, cutting right to the chase.

“Yes, follow me to the Boneyard, and keep watch for Durnehviir,” Lillian says, turning to the large doorway to what Lillian called the Boneyard. But that’s not what Kara was wondering about.

“Who is Durnehviir?”

“He is the dragon that guards the Soul Cairn.”

_A dragon…great, _Kara thinks. However, Lena voices her thoughts very upset at the revelation.

“You might have mentioned that a dragon lives here.”

Lillian stops and turns, “Had I not mentioned that before.”

“No,” Kara and Lena say together.

“Well no harm done yet.”

Lena scoffs, and Kara keeps quiet. She’s not worried about the dragon, not with her powers, but she isn’t sure if she should use said powers in front of Lillian. She guides Lena and Kara to the doors and whispers to Lena.

“If we have to fight this thing, I can’t reveal my powers can I?”

Lena’s answer is swift to come, “While my mother isn’t as bad as Lex, if she knew you were Dragonborn, she would most likely find ways to use you for her own greed. I would not recommend using your powers.”

Kara shrugs, “Well this should be interesting then.”

They follow Lillian to the Boneyard, and it doesn’t take long for Kara to sense the beast near them.

“He is here,” Kara whispers to Lena, “I can feel him. I can feel his power.”

And then he appears, Durnehviir. He is as gray as the ground at their feet, bleak and withery, and Kara wonders just how old this dragon is.

“That is him, Durnehviir. We must slay him,” Lillian commands. Kara draws her bow and begins firing her arrows, finding some difficulty without using her powers. Lena fires her spears and she sees Lillian doing the same. Kara can see know just how much Lena loved her mother, or at least used to. With how much she had learned, Kara couldn’t imagine how powerful Lena really was. And it was something she hoped to uncover in the future. But for now, there was a dragon to slay.

She fires two arrows at once, and once hits Durnehviir’s head, and the other his neck. And Durnehviir starts cursing in the Dragon Tongue.

“_I have guarded this realm for many millenia and I will not be felled by a Dragonborn,” _he speaks. Kara figures she is the only one that understands and the urge to fire an insult back is high, but she manages to hold her tongue. She nocks one more arrow and fires, and the arrow lodges just above his left eye. Several icy spears stick out of the dragon’s body as the three continue to fight the winged beast, dodging fireballs and some magicka shout that Kara has never seen. And words she’s not yet heard.

“_Rii vaaz zol,” _he shouts as the dark purple wave hurdles towards them. Kara is so entranced by the shout that she is nearly hit with it. But Lena shoves her out of the way and the spell hits her instead. Kara freaks out and turns around to aid Lena, only to find she is unaffected. But her anger is still there, she instantly nocks and arrow and fires once more. The arrow pierces through the dragon’s eye and he veers down to the ground, hitting it with a large thud that shakes the ground. He lies still and Kara smirks at her victory.

“_I’ve yet to meet a dragon that can best me,” _Kara speaks in Dragon under her breath. Lena watches proudly as Kara nears her fallen foe. But the moment passes as she sees the dragon’s skin disappearing. Kara panics and steps back but the moment has already started. Durnehviir’s body bursts in flames and his soul is transferred into Kara. Lena looks on in shock as Kara absorbs the soul. She had read of how Dragonborns can reap the souls of dragons but had never seen it. It was a remarkable sight, a beautiful sight seeing the colorful flames dance around Kara as she attained the soul. But the beauty turned into horror as she realized that Lillian had also witnessed the event.

But Lillian seems to be unaware of what had happened, for all she cared for was that the dragon had been slain. “Forgive my astonishment, but I never thought I’d see the the death of that dragon.”

“Why do you say that,” Lena asks as Kara walks about beside them, hoping that nothing will come up about her being Dragonborn.

“Volumes have been written on Durnehviir’s power, it was written that he cannot be slain by normal means. It appears they were mistaken. That is unless of course…”

_No, she might have figured it out, _Lena thinks. “Unless what?”

“The soul of a dragon is as resilient as its owner's scaly hide. It's possible that your killing blow has merely displaced Durnehviir's physical form while he reconstitutes himself.”

Kara already knew this. It is why she and the Greybeards believe that Alduin isn’t dead yet. It is why she’s found herself on more than one occasion fighting dragons she had already fought. But Lena seemed unaware of this fact.

“How long could that take?”

“Minutes? Hours? Years? I can't even begin to guess. I suggest we don't wait around to find out. Now, let's get you the Elder Scroll and you can be on your way.” Lena lets the subject drop and figures her mother is as eager for them to leave as she is herself. Kara wonders if she should say something but decides against it. This isn’t her family problem, and she thinks Lillian can be trusted…maybe. Kara doesn’t remember seeing Lillian with Lex when her family was slain, but she also doesn’t know if she had anything to do with it. And it’s something she’d rather just let go. She doesn’t need to go through that again. _Get the Scroll and get out._

Lillian opens a large chest and both Kara and Lena look inside to find the Elder Scroll. Lena breathes a sigh of relief at their success. They have Lena’s, and now Lillian’s, and Kara still has hers from Paarthurnax when she was trying to defeat Alduin. They have all the scrolls, they can defeat Lex.

“Now that you have the Scroll, you and your…friend, should be on your way,” Lillian says.

“You’re not coming,” Kara asks.

“I have no choice. As I told you before, I'm a Daughter of Coldharbour. If I return to Tamriel, that increases Lex's likelihood of bringing the Tyranny of the Sun to fruition.”

“We won’t be returning mother,” Lena says. And Kara feels Lena’s heart sadden. Lillian stares at her for sometime before responding.

“After what I have put you through, I would understand if you never wish to see me again.”

Lena doesn’t answer but Kara chimes in, hoping to add some hope for their relationship’s future, “We will return when we can.”

"I appreciate your concern for me, but Lena is all that I care about. You must keep her safe at all cost."

Kara nods and she and Lena turn away, but Lillian still has more to say.

“Dragonborn.”

_Damn it, she did figure it out, _Kara thinks. She turns to Lillian, as does Lena.

“I would speak with you a moment before your departure.”

Lena is hesitant to leave Kara alone, but she reads the plea in her mother’s eyes and allows it. She steps away from earshot.

“If what you have said is true, and you do love my daughter, I only ask you keep her happy in the years to come, and to never betray her as I have done.”

Kara opens her mouth to answer, but Lillian stops her, “I need no response. I only ask that you keep her safe.”

“I will.”

“Very well then. Thank you.”

And with that Lillian turns her back on them.

Kara and Lena walk to exit the Boneyard as Lena speaks.

“Two out of three, we are so close,” Lena says, leaving Kara confused.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara, there are three scrolls, we have two of them. Mine, and my mothers.”

“And mine,” Kara adds. Now Lena is confused.

“What do you mean yours?”

“I have an Elder Scroll. The Dragon Elder Scroll.”

Silence.

“Did…did I not mention that?”

Lena punches Kara’s shoulder, probably a little too hard to be playful, but Kara’s sheepish smile drains any anger in Lena.

“I think I would have remembered you saying something like that!”

“Sorry, I guess I forgot,” Kara shrugs it off. “At least we have all three scrolls.”

The realization hits Lena like a brick. “We might actually pull this off.”

“All we need is the bow, one badass archer and a beautiful vampire and we are good to go.” Lena rolls her eyes as they exit the Boneyard, only to find that they are not out of the woods yet because as they open the doors to the rest of the Soul Cairn, Durnehviir is waiting for them. Lena lights her hands with magic and Kara swiftly draws her bow and nocks an arrow.

“Stay your weapons. I would speak with you, Qahnaarin.”

“I thought you were dead,” Kara speaks plainly, dropping her bow, but keeping the arrow on the string and placing herself in front of Lena.

“Cursed, not dead. Doomed to exist in this form for eternity. Trapped between laas and dinok, between life and death.”

“Why did you want to speak to me?”

“My claws have rendered the flesh of innumerable foes, but I have never once been felled on the field of battle. I therefor honor-name you ‘Qahnaarin,’ or Vanquisher in your tongue.”

Kara smiles at the title and rests the arrow back in her quiver and holsters her bow. “You need not translate; You have no doubt sensed that I am Dragonborn, and I can speak our tongue. _And I found you a worthy opponent,” _Kara says, switching to dragon language. Their conversation continues in the same language.

_ “Your words do me great honor. My desire to speak with you was born from the result of our battle, Qahnaarin. I merely wish to respectfully ask a favor of you.”_

_ “What can I do?”_

_ "For countless years I've roamed the Soul Cairn, in unintended service to the Ideal Masters. Before this, I roamed the skies above Tamriel. I desire to return there."_

Kara finds this confusing, as he could just fly away right? “_What is stopping you?”_

_ “I fear that my time here has taken its toll upon me. I share a bond with this dreaded place. If I ventured far from the Soul Cairn, my strength would begin to wane until I was no more.”_

_ “How can I help you?”_

_ “I will place my name with you and grant you the right to call my name from Tamriel. Do for me this simple honor and I will fight at your side as your, your Ally, and teach you my Thu'um.”_

_ “Your thu’um, is that the shout you used against us?”_

_ “Yes, Soul Tearing. I would teach you this shout if you allow me to roam Tamriel once more.”_

Kara accepts the offer, but with only one question, “_Just call your name, that’s all that I need to do?”_

_ “Trivial in your mind perhaps, to me, it would mean a great deal. I don't require an answer, Qahnaarin. Simply speak my name to the heavens when you feel the time is right."_

_ “Very well. I will call you to Tamriel when the opportunity shows itself.”_

_ “Thank you Dragonborn. I shall now take my leave and allow you to exit the Soul Cairn.”_

_ “Thank you, Durnehviir.” _And with that, the mighty dragon spreads his wings and takes to the skies. Kara smiles as she sees him fly away, happy that she hadn’t killed him. She never liked killing dragons, for they were technically family, but many dragons in Tamriel allied themselves with Alduin, and would attack Kara on sight.

Lena, who had been clueless to the conversation, steps out from behind Kara’s back. “What did you talk about?”

“He was cursed to the Soul Cairn. My killing of him lifted the curse. All I have to do is call him and he can fly around Skyrim for a bit. That’s all he asked of me.”

“Let him fly around?”

“Pretty much, and he would teach me is thu’um, his shout. The shout that hit you that had no effect on you. He called it soul tearing.”

“Well, technically, I don’t have a soul, so perhaps the shout only works on creatures with one? Speaking of which.” Lena fumbles in her pockets for the bright blue soul gem that contains Kara’s soul. “Once we return to Skyrim, I can return your soul to you.”

Kara looks at the bright gem, in awe that that little rock contain bits of her soul, “thanks for keeping it safe.”

“Always.”

They smile at each other, and once more they each feel themselves drawn to each other’s lips. Kara stared at them as if they were her life source, but she still restrained herself. _Still not the time Kara._

They turn away, each blushing and decide to exit the Soul Cairn. Once they do, as promised, Kara’s soul is returned and they begin their long journey to Fort Dawnguard.

“We will need to visit my sister so I can retrieve my Scroll. I left it with her.”

Lena, still bitter, decides to tease the Dragonborn. “What is this Elder Scroll you speak of? I’ve never heard of it?”

“I’m not going to hear the end of this am I?”

“Absolutely not.”

Kara groans, but smiles, nonetheless. Their trip is surprisingly quick to Leaf Rest, where they meet Alex just as the sun begins to set.

“I never thought you’d need to use this again,” Alex says, handing her sister the scroll. “Do you think this will help.”

“The prophecy spoke of three scrolls, and as far as I know, there are the only ones in Skyrim.”

“Well, glad you kept it.”

Lena finds an opportunity to tease further, “You’d think the almighty Dragonborn would remember having such a thing as the Dragon Elder Scroll, but it seems she conveniently forgets to mention it to the vampire that is the key to the whole prophecy.”

Kara groans which allows Alex to catch on very quickly, “Quite the foolish Dragonborn isn’t she? Has she told you the time she tried to ride a mammoth?”

Lena smiles as Kara’s eyes widen in shock, “ALEX! We said that we would never speak of that again.”

“No,” Alex says smiling, taking Lena’s arm and dragging her inside Leaf Rest, “_You_ said we’d never speak of it again. I never agreed to anything.”

“Talos strike me down.”

Lena laughs and though Kara knows they should probably keep moving, a few moments of rest couldn’t hurt. They join Alex, Sam, and Ruby for dinner. And Alex, through Kara’s belligerent disapproval, recalls the story of Kara attempting to ride a mammoth which resulted in a dozen destroyed trees, and which left Kara with a broken arm. The story itself makes Lena howl with laughter, and though it caused Kara quite a bit of embarrassment, if Lena’s laugh was the result, _well I guess it’s worth it,_ she thought. They talk a bit about the prophecy but Lena begins to tire, which is rare for her, but with everything she’s learned in the past couple days, with her mother being alive, with her blood being a key to Lex’s plans, with fighting a dragon, Kara nearly dying to a giant soul gem, and above all else, Kara says she loved her, albeit in a blurting moment, Lena just wanted to rest. They trade their journey to Dawnguard for a night in Breezehome. Kara offers her bath for Lena, who happily obliges, feeling the stench of the Soul Cairn fresh in her royal armor. The hot water gives relief in her thoughts, the heat aiding the processing of everything that happens. She wants to entertain herself a fantasy of Kara joining her in the bath, but she pushes the thought aside. She needs to be upfront and honest with Kara about her feelings. She just has to be sure of them herself before she gives herself to Kara.

It’s a scary thought. Lena herself had never been in love. Never had anyone worthy of her love really, and now there was Kara. Bright, beautiful, strong, funny, and kind Kara Danvers. The thing that scared Lena was how far was this relationship going to go? Lena could spend eternity with Kara, and she wouldn’t get bored. But what of Kara? Kara wasn’t immortal, at least that Lena knew of. She didn’t know a whole lot about Dragonborns, but what she did know of their powers, immortality wasn’t one of them. She also thought of ridding herself of being a vampire. It was something she never regretted, but if she could live with Kara, she’d do it. She could be her own person again. Or Kara could become a vampire, something that was unlikely already. And what about Lena’s fear of temples? Could Kara her love her enough one day to ask about marriage? There were so many questions Lena had, but she did her best to block them to back of her brain, for they were thoughts for later.

She finishes her bath and changes into far more comfortable clothing that her royal armor. _I don’t think I’ll wear this again, _she thinks, finding Kara’s armors and clothing far more comfortable. She goes upstairs and finds Kara falling asleep. And Lena entertains another thought, one she acts on. She really wake Kara and ask, but she’s so tired, so she falls into the bed next to Kara, facing the dreaming Dragonborn. But while Lena was keeping her distance, Kara sensed the shift in the sheets, and she drags Lena into her arms. Kara once more warms her body with Dragon Aspect and Lena falls asleep to the warmth more quickly than she ever had fallen asleep before. And of all the thoughts Lena had been thinking these past few days, only one flows through her brain as she succumbs to sleep, _I could get used to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena acting surprised about Kara having an Elder Scroll and Kara saying she forgot to mention it is how I covered myself for forgetting to write it two chapters ago...but don't tell anyone.


	10. The Meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid duo seeks out a long forgotten meadow where their answers can be found.

X. The Meadow

The make it to Fort Dawnguard early the next morning. But any hopes of reading the Scrolls have been lost because Dexion has been blinded. He sits on a bench by the entrance of the fortress, a blindfold covers his eyes.

“Dexion,” Kara says, “your eyes.”

“Yes,” he says solemnly, “the reading of the Scroll has left me blinded.”

“How can we read the Scrolls then,” Lena asks, worried that their quest has now been for nothing. “Can they even be read at all?”

“There is another way, but, it is risky, and only the Dragonborn here will be able to decipher the Scrolls.”

“But I’ve never read one, not really at least,” Kara says, remembering how Paarthurnax had assisted her last time.

“It’s not understanding the language, but rather the risk posed by reading the Scroll.”

“Are you saying Kara could go blind too?”

“Let’s not worry about that right now,” Kara cuts Lena off. She could care less about that if it led to a way to stop Lex and keep Lena safe. “What do we need to do?”

“Scattered across Tamriel are secluded locations known only as Ancestor Glades. There's one in Skyrim, in the Pine Forest. Performing the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth within the glade should provide the answers you seek,” Dexion explains.

“How does this ritual work,” Lena asks. She’s never heard of such things and she’s worried that this place doesn’t even exist.

“It involves carefully removing the bark from a Canticle Tree which will in turn attract Ancestor Moths to you. Once enough of the moths are following, they'll provide you with the second sight needed to decipher the scrolls.”

“How does one remove the bark,” Kara asks.

“Every Glade has a draw knife that can be found somewhere within the grounds. You can use this to collect the bark from the trees.”

“How are the moths related to all this,” Lena wonders.

“Well, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, it's no mere coincidence that we're named ‘Moth Priests.’ The voice of the Ancestor Moth has always been an integral part of reading the Elder Scrolls.”

“Moths barely make a sound, let alone speak,” Lena explains, still skeptical of all this.

“Oh, the moths don't literally read the scrolls... but they maintain a connection to ancient magic that allows the Moth Priests to decipher them. If you listen closely when you find the glade, you should be able to hear their song... a soft, harmonious trilling. It's through this ancestral chorus that the moths tap into a form of primal augur and become a conduit of deciphering the scrolls. By having the Ancestor Moth close to the Moth Priest, they can utilize the conduit and share the moth's augury. Only the most resilient of priests can do it this way... it takes years of practice to interpret the harmony.”

“Then how can we possibly stand a chance,” Lena asks. Kara found her skepticism sound, as she thought this was fairly far-fetched as well.

“You've come this far, and you've found several Elder Scrolls. Whether you believe it or not, the scrolls have a mind of their own. If they didn't want you to find them, they wouldn't allow it. And you are Dragonborn. History of the Scrolls have always favored the Dragonborn. Because of this, I strongly believe you were meant to hear the ancestral chorus. Only one way to find out.”

Lena accepts the logic and turns to Kara, who nods her approval.

“Very well,” Lena says, “Thank you Dexion.”

“Safe travels and good luck.”

They take their leave, not bothering to check in with Isran, “I don’t like his attitude,” Kara says. And Lena couldn’t agree more. They leave Dayspring Canyon with nothing but the Pine Forest as a destination, something Lena has never heard of, fortunately, Kara has.

“The forest surrounds most of Falkreath. Riverwood sits at one end of the forest, it’s one of the reasons why Alex and Sam chose to live there. They love the woods.”

“But what about the Glade itself?”

“All I’ve heard that it’s southeast of Falkreath.”

“That doesn’t really narrow it down.”

“No, but I’ve got an idea of where it could be.” 

That cheers Lena up a bit, “Well, let’s get going then.”

The sun is fully risen by the time they round the Jerall mountains, and Kara basks in the beautiful day. She had dressed lightly that morning, finding her Crimson Archer armor the best comfort for today’s Skyrim weather. Lena had dressed similarly, finding one of her lighter metal armors for today’s travel. And Lena had difficulty keeping her eyes of Kara. There were so many things she wanted to say. She wanted to thank her for all she’s done. Thank her for staying by her side, for trusting her. Above all, she wanted to confess her love. But she had to get over her own fears first, something that wasn’t easy. She was sure of her feelings, but her fears were still getting the better of her.

“Lena,” Kara asks softly, pulling Lena out of her thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Do…I mean. I don’t want to overstep, but I figured I should ask, of course you don’t have to answer.”

“Kara,” Lena laughs, “just ask.”

“Do you think we will have to kill Lex?”

That, was not what Lena was expecting Kara to ask, but it’s a question she’s considered it since she found out he killed Kara’s family.

“I’ve been assuming that’s where all this is going. I’m making my peace with it.”

“I’m sorry that it might come to that.”

Kara was unlike anyone she’d met. Here she was, assisting in the takedown of her brother, and yet Kara cared more about what it was doing to Lena.

“I wish there was a better way.”

“There isn’t,” Lena says without much emotion. If she was honest, this wasn’t the conversation she wanted to have with Kara, but she knew it was one of many that had to happen. “Come on. We can talk about this another time.” Lena didn’t mean to sound angry, but she knew she had mixed feelings about it all. She knew that Lex was far from the Lex she loved, and it was very possible that the Lex she loved doesn’t exist anymore. But it didn’t make it any easier.

“I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to…”

“I know,” Lena stops her. “I, just…I just wish it was easier.”

“If you want…I’ll do it.”

Lena stops walking, while she had already assumed Kara would take Auriel’s Bow anyway, she hadn’t thought of who would kill Lex. She just assumed she would, vampire to vampire. But with Auriel’s Bow, Kara would be equally powerful. And she’s seen Kara’s archery skills, and on top of that, Kara was Dragonborn. Another thing Lena hadn’t considered. Kara could match Lex’s power, and their advantage was that Lex didn’t know about Kara being Dragonborn, or so Lena hoped. But would Kara do that?

“You’d do that for me?”

Kara looks at her as if she had two heads, “Of course I would.”

“I…I…why?”

Kara’s tongue is held, and Lena receives the answer through the silence, _she loves me._

“Kara, I…” _I love you too. _“I don’t know if I can ask you to do that.”

“I’m offering Lena. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Together.”

“El Mayarah,” Kara speaks in a tongue Lena has never heard.

“El Mayarah,” Lena repeats. And Kara smiles brightly. Kara loves the way Lena says it.

“It was a saying my parents had. It means ‘Stronger Together’. It’s what I always said to Alex and now I’m saying it to you.”

Lena takes a moment to take in the words. Part of her wishes she still had Kara’s soul with her so she could feel her emotions, but in truth, she can feel them now. And once more she’s drawn to Kara’s lips and again she contains herself.

“El Mayarah.”

And with that they continue on to the forest. They make it by mid-afternoon and begin searching for a cave that could lead them to the Glade. But after five separate caves with no outcome, Lena’s skepticism is returning.

“If this ends up being a wasted trip, your friend Dexion and I are going to have some words when we get back.”

But Kara doesn’t hear Lena’s words for she hears something else.

“Do you hear that?”

Lena’s confusion is at a peak because all she hears is the winds through the trees.

“It’s dragon tongue, but…it’s not a word wall. It’s something else.” Lena chooses to follow Kara up various hills and paths until they find themselves in front of yet another cave. But once they enter, it is unlike any other cave they’ve been in. The entrance of the cave is covered in green and stone. Not stone that looks weary and worn, but smooth and clean. Stone that looks as if it’s never been touched by the outside world.

“This is it,” Kara says, “I’m sure of it.”

“I trust you Kara.”

And they do. There is a distant sound of a waterfall. They walk across a fallen tree that links the entrance to the rest of the cave and after following a narrow passage, they find the meadow. And Lena’s breath is taken away. The meadow looked untouched. And it’s beauty was like nothing Lena or Kara had ever seen. The waterfall falls gently, where the water runs into small pools around the meadow. Pink leaved trees grace the ground all around, and the rock formations are so pure that Lena is sure that nature is the only thing that has formed them.

“Wow, this is…Look at this place. This place must have been untouched for centuries,” Lena comments, “I doubt there’s any other place like it in Skyrim.”

Lena looks to her companion and finds Kara crying at the beauty, “It’s beautiful,” Kara says. Lena can’t help but smile at Kara’s reaction. And Lena for the first time in centuries, feels at peace. She feels like nothing can touch them here.

“Have you ever seen anything like this,” Kara asks. 

“It’s unlike anything else in Skyrim, that much I can tell you. I bet there’s many of these. All over Tamriel, but no one knows about them.”

“Wow.”

And Lena is still in awe of the sight before them. And all her feelings are coming to a head at the peace she’s experiencing. And she finds Kara’s hand and links it with her own. Kara smiles and happily takes it. They walk down to the center of the meadow. The center is light from the sky above. They find a few stone structures and a monolith in the center where the draw knife rests. Several groups of moths flutter around the meadow, and Lena still thinks this must be the purest place in Skyrim. Kara jumps forward, their hands separating, much to Lena’s disappointment. Kara takes the knife and examines it.

“So…what, just, scrape the bark off?”

Lena shrugs, “I’m not sure, maybe?”

Kara walks to the tree closest to them and scrapes off the bark. After several passes, Kara’s scraped enough bark off and the moths start circling. Kara nearly swats them away, surprised by their sudden presence.

“What these damn moths doing?”

Lena’s laughter is the answer received, “I think they like you.”

“Moth Priests…moths, I guess that makes sense now. Any idea on how much bark we need?”

“No telling, but there seems to be some sort of magical effect on you, so I guess just keep going.”

Kara goes around the meadow and collects bark from several more trees, and the moths continue to gather. But Lena is focused on another detail. Kara is starting to glow, making her that much more beautiful. “Kara, you’re glowing.”

And Kara blushes, “oh, thank you.”

Lena laughs at Kara thinking of it as a compliment, though she kind of did, but she still felt the need to correct her, “No, I mean…you’re starting to glimmer.”

Kara looks at her own hand back and forth, “Oh, well that’s new.”

Once more Lena is laughing. Everything about this whole place was peaceful, and Lena wishes she could just stay here forever. Stay here with Kara without the worry of what they have to do, without the threat of Lex or the prophecy, they could just be themselves here, be together.

Suddenly, after collecting seven groups of moths, the glimmer around Kara reaches a peak, and she’s shining just as brightly as the light coming from the skylight in the center of the cavern meadow.

“You’re shining just as bright as the light in the center, that must be what we are looking for.”

The walk down to the center and just stand there for a moment. “Maybe we just roll them out and read them,” Kara suggests, grabbing the first scroll. And that’s exactly what she does. She rolls out the first scroll and her eyes are hit with bright light. All noise around her is deafened as the she hears people talking in the Dragon Tongue, though she can’t quite understand what they are saying. There are faint blue lines that dance around what she sees and it looks like they are trying to make a map. And indeed, after reading the other two scrolls, the bright blue lines indeed show a map to a location Kara has never heard of, something called Darkfall Cave. But before she can get much more information, the bright light becomes too much for her and she falls to the ground, dropping the scrolls with it. Lena is by her side at an instant with worry.

“Kara! Kara! Are you okay?”

Kara smiles at her, “It worked!”

Lena laughs, relieved that her savior is well, “After all we’ve been through, it had damn well better work!”

“The scrolls gave me a location in the mountains up north, Darkfall Cave.”

“This is it, Kara! We could actually pull this off.”

Kara smiled that Lena was so thrilled. Kara sensed no concern on the vampire’s face, and saw, peace. Kara found that she loved. And as much as she would love to stay here forever, she knew that time was a commodity they did not have. “We should get going. Before your brother has a chance to..”

“Wait,” Lena screams as Kara gets up. It was so sudden and out of character that Kara is somewhat taken back. She stares at her friend, trying to gauge her reaction. But Lena is staring at her with eyes she’s never seen. But she can see what they are staring at. And Kara finds herself now staring at Lena’s.

“You know what, I’m done waiting,” Lena proclaims. And she practically falls into Kara’s arms, and firmly plants her lips on Kara’s. Kara’s mind stops. Everything falls into place as if Lena was the missing piece to the puzzle that is her life. Lena’s lips are soft, cold, and oh so very perfect. There is a moan, and Kara’s isn’t sure if it is her or Lena, or both, as Kara’s hands find Lena’s neck. And Kara is about to open her mouth for Lena’s tongue when she senses something else in the meadow. She breaks the kiss in anger just as an arrow flies past her head, missing by just a few centimeters. But Kara’s fear heightens when she sees the arrow lodge in Lena’s shoulder. Logically, she knows it can’t hurt her, not really, but all logic is thrown out of the window as Lena falls to the ground.

“LENA!!” Kara screams. Kara’s anger flares and she shouts out “_MUL QAH DIIV!” _

Kara’s body lights up in yellows, blues, and oranges, and Kara feels her dragon power unleashed through her anger. She doesn’t waste time finding her bow and arrows, while shouting her Aura Whisper. She finds about a couple dozen or so lifeforms, and Lena says they are vampires.

“My brother has sent them. How did they find us,” she says, removing the arrow and standing up to fight the intruders.

Kara is too angry to respond, they ruined the best kiss she’s ever had, and any semblance of control has gone out the window. The sprints forward with Whirlwind Sprint and drives her sword through the first vampire before he even realizes what has happened. The vampire falls to the ground and Kara rips his sword from his hand. Kara now has two swords, and a rage that she’s not sure she’s ever felt. _They hurt Lena, _was the only thought at the front of her mind. And that thought was fueling the dragon inside her.

_“YOL TAL SHUUL!” _The fire furiously races forward, consuming 3 three vampires, setting them alight. They drop to the ground and roll in hopes to put out the fire but while that happens, three more vampires target the Dragonborn. They charge at Kara, who is ready for this with her swords. The fiends swipe away with the swords, and Kara blocks the hits from two, while the third hits at her shoulder, but her Dragon Aspect has already blocked the hit and Kara turns to the vampire who hit her, who looks at her with fear and shock that his sword has done no damage. The fire in Kara’s eyes show no mercy, she stares at him with resolve.

“_FUS RO DAH.” _The thundering wall sends him flying back high in the caverned meadow. Kara turns back to the other two vampires, who she still had at bay, holding them back with her swords. She drops the left one, and the vampire wasn’t expecting the sudden drop of power, and she stumbles forward. Kara bops the vampire on the back of the head, and she falls off the ridge stairway. Down in the center, Lena is fighting 4 vampires. Each cast spells at one another, but Lena’s thousands of years of experience are no match for the other vampires and Lena dispatches them with ease. Lena looks up to see Kara fighting nearly a dozen vampires. Her body looks as if it’s on fire and her shouts echo through the meadow with thunderous cries. Lena had never seen so much power before. Lena thought that even she couldn’t match Kara’s power. Lena had never allowed herself to use her vampiric lord powers like Lex does. Lena found that her restraint gave her power to control her bloodlust, it’s part of the reason why hunting animals almost exclusively has worked so well for her because she hasn’t allowed her true power to overcome her.

But looking at Kara, Lena figures this is what is the peak power of a Dragonborn. She remembers seeing this almost a week ago now when Lena had awoken Kara from a nightmare. The fire in Kara’s eyes, and the fear, it was like Lena had ever seen. Kara is shouting her power left and right while fighting with her swords. Lena counts at least 13 slain vampires around her and there are still several more around. One of them approaches Lena from behind and Lena turns to fight, but before she can even counter the vampire’s attack, an icy arrow hits the vampire in the very center of the forehead. Lena snaps around to see Kara, who has now jumped down from the ridge and her swords are gone, replaced by her bow. And now Lena sees Kara’s true archery skill. Her arrows fly off her bow nearly every other second. And each arrow hits it dead target with dead accuracy. Kara shouts continue to echo through the meadow. Fire, frost, and thunder scatter their attackers until only one is left. He stands against one of the trees, where there are two arrows lodged in either shoulder, and Kara’s bow is so powerful that the arrows have gone through the bone and pierced the tree behind it, he is pinned. Kara surges forward and twists the arrows. Lena stands beside her, and makes her threats known.  
“Return to my brother and tell him that we are coming. Tell him that we will not stop until he is dead. You tell him that I have the Dragonborn on my side and we are not scared of him.” The fearful vampire stares into flaming eyes of the Dragonborn, and the ember eyes of Lena Luthor, and he nods his understanding. Kara pulls the arrows out and throws them down and the vampire runs just as fast as he can out of there.

The fight is over, but the dragon inside Kara is still raging. And Kara is finding ways to let her rage out. Finding a fallen sword, she picks it up and begins swinging at an innocent rock. She strikes, and strikes, and strikes until the sword has broken from the hilt, at which time Lena pulls her back.

“Kara,” Lena whispers, but the dragon still reigns control. “Kara,” Lena says again, placing her hands on Kara’s cheek. And the dragon begins to slip away, and Kara starts to return. “Kara, it’s okay.”

The fiery eyes have given way to teary blue eyes. Lena smiles compassionately and wipes them away. And kisses the spot of wear one of the tears fell. “I’m okay.”

“I can’t lose you Lena. I know it’s insane to love someone I’ve only known for just over 2 months. But I just…I feel so happy around you and when I saw you on the…”

“I love you too,” Lena cuts her off. And the whole weight of the world is lifted off her shoulders and she starts to sob tears of joy in relief. Kara holds her in her arms, and Lena’s head is resting on Kara’s shoulder. She slowly sways back and forth, rubbing Kara’s back. The gesture is so simple and yet it is everything Lena needs.

They pull back from the hug and stare at each other’s eyes. And Lena sees Kara smile.

“What is it,” Lena asks. But suddenly Kara is whisking her away and they are running. They pick up the Scrolls and leave the cave and though Lena has no idea why Kara is running so happily, but Lena can’t help but laugh as she keeps up. And they make incredible time to Whiterun and Lena begins to understand. The two run through Breezehome and toss the Scrolls aside, and Kara unclasps her sword sheathe and bow and quiver. Lena shrugs off the coat of the clothes she’s borrowed from Kara. Kara leaps upstairs and takes all the pieces of her armor off, and she finishes just in time to turn and catch Lena in her arms. Kara backs them up against the door to her room and finally catches Lena’s lips with a hungry kiss. It’s so much different than their first. Where their first was slow, cautious, exploratory, there is no patience in this kiss. It’s messy, it’s fast, and it’s even better than their first Kara thinks, as this one is not being interrupted. Kara can feel Lena’s tongue scrape against her teeth and Kara’s more than happy to oblige. Kara feels her entire body erupting with delight and she turns to her bed and the two of them fall onto the sheets, breaking the kiss. Kara’s breath is heavy and she can’t take her eyes off Lena’s lips. And Lena, who is smiling at her, pulls Kara back in. Kara’s hands find Lena’s thighs and Kara pulls Lena’s legs around her back. And Kara can’t wait any longer. She breaks the kiss only to start kissing at Lena’s neck. Lena inhales sharply at the first contact and her leg slides against Kara’s own. Kara continues her assault on Lena’s neck until Lena finds discomfort. She gently pushes Kara off who thinks she’s done something wrong.

“Are you okay?”

“No,” Lena says seriously, but her frown turns into a smirk. “You have far too much on,” she said, gesturing to Kara’s under armor. And Kara, thinking Lena was having second thoughts, playfully nudges her shoulder for misleading her.

“I could say the same thing for you,” Kara says, sliding the collar of Lena’s shirt aside and kisses her collarbone. And despite her efforts to distract Lena, Lena still wants to see the body of the Dragonborn.

Lena pushes Kara up and finds a fistful of the light clothing, “This…off…now.” Kara obliges and tears off the top of her under armor and she sees Lena nearly stop functioning. Lena can’t keep her hands off the chiseled abs that Kara has. Kara laughs as Lena leans up to place several kisses across her stomach while Kara removes Lena’s top. Now it’s Kara’s turn to stop functioning. _I will look respectfully. I will look respectfully. I will look respectfully…fuck me. _Lena’s breasts were crafted by the Gods, Kara is entirely certain of this.

“Like what you see,” Lena asks with a sly smile that easily shows.

“uh-huh,” Kara manages. Kara pushes Lena back down on the bed and re-establishes her assault Lena’s neck, but now she massages Lena’s breast.

Hearty moans echo through the home, voicing her pleasure. Kara’s mouth transfers to Lena’s breasts and Lena’s desire steadily pools where she aches most for Kara to satisfy.

“Kara, please for lov…oooh.” Lena’s request is drowned out as Kara’s tongue latches on Lena’s nipple. Kara smiles into the moan Lena gives. But Kara’s own desire is beginning to rule her actions, and she’s started to feel the need to satisfy Lena’s wants. Kara’s hands leave Lena’s breasts and find the hem of her pants. Kara can hear a soft ‘finally’ as her pants are slid down and Kara’s lips travel to Lena’s clit. But Kara not quite done yet. Kissing the side of Lena’s thighs, she hears Lena whine and after a few more minutes of teasing, Kara gives in and kisses Lena’s clit and lets her tongue flick around.

And Lena falls into pure bliss as Kara goes to work. Every touch sends fire down to Lena as Kara satisfies every want, several times at that. And when an hour passes and Lena has returned the favor, they succumb to sleep and for the first time in centuries, Lena isn’t worried about what tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that happened.


	11. Darkfall Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid duo begin the final stages for the quest of Auri-El's bow.

XI. Darkfall Cave

Consciousness came calmly to Kara that morning. As she opened her eyes, she found Lena, snug against her arms. Kara recalls the remarkable moments from the night before. Every touch, every sound, every single moment was perfect. Kara hums her happiness and kisses the bare back before her and pulls Lena in even closer to her own body. Lena stirs for a moment but relaxes into Kara’s arms.

“Morning,” Lena whispers.

Kara hums again, too happy to form any words. They lie in silence for some time before Kara breaks it.

“How are you feeling,” Kara asks.

Lena’s smile is immediate, “I feel, wonderful. I feel,” Lena pauses, and laughs a bit, her smile not leaving her face and turns to face Kara, “I feel happy.”

Kara giggles at the comment, parting Lena’s hair from her eyes. And then she places several kisses on Lena’s lips. And Kara’s lost in the warmth of the sensation. And she moves to straddle Lena when a loud crash and yelp sounds through Breezehome.

“OH! MY THANE! I am so sorry.”

“Lydia,” Kara yelps, scrambling for the sheets to cover her and Lena, but in her haste, she ends up knocking the both of them off the bed. A bout of laughter comes from Lydia before excusing herself.

Lena recovers but Kara stays on the floor in shame, which Lena found amusing. Kara hides her face in the sheets that she failed to cover herself with and spouts a few mumbled words that Lena can’t quite hear.

“I’m sorry,” I didn’t quite hear that.

“I kind of forgot about her.”

“Your house caretaker?”

“We must have slept till midday, that’s usually when she comes around.”

“Mid-day?”

“Well, we were up quite late last night,” Kara smirks.

“And whose fault is that?”

Kara thinks to the night they had together, and to be fair, it was kind of her fault they had fallen asleep hours after midnight. But Lena did share some of the blame, Kara couldn’t help how she loved to hear Lena moan and scream her name. Kara couldn’t help that she had become addicted to Lena’s skin, to her taste, to every inch of her body. Kara couldn’t help that she loved the way Lena turned into puddle when Kara sunk her fingers into her, Kara just couldn’t help herself.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” Kara counters. Lena throws a shirt at Kara in retaliation. “Get dressed. We’ve lost enough time as it is.”

The cheerful attitude dissipates, and Kara sees Lena is back to mission focus. She really wanted to talk to her, but Kara knew that they really did need to move quickly. And they do just that. Kara chooses fur armor, as she read that the Vale will be very cold. Her Crimson Archer armor is warm, but she instead chooses her fur lined travel clothing and cloaks. It won’t protect her as well as her Stalhrim or Nightingale armors, but at least she will be warm. Lena chooses simple leather armor, and Kara also gives her a heavy cloak to keep the vampire warm. They set out by mid-day, and sun is shining bright for a change. Kara revels in the warmth it provides, while Lena hides the light with her hood. But it brought a question Kara had been wondering since they had met.

“How does the sun actually hurt you?”

“It’s not so bad for pureblood vampires, it mostly feels like a sun burn, and it doesn’t affect me too much. The sun is most dangerous to purebloods when we embrace our true Vampire Lord abilities. I’ve not done this in centuries. But for other vampires, it greatly weakens them. Though Lex doesn’t think very highly of any vampire that isn’t a pureblood, he still hopes to take away any weaknesses of ours.”

“And the bow can do that?”

“Maybe. I don’t know very much about it. It’s showed up here and there throughout history, but overall it’s really hard to track. But as far as I know, it’s never been held by a vampire.”

“And the sun?”

“Well, Auriel is one of the Evlen gods, he lives with the others in Aetherius. The sun represents their world’s connection to ours. It’s said that the bow draws power from the sun, but it’s true power, I have no idea.”

“Guess we will just have to find out ourselves.”

They fall into easy conversation after that. Mostly about Kara’s numerous adventures through Skyrim. Lena found Kara’s expeditions exciting and wishes she could have traveled with her in those times. Lena wonders how her life could have been different if she hadn’t become a vampire. She’d never regretted her decision, or rather she never really had anything or anyone to question it. Lena knew that Kara didn’t mind at all, if their activities the night before were any consolation, but Lena also wonders what could be if she gave up her immortality to live a life with Kara. Lena had known for about a week how she felt about Kara. The lengths that the Dragonborn had gone to, to take care and protect her were easy enough to persuade her mind’s quarrel. She had debated with herself at length to give in to her feelings for Kara, and she was glad that she finally did. She hadn’t had much time to dwell on the night before with Kara’s housecarl’s interruption, but if Lena were to sum it up in one word, perfect. Everything was perfect. Everything about Kara was perfect. Her kisses, her hands, just, it made Lena shiver just thinking about it. And Lena just thinks about Kara. She picks up a few steps to catch up with Kara and silently links her hands into Kara’s.

Kara smiles, “Hi.”

Lena blushes as her thoughts continue. Kara is the one that Lena can be herself with and not worry about anything else. Kara just likes Lena for Lena and doesn’t expect anything from her.

“Hi,” Lena quietly responds.

“Are you okay?”

And Lena thinks and never before had she just been able to say, “I’m happy.” Kara looks at the vampire with some confusion. “I don’t remember the last time I could say that.”

Kara’s heart breaks for Lena. The kind vampire deserved all the happiness in the world, and she was just glad that she could be a part of it. Kara wanted to remain part of Lena’s life as long as she would allow. She thinks of the exchanged ‘I love yous’ the night before and the smile on Lena’s face after. She’d give everything to keep Lena smiling like that.

“I hope I can keep you happy,” Kara says quietly.

Lena squeezes her hand “Just being here…you do.”

They continue on into the mountains and before long they make it Darkfall Cave.

“Hey Kara,” Lena says before they enter, “thank you for being with my in all this.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They step inside.

Kara can immediately feel that it will be wet. She hears the drips of water in her ears, the pangs of humidity touch Kara’s skin, and the cold Skyrim air that had just left and quietly curses her choice of her thick fur armor. She presses on though, knowing that the Vale will be very cold. The entrance of the cave is like most in Skyrim, narrow, dimly lit and sharp corners. But the path is short to where they find a waterfall that is encircled by mossy rock.

“Caves…you would think I’d have had enough of them, yet I keep coming back to them.”

“Come now,” Kara teases, “I’m trying to give you the grand tour of Skyrim caves, can’t leave a single one unchecked, now can I?”

Lena simply jabs Kara side as the progress through the cave. They encounter a spider, where Kara dispatches them with fiery justice, as all spiders should be. The walk down narrow path that leads them to a broken rope bridge. Across the way is a crumbled elven structure, and below them is a flowing river. _Must be the way down._

“Please tell me we aren’t actually doing this,” Lena says frightfully. Kara looks down at the water and back at Lena. Kara grins and takes Lena’s hand. “KARA, DON’T YOU DARE!!”

But it’s too late and Kara pulls Lena towards her and off the rocks, into the water below. The current takes the pair down the river, and off a waterfall into another body of water, Kara is somewhat able to keep her bearings, not so much with Lena. And when the river ends into another open area of the cave, Kara is laughing. Lena struggles to catch her breath, but manages to crouch up enough to push Kara over, back into the water. And when Kara’s head pops back up from the water, she is laughing still.

“You are evil,” Lena says, with all seriousness, which only makes Kara laugh harder.

Once her laughing subsides, they are able to take in their surroundings, but only for a moment as more spiders appear. Kara once more dispatches them with her Thu’um of fire, engulfing the creatures in flame.

“I really hate spiders,” Kara says after finishing off the last one.

“Would have never guessed,” Lena says, still wet from the river. “I hope one of them eats you.”

Kara turns to Lena, “Awww, are you cold my love? Come here,” she says, allowing her Thu’um to warm her own body. She approaches Lena with open arms, only to be rejected.

“If you think a simple hug will forgive this, you are sorely mistaken,” Lena tries to say with serious tone, but fails miserably because Kara just hugs her anyway. Lena melts a bit, but her anger is still there.

“You know I’m going to get you back later?”

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t going to.”

They break the hug and now can fully appreciate the cavern before them. While dark, it is lit by hundreds of glowing mushrooms that have buried themselves in the rock around them. The river they’d travelled in, has turned into a simple creek that flows over rocks and into an unseen area. Their path leads upward, lit by several torches that have somehow stood the test of time, that is unless someone was down here lighting them. As they reach the top of this incline, they find a small abandoned campsite that lies in a fork in the cavern. The fire is still alight, so it must have been abandoned recently. There is a trail of blood that leads downward, while the path up seems clear.

“We should see if anyone needs help,” Kara says, looking at the blood leading down.

“Going up will probaby lead us to the exit, I think we have to go down anyway.”

But before they go down, Kara sees a tripewire halfway down the path. She shoots an arrow towards it, activating the trap. A door releases, and a dozen large rocks fall from it, rolling down the cave floor. Though, thanks to Kara’s keen vision, they avoided it.

“Nice catch,” Lena comments as they travel down the now safe path. They soon find themselves in another open area where the river from above flowed in to create a small lake. Beyond that, is a what Kara thinks is a falmer, but he certainly doesn’t look like one. He has his hands raised, standing in front of a shrine, but for whom, Kara doesn’t know. He is tall, much taller than Kara, and his skin is milk-white, paler than Lena, that’s for sure. He has pointed ears that lead to snow white hair. His eyes are white, his armor white, basically everything about him is white. Aside from that is a small domed structure that has a sun-like idol atop it. Kara doesn’t think this falmer poses a threat so they approach, though Lena is somewhat cautious. But the falmer speaks.

“Come forward,” he says calmly. “You have nothing to fear here vampire.”

Though Lena didn’t like being called out, she stepped forward behind Kara.

“I’m Knight-Paladin Gelebor, welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El.”

“This cave is a temple to Auriel,” Kara asks, not sure if she had heard the name right.

“Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh, so many different names for the sovereign of the Snow Elves.”

“You’re a falmer?”

“I prefer ‘snow elf’. The name ‘falmer’ usually has a negative meaning to most travelers. Those twisted creatures you call falmer I call ‘The Betrayed.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say to that, her mind was set on how Gelebor kept saying Auri-El…was Kara somehow related to Auri-El? Could it be that Kara herself is also tied to this prophecy somehow? Kara doesn’t even know how to continue the conversation. Thankfully, Lena does.

“I assume you know why we are here,” Lena says.

“Auri-el’s bow? Why else would you be here? I can help you get it, but first I need your assistance.”

“What do you need us to do?”

“I need you to kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur... my brother.” 

“Why do you want us to kill your brother,” Kara asks.

“Our kinship is gone. I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew. It was the Betrayed... they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen.”

“What did they do?”

“They swept into the Chantry without warning and began killing everything without pause.”

“Why wouldn’t you fight back,” Kara seemed somewhat offended that he would just let the falmer do this.

“The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Vyrthur.”

“And how do you know he’s alive, if the falmer killed everything?”

“I know he’s alive. I’ve seen him. But there is something wrong with him. He never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting.”

“Why haven’t you tried to get into the Sanctum,” Kara continues her interrogation. If Lena thinks Kara is being abrupt, she doesn’t say anything.

“Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El. And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only end with my death.”

Kara relents, and chooses ask about the wayshrine he mentioned. “What is a wayshrine?”

“Allow me to show you.”

He walks over to the domed structure.

“I can feel the power from it.”

Gelebor’s hands glow in a bright light and the dome structure rises from the ground. Lena is in awe.

“So, this is Snow Elf magic? This is incredible,” Lena comments.

“This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates.”

“What does the basin at the center signify,” Lena asked, seeing the pedestal at the center.

“Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine.”

“So, these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water. Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?”

“Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum. Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself.”

“All that just to end up dumping it out? Makes no sense to me.”

“It’s symbolic, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

Kara admired Lena’s wit and enthusiasm over the magic displayed. It was far too advanced for her to understand, and she was glad Lena was here. She wondered too how Alex would react to a place like this, and reminded herself to bring her back one day.

But that was a concern for another time. Right now, she had to figure out what their next move would be. But Lena’s concern over the purpose of the Wayshrine were still on he rmind.

“So, let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?”

Gelebor folds his arms and stares at the two intently, “I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment.”

And with that, he activates the wayshrine, one of the walls of the shrine lights up and a blurred image appears before her. It looks like a cave, but Kara can’t tell. But there’s 5 archways, and only one is lit.

“Exactly how many wayshrines are there,” Lena asks.

“There are five, you’ll need to link all of them to make your way to the Forgotten Vale. You’ll need this,” he says handing Kara a ewer, “the Initiate’s Ewer.”

“So, just fill this at every wayshrine?”

“Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine's basin as if you've been enlightened.”

“I guess we will be going then,” Lena says, walking towards the portal. But Kara wasn’t quite ready, a question still remained on her mind.

“What do you know of Auri-El’s family?”

Gelebor seems baffled by the question but answers it anyway. “His lineage consists of many royal and noble families. Throughout the centuries his name was carried on to the next El family, however his lineage might be at end.”

“Why is that?”

“The most recent family of El were all killed by the family of the very vampire you accompany.”

Kara’s heart races, she a descendant of Auri-El?

“I…I’m aware of what Lena’s family have done, but…” Kara hesitates for a moment. She feels Lena walk about behind her, having heard the conversation. She should let Gelebor know that not Zor-Els we dead. “What if A Zor-El was alive?”

Gelebor’s face turns to shock, “I, I never mentioned the name.”

“I know. My name is Kara Zor-El.”

Gelebor, while still shocked, doesn’t skip a beat. “If this is true, you’ll be able to unlock the bow’s true potential.”

“How would I do that?”

“I don’t know, the bow has only been held by one member of the house of El, it’s creator. But legend has said that you’ll be able to harness the power of the sun to vanquish your enemies.”

Just the thought of such power made Kara uneasy. She was already the Dragonborn, the last one at that, and now is the last of the El family, that is if Clark is still alive. She didn’t want that power. But…she did want that bow.

“I guess we will see you in time,” Kara says, taking Lena’s arm and leading her to the portal. She takes the ewer and fills it with the water in the pedestal.

They step through the portal and are greeted with a strange tingly sensation, one that isn’t what Kara was expecting the portal to feel like.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Lena comments, “it was actually kind of soothing. I feel warmer now.” Kara feels the same. The cave is warm, and dim, only lit by strange purple plants. Kara moves forward to investigate the plants only to find they hid inside themselves when Kara got close.

“Interesting,” Kara says, poking the plant with one end of her bow to see if the plant will reveal itself again, but to no avail. “Hmm.”

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” Lena says. They step back from said plant and the leaf appears once more, with its purple light shining around them.

“It’s magnificent.”

They trek forward and see the purple hiding plant nested neatly around the cavern path. Glowing Mushrooms jut out of several areas of the rocky walls, and a few puddles spot the terrain. But at the end of the straight, Kara briefly sees a creature, before it walks out of view. “Did you see that,” Kara asks.

“See what?”

“_Vaas,” _Kara whispers and the life around her glows in her vision. Several specks of scarlet alert her to the presence of enemies unknown. The move cautiously towards the corner and find an elf-like creature, however horribly, horribly disfigured.

“Hello ugly,” Kara murmurs. And the creature turns towards them. Kara’s instincts set her bow in attack naturally, and she lets an arrow loose. The creature falls after one hit. “Falmer,” Kara says. “Ugly creatures.”

They continue down the path and dispatch a few more falmer, until they find a small chamber with more of the tubular plants and a couple pockets of water. Kara walks over one of the puddles only to fall in, not realizing that it wasn’t much of puddle. Kara surfaces to find Lena laughing. Kara splashes some of the water up at Lena, which only makes her laugh harder. Kara ignores her and dives in the deep well of water and finds a cut pathway to somewhere unknown. She swims through the tunnel and finds another opening, but this didn’t lead anywhere. All that was here was a skeleton, and a slew of elven arrows. Kara shrugs and takes the arrows with her and surfaces back to Lena.

“This was all I found,” Kara says, dropping the arrows in front of Lena.

“Hmm,” Lena responds, picking up the quiver of golden arrows, “we actually might need these. There was talk that the bow’s power can only be used with special arrows. The bow is Elven made, maybe they use Elven arrows.”

Kara sees the logic and agrees. Lena hands the quiver to Kara but Kara pushes it back to Lena, “No. After laughing at me, you get to carry that.”

Lena smiles and slings the quiver over her back, and they walk forward. They path ahead of them is dark and hard to see. And Kara doesn’t see the claw trap ahead of her, but thankfully her reflexes are far too advanced for the trap to be effective. The second the trap is activated. Kara unleashes her Unrelenting Force shout and the trap breaks down in front of her. But ahead of them lies a vast chamber where several chaurus tents rise from the cavern floor, and Falmer patrol the area. In the back of the camber, waterfall silences Kara and Lena’s presence. Kara shoots two of the Falmer down, and Lena silences the chaurus creatures. The peaceful pass through the rest of the camp is short-lived when they walk on the path that sits next to the waterfall’s back, and a stray arrow from ahead just barely misses her head, slicing off a few strands of hair. Kara goes to nock an arrow, but slips on a patch of water and loses her balance. She slips off the pathway and into the waterfall.

“KARA!” Lena’s scream is desperate, but mostly unheard by Kara as she falls into the water . The water hits her hard, and she is flung about by the current of the flowing fluid. But she comes to rest on rock after a short trip through the water. She coughs up the water as she can hear the faint screams of her lover. She knows that Lena would be able to hear her if she shouted, but she can only shout in the tongue of the dragons, which Lena wouldn’t understand. And so, she frenzies to find a way out. Thankfully it doesn’t take long, as the rock she found herself on only leads one way, up. And she follows it to a blocked rocky door, but a rope activates the door, and opens up to the chamber she just fell from. Kara doesn’t have very long to breathe before a pure-blood vampire jumps into her.

“OH MY GODS YOU’RE OKAY,” Lena cries, her sobbing wetting Kara’s shoulder. Kara rubs her lover’s back.

“Of course, I’m okay,” Kara assures her, pushing Lena softly away so that she can kiss Lena’s temple. “I’m okay love. I’m okay.” Kara hugs her again.

Lena calms down with Kara’s hug, “sorry.”

“Hey, don’t you dare apologize. I was just caught off guard. And I’m okay.”

Kara’s wet clothes do make her shiver, but there isn’t time to warm up. She knows there are Falmer in the distance and they need to keep moving. Another camp lies just past the waterfall, and, this one is better lit than the previous. A group of gleamblossoms surround a chest, one that Kara searches. But as soon as she opens it, she realizes a trap has been sprung. She is able to roll out of the way just in time.

“That was close,” Kara shrugs it off. Lena is less amused.

“Okay, no more danger for you,” Lena says, her hands glowing with a sky blue light. But Kara smiles and puts Lena’s hands down.

“Relax love. I’ll be fine.”

Lena wants to argue, but the sounds of falmer disrupt them. They dispatch said falmer and find themselves in front of a large blue glowing rock.

“It’s beautiful,” Kara says, running her hands over said rock. “It’s not ice…what is it?”

“No idea, but we really do need to keep moving.”

Kara nods her head in agreement. They find two more camps, both a several falmer guarding them, all of which were easy to take care of. They finally find themselves at a supposed dead end but two ropes hang from a mounted falmer device on the cave wall.

“One of these must open another path. But which one?”

Kara goes ahead and pulls one of them without much thought, and behind them, a claw, a series of arrows and ground spikes all are activated. Thankfully, neither of them are near it.

“Okay, so it’s not that one,” Kara laughs.

“Kara,” Lena says, not finding the situation very funny. Kara pulls the other rope, and a stone door drops down in front of them, revealing a massive alcove. The two step forward and find themselves struck at what lies before them. In the center of the alcove, is a waterfall that pools into a small lake. Glowing moss, or something, hangs from the ceiling. The rocks glowing with soft blue specks of light, and the glowing blue rocks spot the area. There are deer and sabre cats that run on the ground below, their fur spotted with dim green lines.

“This is beautiful,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand. “Come, I can see a ghost over there,” Lena points to one side of the alcove, where indeed, a ghost is waiting, as is another wayshrine. It doesn’t take long to arrive. Lena speaks up to greet the ghost, but all he says is,

“May Auri-El’s brilliance guide you.”

“Not much of a talker I guess,” Kara comments as they step up to the wayshrine. Kara takes the ewer and fills it with the water in basin. Another portal opens up, it looks like another cave, but brighter. Kara steps by it and gestures to Lena.

“After you milady.”

Lena smiles and walks through, with Kara close behind. Once through, the portal closes behind them and are left alone in this new cave. However, unlike the warm cave before, this one is cold. They can feel the wind from above.

“We must be getting close.”

Kara hopes this is true, because the sudden cold wind causes her to shiver in her still wet clothes. “We can rest Kara. you need to warm up.”

“No,” Kara replies, “No, we need to keep moving.”

“Kara, please. Let’s go up, see what we find, and make camp. You need to warm up.”

Kara relents. So, they make their way up top and find a valley. Kara would assume it is a luscious green, but the fog makes it difficult to see. Animals dance around the valley as they quickly trek through it, and they find yet another wayshrine and another ghost.

“We are traveling through the wayshrines,” Lena explains to the ghost, “but we are going to rest here for the night.

“May Auri-El’s light guide you through your darkest hours.”

“Th-th-that’s helpful,” Kara nows, her shivering now affecting her voice.

“Stay here love. I’m going to gather wood real quick.”

“I’ve got a tent cover in my pack, I’ll set that up. But I only have one bedroll.”

Lena smiles, “I don’t see any issue with that.” 

Lena sets off to find wood while Kara lays out the bedroll and tent. It doesn’t take long for Lena to return and lay the firewood down, and easily set it alight with flame magic. Kara, still shivering, is helped out of her wet clothes by Lena. Kara’s wearing a thin layer of underclothing that had remained dry, but did not provide much warmth. Lena sets the wet clothes near the fire to warm up while Kara snuggles into the bedroll. Lena warms herself with fiery magic across her body and snuggles in next to Kara.

“Ooh, you’re really warm,” Kara says, practically draping her body over Lena’s and Lena welcomes it.

“Just rest Kara. Just rest.”

Kara’s shivering ceases as she falls asleep in the vampire’s arms. And Lena can’t help but fall asleep too, listening to the sound of her lover’s steady breathing, the fire crackling, and the sounds of the valley around them.


	12. The Forgotten Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite duo venture through the Vale

Here are a few images of Supercorp in Skyrim before the chapter starts

Lena wakes to birds chirping in the valley around them. She is sad to find that the bedroll is empty, save for herself.

“Kara,” she calls out quietly. No answer. “Kara?”

A shuffling of feet makes Lena aware of Kara’s presence and then a blonde head pops into the tent. Kara’s dressed in her fur armor once more. She crawls into the tent and presses kisses to Lena’s lips and forehead.

“Morning. I was just searching for some breakfast. I found some and I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

Lena stretches exposing her midriff which Kara takes advantage of. Lena moans softly. But Kara doesn’t stop. “Kara, if you keep that up, we won’t get very far today.”

“And,” Kara questions.

“Kara,” Lena warns, though there isn’t much seriousness behind it. But they really need to move quickly if they are to stay a step ahead of her brother. Thankfully, Kara understands and relents her affection.

“Fine, but you are so gonna get it after we get the bow.”

And Lena hates the way that Kara says that because it wants to make her throw all rationality out the window and let Kara take her here and now. “I would hope so.”

They break down the tent, at which point Lena questions how Kara was carrying it the whole time. “Does your pack have some magical enchantment for carrying items.”

Kara shrugs, “I don’t know. Alex gave it to me, says it has some extension charm. I don’t question it.”

**Cut out conversation that isn’t relevant to the story but funny to the writer**

“It’s as if the author of our story points out the oddities of Skyrim and allows us to ignore it.”

“What??”

“Nothing I’m breaking the 4th wall.”

“What’s the 4th wall?”

“Nevermind. The writer was blocked and this was his way of getting past it.”

**End of cut convo.**

Once they’ve packed up and gone through the next wayshrine, they are met with an unreal scene of beauty. The Forgotten Vale is a valley of ice and snow, surrounded by pristine mountains, seemingly untouched by Skyrim residents. The sun is just beginning to peek from the peaks, creating beautiful rays of sun to shine from behind the rising rocky terrain.

“Wow.” Lena’s awe is said so quiet that Kara thinks she didn’t hear it. But she can’t say that her thoughts on the landscape before her don’t echo Lena’s words. Everything looked so peaceful. A large formation of rocks lay before them, a formation that rose high from the ground and where several icy waterfalls fell into the icy lake below. Patches of ice floated across the top of the lake providing a potential path for the duo. Above the rocks, high above in the peaks, Kara saw what looked like an Elven structure, a balcony by the looks of it. Kara pointed to it, “I think that’s where we need to go. Any idea how to get there?”

“The elf said there were 5 wayshrines, and we’ve found two of them. The others might lead us to the balcony, or the temple that leads us to it.”

“Well, it looks like there are Elven ruins just over the rocks over there. Good a place as any to start looking.”

They venture down to the icy lake, and find their way across several patches of ice to other side. After passing a series of skeletons and ruined structures, they make it to the top of the rocks. Another lake spans across the vast terrain, this one nearly ice over completely. There is a waterfall to the left of the balcony that still rises high in the sky, and there is no visible path the leads directly to it. But in the far distance to the right, Kara can barely make out another set of Elven ruins, so that is their next waypoint.

However, as they start walking across the thick ice, the ground starts shaking. Kara already know what is coming. She can feel their power.

“Dragons,” Kara shouts, just as not one, but two dragons break the ice and fly into the sky. She can feel their power in her own veins, she doesn’t want to fight them. So she allows her Thu’um to fill her throat and shouts, “_GOL HAH DOV.” _Her voice materializes in a bright yellow wall that consumes the dragons and they land on the ice, cracking it a bit at where they land.

“_I am Naaslaarum. This is my brother, Voslaarum. We at your will Dovahkiin,” _one of the dragon’s speaks.

  
“_We are all the same in blood, let us not fight today,” _Kara responds in the dragon language.

They bow to Kara and back away from the Dragonborn and vampire. Kara turns to see Lena’s jaw dropped.

“What?”

“I…I’ve-what the Oblivion? You can just, make dragons bend to your will?”

“Well, yeah. I mean it depends on the dragon’s strength and their allegiance to Alduin, and my own power.”

“But that was two dragons, I could see their aura, their power. And they just, backed off.”

Kara’s smile is small, “Well I’m just that powerful I guess.”

Before they continue, Kara can feel the power from a wordwall. She finds it as takes in a word that allows her to drain magicka from her enemies. After she takes in the word, they continue to the ruins and indeed find a wayshrine and yet another Elven ghost.

“May Auri-El’s glow shield you from your enemy,” he says as Lena takes the ewer this time.

“Only one enemy,” Kara questions, “because I’ve got many enemies. If his glow only shields me from one, how will I ever survive with thes…” Kara isn’t able to finish her sarcastic response and Lena drags her away.

“Leave him alone,” Lena says playfully.

“I’m just saying, if he only shields me from one enemy, how will I know which one it is? I might as well just…” Lena places a finger on Kara’s lips and points ahead.

They had walked onto a snowy bridge that overlooks a massive crevice in the mountains, lined with Falmer tents and other bridges that swing back and forth along the canyon.

“It looks like this is our path,” Lena says, removing her finger from Kara’s lips. Kara pulls out her bow, ready for whatever will come to them. Kara finds one Falmer lurking by a gate that doors a path that leads to a 2nd bridge. Kara takes it out with her bow with ease and Lena and Kara are faced with a choice.

“I would assume that this river takes us to the end of the canyon, or we can go up top for a better look,” Lena says.

“We’d be more exposed up top, but I’m not one for swimming right now. I didn’t have the power to summon my dragon aspect yesterday, I’m not sure I want to summon it quite yet, in case I need it later, I wouldn’t be able to keep myself warm.”

“Is that why you couldn’t warm yourself yesterday?”

Kara nods, “Yeah, I’m not really down for that. Let’s go up.”

They do and when the reach the top of the bridge, Kara spots several archers walking back and forth on various bridges.

“I got this,” Kara says with a bit too much pride. Lena sees an opportunity. As Kara draws back and takes aim, Lena blows gently on Kara’s ear. It’s enough for Kara to release the arrow far too early and it flies off, missing her target by several feet.

“You,” Kara says, using her finger to push Lena back, who was wearing a mischievous smile “are terrible.” She nocks another arrow and fires while still looking at Lena, and the arrow hits it’s mark. Lena, impressed by the display of talent.

“I have nothing to say,” Lena quips.

“Really? No ‘nice shot love.’ Or ‘you’re the best archer ever?’”

“Well I’d say those if they were true,” she teases.

Kara fakes a gasp, and places her hand on her chest acting out her feeling of betrayal. “I take it back, you are so no getting it tonight.”

“Yes I will,” Lena taunts, turning around and walking forward, allowing her hair to whip Kara’s face. Kara wants to mock her, but she can’t because it’s true, Lena is definitely going to get some. But all that is for later. They’ve still got quite a ways to go and it looks like their path leads back down to the river. Kara wonders for a moment if they should back track along the river, but a large break in a glacier before them suggests otherwise.

“Are we really about to go inside of a glacier,” Lena questions as they stand before the entrance. Immense icicles hang from the gargantuan glacier, and the water flows steadily at the bottom of their feet. Kara nods in response to Lena.

“This will be a first for me,” Kara smiles.

Lena isn’t as excited. “More caves…yeah.”

Kara leads the way inside. They have to crawl in as one point, and then find themselves in icy water. Kara grimaces at the freezing fluids around her, but she still doesn’t feel strong enough to bring about her Dragon form. So, she braves the water until they finally make it inside the massive glacier.

But massive doesn’t really describe the size of what lies before them. Mounds of ice create criss-crossing pathways connected by various rope bridges that lead high into the glacier.

“Looks like we’ve got some climbing to do,” Kara says, her head pointed to the unseen top.

“It’s not the most solid construction, but it’s what I’d expect from creatures like this.”

A faint growl alerts them to those creatures.

“Well, looks like we’ve got some company in our way,” Lena says.

“Easy.”

Kara draws an arrow and fires at the nearest Falmer. There are three total at the bottom, and Kara takes on all three of them with ease. There are two more high above them patrolling the rope bridge. A long shot, but Kara takes careful aim and hits both of them with one shot each. They continue up the steep and slippery slopes and find a carved pathway that leads to another part of the glacier. This one, is a cliff edge that runs alongside a deep drop into cold water below them. A charus hunter and Falmer patrol this edge, and Kara is careful in her aim on the Falmer, while Lena shoots several icy spears at the Chaurus creature. Both are hit and fall of the cliff edge, making a loud splash into the icy water below.

Kara takes Lena’s hand as they near a narrow part of the path. “Be careful.” They carefully trek across the perilous path and across a bridge that takes them to another tunnel. This one leads to an opening of bridges that lead back down to the river, but just in front is another tunnel.

“How about we avoid any more water yeah,” Lena suggests.

“Please.”

As the two continue their journey through the glacier, they find an abundant of chests, chests that contain a variety of loot, including shiny gems. And all the loot just adds to what she’s found so far wandering along the Vale. Kara wonders why, and how these gems ended up in the chests, and wonders if the Falmer even know how valuable these flawless gems are.

“Look at these,” Kara says, laying out the loot that they’ve found. Loot that contains rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and even 8 diamonds, 5 of which look like they were cut by the Gods. “6 chests today, and this is what we find. I could build a new home with the gold I get from this.”

“Honey,” Lena says with love, placing her hand on the enthusiastic blonde’s hand, “Bow now? Home later?”

Kara pouts for a brief moment, but gives into Lena’s suggesting, stuffing the loot in a backpack that Lena is carrying.

“I am glad though this isn’t just stuff you don’t want to carry.”

Kara laughs as she looks up from the camp they’ve just found, and neither of them can see where the top of the glacier is. The roundabout of icy slopes leads upward, and they assume this is their next path. And after following it, they end up topside of the area they had entered. But all is eerily quiet.

“Hmm, I would have that there would be more of them,” Lena comments on the silence.

Kara holsters her bow on her back, “Well let’s not wait for more of them. Let’s go.”

They cross another bridge that leads into another incline, but thankfully, it looks like a break in the glacier, and the lights that seeps in, marks their exit. But their strife is far from over. When they exit the glacier, a wall of white snow and wind blind them to their surroundings.

“I can’t see a thing,” Lena says. She can barely see Kara, who is right next to her. Lena ends up grabbing Kara’s fur coat so that they don’t get separated, but Kara has an easy fix.

“_LOK VAH KOOR,” _she shouts. Her thu’um races forward, pushing away the wind and snow, giving them a clear view of what is ahead. But upon seeing it, Kara wished she would have kept her mouth shut.

“Oh.”

Rows of Falmer tents and bridges line a canyon before them, a hazard for sure, but also ahead of them, is an elven bridge that spans across the top of the canyon. But its location isn’t ideal, as it looks like they have to go through the canyon to get to it.

Kara pulls out her bow once more, and Lena’s hands light in blue.

“I still remember how to fight,” Lena quips.

“Let’s go have some fun then.”

They fight through the camp, encountering at least a dozen Falmer along their way. But the fight is far from over, because once the reach of end of the rows of tents, the path they find leads to another part of the canyon with many more. Once they fight through that horde of Falmer, they find a gate that blocks a cavern that looks incredibly steep.

“More climbing,” says a tired Kara. They’d fought their way through at least 20 or so Falmer, some of which proved to be a tougher challenge than either of the two had previously thought, and though both had left the fight unscathed, Kara was beginning to feel a bit of exhaustion. Kara pulls out Dawnbreaker, and it’s light shines in the dark slopes. It takes the better part of an hour to finally reach the top slope, and they are rewarded with another wayshrine.

“Oh thank Gods,” Kara mutters, nearly out of breath at the top. Lena moves to the wayshrine with the ewer in hand where the ghost speaks.

“May Auri-el’s radiance fill your heart with joy.”

Kara scoffs. “Joy? I’ve climbed up a gods damned mountain, fought over a…”

Lena is quick to stop anything Kara says, because she turns Kara’s head to what lies to the right of the wayshrine, across the canyon.

“This is the kind of thing I’ve been wanting to see. It’s beautiful. It makes everything worth it.”

Kara smiles and grabs Lena’s hand and squeezes it, “I think everything about our journey has been worth it.”

“Definitely worth it.” The two share a comfortable silence before Kara speaks. “But what is it?”

Lena laughs softly, “it’s an Elven temple. Probably a temple to Auri-El himself.”

“Well then, let’s go check it out.”

They cross the bridge and stop at a massive statue.

“That’s a statute of Auri-El. But, it symbolizes the older uses of his power. This temple must be ancient. The bow must be in there,” Lena says, admiring the scene before them. The walk up either side of the stairs that rounds the golden statue, and find a large golden door, locked with a symbol of Auri-El. A basin with a similar symbol lies just below the door, with channels that lead to another basin behind the statue.

“This must be what we needed the water for,” Lena says, holding up the ewer. “It filled up after the last wayshrine.”

“I guess that’s what opens the door,” Kara replies.

“Well let’s find out.” Lena pours the water into the basin, and the water collects in Auri-El’s symbol at the end of the channel. The water glows and the symbol that previously locked the door spins around and around until it separates.

“That worked,” Kara says.

“Let’s go in then,” Lena says, excited at the prospect of exploring the ancient temple. However, once inside, they find it not nearly as beautiful as the landscapes they’ve passed in the last couple days. For this sight is dark, grim, and utterly terrifying.

Dozens of Falmer lie frozen around them. And by the looks of it, they must have been frozen almost immediately because many are still holding weapons, scrolls, and bottles of poison, as if they were about to attack something. And that something is a Shrine to Auri-El. Kara approaches the shrine and gently touches it, and she’s met with a sharp sense of heat and light. The light dances around her loike fireflies, and she has no idea what just happened.

But her energy feels renewed, like she’s just woken from a great slumber, and she feels like she could take on all the Falmer around her if they were to suddenly be unfrozen. At her feet are more than 2 dozen elven arrows, which further increases her belief that they will need these arrows for the bow. Kara hands the arrows to Lena, who had the rest of the arrows collected earlier, bring the total number to nearly 50.

“I wonder how long they’ve been like this,” Lena comments, looking to the scene around her. “It’s haunting…and I thought the Soul Cairn was creepy.”

“What kind of magic could have done this?”

“Nothing I’ve heard of.”

“That’s…comforting.”

They investigate the scene further and found a series of steps that included the ewer to open up the rest of the sanctum. Dozens more of frozen Falmer sit in place as they progress through the place of worship. The stone walls of the temple give away to caved in walls of ice the glisten and hang over the ancient building. And they eventually find an icy alcove where behind a frozen wall, upon a throne sits a snow elf. And around him and dozens of frozen Falmer.

“That must be Vyrthur.”

Kara quickly nocks and arrow and lets it fly, only to see it bounce off of the icy wall.

Kara shrugs, and she and Lena approach the elf and he laughs, “Did you really come here expecting to claim Auri-El’s bow?” His voice is raspy, deep, and scratchy, as if he’s not spoken in years. “You’ve done exactly as I predicted. And you brought your fetching companion to me.”

“Wait,” Lena says, popping out from behind Kara, “is he talking about me?”

“Which, I’m sorry to say means your usefulness is at an end.”

At that moment, the creatures around them come alive, and Kara and Lena are sent into a frenzy of a fight. Kara must resort to Dawnbreaker due to the close quarters of their surroundings, and Lena is making use of the dagger Kara had given her many moons ago. And as they fight, the elf jeers at them with maniacal laughter and taunts.

“You put up an impressive display, but it is nothing but a wasted effort. You only delay your own deaths.”

Vyrthur casts another spell, and more frozen Falmer come to fight. Dozens surround them, and Kara turns to her Voice for help.

_“FUS ROH DAH!” _The wall of thunder plunders through the Falmer, sending them harshly into the icy walls. Vyrthur shouts in anger as the last of the Falmer are defeated.

“Give us the bow,” Kara shouts

“NO! You will not let you ruin centuries of preparation.”

“Surrender,” Lena commands. “You’re defeated. You’ve nowhere to go but Oblivion.”

But Vyrthur laughs at the order, “It will be death first.”

He extends his arms where a large glowing light is sent into the chantry ceiling and the ground around them starts shaking.

“KARA! LOOK OUT!!!” But it’s far too late, and the explosion takes place before Kara can even attempt to stop it. Blinding light blocks Kara’s vision and she’s thrown to the ground be the extreme force of the blast. She loses grip of her sword and she can barely hear is clanging to the ground. And she’s lost sense of where Lena is. Mayhem ensues as the chantry around them disintegrates from the explosion, leaving nothing but shattered rocky remains that once held the building together. Thankfully, Kara’s senses begin to return and she can feel the sun of Nirn shining upon her body and Lena huddling down next to her.

“Kara, are you okay? Are you alright?” Lena helps Kara up to her feet, “Come on love. We can do this. I know we can.”

Kara shakes her head several times and regains her senses. “Where is he?”

“He’s on the balcony,” Lena points to said balcony. Kara’s vision takes a moment to sharpen but she sees that Vyrthur has nowhere to go.

Kara looks for her bow, only to find it had fallen from her back in the collapse. Now broken into pieces, but Dawnbreaker lies on the ground, perfectly intact.

“He’d better have the bow to replace the one he broke,” Kara says as she picks up her sword. The two approach the elf with ferocity. He’s weakened, bracing against the railing of the balcony for support as his life slips away.

“Give us the bow. Now!” Kara shouts, allowing the thunder in her thu’um to shatter the skies.

“How dare you,” he replies in disgust, as if the beings before him were far beneath him in strength, though Kara alone had far more power than the elf could even dream of. “I am the Arch-Curate of Auri-El girl,” he spits at Kara. “I had the ears of a GOD, and I will not be…”

“Yeah, yeah, until the Betrayed corrupted you,” Lena interrupts his insolent insults on Kara, “We’ve heard the sad stories already.”  
But Vyrthur laughs, “Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated. Look into my eyes Lena, look at what I am.”

It sparks shock through Lena when she looks into Vyrthur’s eyes. “You…you’re a vampire.” The realization is horrifying. Too many variables race through her mind. _Does he know Lex? Are they working together? This is all just a trap. What have we walked into?_

It is only Kara’s presence that keeps Lena from going overboard with conclusions. “Auri-El would have protected you,” Lena says, finding them to be. The only words she’s able to say.

Vyrthur scoffs, “the moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost.”

Kara’s jaw drops, “you want to take revenge…” she pauses, almost can’t believe what she’s about to accuse, “on a god?”

A wicked smile forms on the elf, “Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the Dragonborn, the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow.”

“Blood of a vampire...Dragonborn…Auri-El’s Bow…it was all you? You created the prophecy,” Lena asks. And Kara feels the heartbreak. She feels the fear. Everything comes to a head at this moment. The prophecy just wasn’t about Kara, about the Dragonborn, it’s about Lena. It’s about both of them. Kara almost wants to laugh, because was this fate? Was it destined that Kara and Lena would find each other? Was it destined that it would be up to them to save Skyrim from the vampires? Were Kara and Lena just meant to be?

Kara’s thoughts are interrupted with more laughter from the evil elf. “I bided my time until another Dragonborn came along, for I needed the most powerful being in Tamriel for my plans to work. Word spreads quick young one,” he says towards Kara. “And words have spoken true for your power vastly outmatches the Dragonborns before you. It is by mere fortune that this Dragonborn is also the best archer in Skyrim. All I needed was ones final ingredient... the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour.”

And for the first time, Kara sees what Lena’s true power can be. A thunderous clap echoes through the Vale as Lena surges forward, picking up the elf by the shoulders and hoisting him in the air. The elf’s laughter continues. Kara moves to draw her bow by habit, forgetting for a moment that it had been destroyed. However, Dawnbreaker is still as sharp as ever, and she holds to the blade to the elf’s throat. But it is here she sees Lena’s vampiric prowess. She’s not beast-like like Lex was, she wasn’t taking the form of a vampire lord like the one that killed her family. But she could see the strength and anger in Lena’s eyes. While they normally burned in a soft ember flame, her eyes were now blood red in rage.

“You were waiting…all this time for someone with my blood to come along.” It only makes the elf laugh more maniacally. “Well too bad for you, I intend on keeping it. Let’s see if your blood as any power to it.” Lena sends a spell through the elf, a spell that Kara is completely unknown to Kara. But whatever it is, it weakens the elf.

“What trickery is this,” he says as his hands begin to form magic. His magic conjures a frost atronach that immediately guns for Kara. She curses whatever Daedric lord created the beast, because she’s faced all the atronachs multiple times, and she’s found that frost is the most difficult to kill.

“_Yol Tal Shuul,” _she shouts. And the fire surges forward, though unsuccessful. The icy giant continues its attack, bringing his arm down to strike Kara. And Kara curses at herself for not wearing stronger armor, the fur lined clothing is weak against stronger attacks, and Kara wasn’t expecting for her bow to be broken. She is very much on the defensive. She holds Dawnbreaker up with her hand on the hilt and end of the sword to block the attack. She thanks the Gods that it doesn’t shatter from the impact, as Dawnbreaker would not be as easy to fix as her other swords. She tries to gather how Lena is fairing in her fight against the elf, but the atronach doesn’t give her the chance. Kara slides under the giant, recovering quickly and slicing at the right arm with enough force to shatter the ice from the hand to the elbow. There are no roars or screams, the giant just stomps the ground. Kara continues to back up when she hits Lena, still fighting the elf, looks at the giant and then at the elf.

“Switch,” Kara suggests, and she grabs Lena’s arm and jumps over the vampire while swinging her sword at the elf. The blade hits the elf in the shoulder, breaking pieces of the armor. He casts an armor spell, to which Kara responds with a shout.

“_Lok Bah Qo,” _she screams. A shout of her own making, a shout that focuses her thu’um for one powerful melee attack. Kara’s body fills with energy and Kara twists around gaining momentum from her previous attack. She slashes at the elf’s chest, and with one single strike, the elf’s armor shatters. Now he’s on the defensive. Lena dealt with the atronach and the two of them focus on the elf. Kara is swinging her sword with great precision, but the elf is just a hair faster as he’s able to step away from each strike. But when Lena joins the fray, its over for Vyrthur. Kara finally lands a hit when Lena’s icy spear pierces Vyrthur’s left shoulder. Kara stabs his leg, and he screams in pain. Kara doesn’t let it last though, she pushes him to the ground and slams her sword through the broken armor. The elf doesn’t have any last words, as if he was surprised to be defeated. Kara realizes though her mistake, because with the elf dead, they don’t know the bow’s location. But Lena’s rage continues, not unlike Kara when she’s in her dragon aspect. Kara approaches Lena cautiously. Lena’s red raging eyes stare directly in the calm blues of Kara’s own.

“Lena,” Kara says quietly.

Just the one word snaps Lena from her rage. Her eyes blink away the rage and give way to eyes Kara has never seen before. Green. Green like Kara has never seen. The kind of green the grows on the trees around Skyrim. The kind of lush green that can be seen in the valleys of Whiterun. But…there’s also blue. A blue that is lighter than Kara’s but mesmerizing in a way that Kara never thought she’d feel. A mix of ocean and land that create a set of eyes that steals Kara’s breath away. Kara’s jaw goes slack and she knows she’s been staring for too long, but she can’t help it.

“Your eyes,” Kara’s voice barely a whisper. And Lena shuts her eyes in embarrassment and moves to look away. It had been so many years since she’d let her vampire powers take over, she had forgotten when she snaps out of it or it wears off, that it gives way to her real eyes, something Lillian had shamed her for. But Kara’s hands find her cheeks and holds her gently “Lena. Your eyes are gorgeous.” Lena opens her eyes to see the love in Kara’s eyes. There’s a glistening sight before her, as if Kara is looking at her like she was the auroras of the nights on Nirn, which Kara thinks is dancing in Lena’s eyes. The blue and green merge together like rivers at a confluence, and Kara thinks she’s never seen something so breathtaking. “They are…astonishing.”

“No one has ever said that to me,” Lena confesses. Well it’s a half-lie. It’s a lie because no-one had ever really seen her true eyes save for Lillian, so no one would have had the chance. And now Kara has, and so many things have changed. And it’s so much that Lena doesn’t know how to react. And though Lena needs to process so many things, she’s thankful for the distraction of the wayshrine on the balcony opening up.

The two walk down to meet Gelebor, who had just exited from a portal in said wayshrine.

“The deed is done,” his tone his somber, knowing what had just transpired. “The restoration of the wayshrine means my brother must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him.”

“The Betrayed weren’t to blame,” Lena explains. Gelebor looks at Lena as if she’s grown another head.

“What are you talking about?”

“He was a vampire. He was controlling them.”

“I see.” His tone remains somber after the revelation. “That explains much,” he pauses and a slight smile forms on his lips, “Deep inside, it brings me great joy to hear the Betrayed weren’t to blame for this. It means there is still hope for them to one day shed their hatred and believe in Auri-El once more. It has been many years since I’ve felt such emotion. My thanks to both of you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara replies. She wants to give condolences to the elf, but given such little regard Gelebor had just spoke of him, Kara thought it useless. So, she asks about the object that this whole quest had been for. “So, the bow?”

If Lena notices the excitement in Kara’s voice, she doesn’t say anything.

“You’ve risked everything for Auri-El’s Bow and you’ve restored the Chantry. I can’t think of a more deserving champion to carry Auri-El’s greatest weapon.”

He casts a spell and behind them, in the wayshrine, appears Auri-El’s bow. Kara and Lena walk up to it. The bow screams Elven made. It has a smooth, fine finish, with ridges that run along the limbs of the bow. The handle is black, with inlaid gold patterns wrapped around it. In short, the bow is beautiful.

“I thought it would be shinier.”

“I don’t care, it’s beautiful,” Kara says with so much excitement she almost cuts Lena off. Kara reaches out to pick it up, but then takes her hand away, as if the bow is an item in a museum. She looks to Lena for permission. And Lena laughs, “I’m not the archer here.”

Kara takes the comment as permission and grabs the bow. And then there is light. It’s not blinding, nor brilliant, but the bow shines when in Kara’s hands.

“What was that about not being shiny?”

“It’s incredible. I’ve never seen magic like this,” Lena says, running her hands over the bow in Kara’s hands. Gelebor walks up behind them.

“This is not magic, it is destiny.”

_What does that even mean, _Kara thinks.

“This bow is powered by the sun, blessed by Auri-El. When he first handled the bow, it shined with Auri-El’s light. Only a handful of people have touched the bow since, and now it shines in yours. You really are a descendant of Auri-El.”

“Huh,” Kara hums. There’s been so much happening in the past few hours, that that is all she can really say. The bow feels powerful in her hands, but she draws back the string, and feels far too much ease. “I’ll need to strengthen the limbs and restring the bow, but this feels powerful.”

“The bows true strength lies within the arrows it fires. Any ordinary arrow would simply burn your target, but, with Sunhallowed Arrows, you can unleash the full potential of Auri-El’s Bow.”

“How can I obtain these arrows?”

“I can actually assist you with that. You’ll need Elven arrows however, before I can imbue them with the proper spells and enchantments.”

“Hah,” exclaims, turning to Lena, “you were right.”

Lena smiles as she gives up the Elven arrows in the quiver that somehow survived the chantry collapse and following battle, and with dozens they’d found in the temple, it brought their total elven arrows to just over 100.

“We just happened to find said arrows in our journey,” Lena says, handing the arrows to Gelebor. He casts several spells that Lena has never heard, which means that Kara definitely hasn’t heard of them. But once the spells are cast, the tips of the arrows glow in the same light the bow gives off. Gelebor hands Kara the magical arrows and she nocks a single arrow. She feels energy flow through the bow into her hands. She raises the bow and aims a large jar standing at the side of the balcony and fires. The bow hits the mark, but instead of just breaking the jar like Kara thought it would, it shatters it with a small burst of energy and light.

“Woah,” Kara says. She draws another arrow and fires the arrow into the sky, at the sun, and fire bursts around them, sending sparks of light into the ground. “THIS IS AWESOME,” Kara screams in joy, only to see one of the sparks of light had hit Lena. Kara drops the bow and rushes to catch Lena before she hits the ground.

“LENA,” Kara screams, “I didn’t know…I’m so sorry. Oh gods, I’m so sorry.”

Lena’s face is emotionless, and if there is pain, Kara can’t see it. But it doesn’t ease the terror in Kara’s heart.

“Lena,” Kara speaks with fright. But Lena holds a hand up before Kara can continue.

“We should be going,” Lena says, turning to Gelebor as she takes Kara’s hand, “thank you Gelebor.”

The elf nods, “Good fortune in your quest.”

And with the abrupt interruption, Kara and Lena turn and leave the balcony, taking the wayshrine that takes them to the cave where they’d started. They make haste in exiting the cave and making their way to Whiterun. They flag down a carriage just outside Karthwasten, both exhausted of their adventure around The Vale. They ride in silence, Kara’s brain races with what Lena could be thinking.

It takes an agonizing amount of time to return to Whiterun, and they enter Kara’s home with silence. And it’s not until Kara’s cleansed herself and started a fire that Lena breaks the silence. Lena sits next to Kara on the sofa in front of the fire and stares into the blue eyes.

“I’m sorry for being so silent, I didn’t mean to scare you earlier.”

“Are you okay?”

“I am now. But, when you fired your arrow at the sun, the energy injured me, and…I forgot what that feels like.”

“Lena, you have to believe me, I didn’t mean…”

Lena takes Kara’s hands and kisses her knuckles, “I know, I know. But I realized that…” Lena breathes, in what Kara perceives as a sigh of relief, “Kara, this could actually work.”

But a different thought runs through Kara’s mind. It’s been a thought that’s occupied her dreams as of late, and one she intends to act on, whether it be now, or many moons from now.

“Lena, let’s just run away. Let’s run away from here, far away. We don’t have to face your brother. We could just, be at peace.”

Lena would lying to say she hadn’t considered such a plan before, but she also knew the lengths Lex would go to. Lena loves the idea but cannot indulge.

“Kara, love, Lex would chase us to every corner of Nirn to achieve his goals, I’m afraid there might not be a way to hide from him. There’s nowhere to run, and I’m not going to hide with my mother.”

“What do we do then?”

“We have the bow now. It’s time to face my brother.”

“He’ll have to die Lena.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. We don’t have any other choice. He’ll chase us for the rest of our lives. This has to end here and now.”

Kara intertwined her hands with Lena’s and pulled her close into her body, her arms wrapped around her as if a protective shield. “We’ll do it together then.” Kara kisses the top of Lena’s head.

“If we head back to the castle and kick the front door in, we're going to be knee-deep in Lex’s friends. Let's head back to Isran and let him see what we've got first. I'm betting he'll lend us a sword or two.”

“Tomorrow,” Kara says, not loosening her hold on the vampire.

And Lena revels in the warm body holding her. Every cell in her body screamed to run away with Kara. But she knew Lex would never stop. She’d already made peace with ending Lex long ago. But there was one factor she’d not taken into account because she didn’t have to worry about it before. Before she didn't care if she lived or died while fighting Lex, she would have defeated him, and if cost her own life, so be it. But she couldn't allow herself to die, because now... Now she had something to lose.


End file.
